Going All The Way!
by Complete Sylence
Summary: three girls come to the duel acadmey and after a bumpy start made a few new friends, except for one who made a new enemy! this will be a long year! zaneOC chazzOC bastionOC [no flames and if you no like don't review!]
1. Chapter 1

**Going All The Way!**

**Summary; **Three girls named Diana, Zeta, and Tasara come to Duel Academy, but these three friends are separated because Diana was put in Ra yellow.After a bumpy start at Duel Academy they meet and make new friends! How good are these girls at dueling? Could they make it to the top! ((these girls are using cards from my own deck)).

---------

**Diana Irashiki;** low self-esteem, happy-go-lucky, peace maker, smart

Deck type and signature cards; Spell casters: Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl

**Zeta Hortoba;** high self-esteem, happy-go-lucky, hyper active, absent-minded at times

Deck type and signature cards; Toons: Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Summed Skull, and Dark Magician Toon Girl

**Tasara Karasumi;** short temper, argumentative, calm, smart, almost emotionless

Deck type and signature card; Darkness/Light: Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy Of The End and Black Luster Soldier-Envoy Of The Beginning

---------

**.:Chapter 1:.**

"This is so cool!" Zeta said. Zeta had long dark purple hair that reached her mid-back and had deep green eyes. "I can't believe we got into Obelisk blue!"

"Speak for yourself," Diana said. Diana had long black hair that reached her mid-back and black eyes. "I'm in Ra yellow."

"Don't feel bad," Tasara said. Tasara had ocean blue hair that reached her waist and grey eyes. "You did well."

"Not good enough," Diana said. "Don't try to make me feel better."

"Then I won't," Tasara said with her arms crossed. "I hate wearing a skirt."

"I like skirts," Zeta said. "Why don't you."

"I hate my legs so I hate wearing skirts," Tasara said.

"How about we go look around the school!" Zeta said. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't think we should," Diana said. "We could get yelled at by either a teacher of other classmates and since I'm in Ra yellow I shouldn't even be here."

"Nonsense!" Zeta said. She grabbed Tasara's arm and the back of Diana's blazer and dragged her friends down the hallway. They ended up at the Obelisk blue duel arena. "It's so big!"

"Not bad," Tasara said with a yawn.

"I like it!" Zeta said.

"It's very nice," Diana said.

"Hey," said a voice. They turned to see a boy their age with black hair and dark eyes. He seemed to be a very popular guy since he had guys standing behind him like a king and his followers. "This place is for Obelisk blues not for Ra yellows. Get lost."

"Yes," Diana said. "Sorry."

"Diana, sit," Tasara said. Diana stopped in her tracks and stood there. "She's with us, you tyrant."

"What did you call Chaz?" asked one of his followers.

"A tyrant," Tasara said. "You have a problem with that?"

"Chaz was the top duelist at Duel Prep School so pay your proper respects," said the other boy.

"Well, he seems like a tyrant to me," Tasara said. Zeta and Diana could tell that Tasara was getting mad and she had a very short fuse. "Now, let Diana stay."

"She is of Ra," Chaz said. "She shouldn't be here."

"I say she can be," Tasara said. Chaz walked over to Tasara and they faced each other with hate in their eyes.

"HIYA CHAZ!"

"Ugh, it's the Slypher slacker," Chaz mumbled. They all turned to see Jadein, Sy, Bastian, Alexis, and Zain. "So, Jadein, you brought Bastian and Sy with you. Even more pitiful excuses for duelists."

"Stop calling people the names that you should be called you baka!" Tasara said.

"Shut it!" Chaz said.

"Stop fighting!" Zeta said. She ran over to Tasara and Chaz who were about to rip each others head off. Jadein and Sy went over to help and Alexis and Zain went over to try and talk to Chaz and Tasara rather than have them kill each other.

"Hmm?" Bastian said looking at the sad Diana. "Are you okay?"

"This all started because of me," Diana said. "I guess I can't even be with my two best friends now."

"Chaz is just a jerk," Bastian said trying to calm the girl. "Don't listen to what he says."

"I feel like I just caused all of this fighting," Diana said. "Why does this always happen to me?" Bastian frowned.

"YOU JERK!" Tasara shouted as Jadein tried to hold her back. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN ABOUT MY FRIEND!"

"SHE ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH TO EVEN BE AT THE SCHOOL AND NEITHER ARE YOU! I'M SURPRISED SHE EVEN MADE IT THIS FAR!" Chaz shouted as Alexis held him back. Tasara stepped ((more like stomped)) on Jadein's foot and he let go.

"OWIE!" Jadein shouted. "That hurt!" Zeta stood in between Chaz and Tasara.

"Now, now, Tasara," Zeta said. "Remember you anger problems. Let's not hurt anyone."

"Step aside," Tasara said coldly to her friend. Zeta shook her head no and Tasara violently pushed her aside. Zeta tripped and almost landed on the floor, but Zain caught her.

"Are you alright?" Zain asked.

"Yeah," Zeta said. "Thanks." He let go of her and she stood strait and smiled. Tasara and Chaz were free of their friends grips and were about to hit each other when they heard,

"_Will everyone get to their dorms immediately for the welcoming dinner for our new students," _said Dr. Crowler over the loud speaker.

"YES!" Jadein shouted, with his foot still in pain. "DINNER! I'M STARVIN'!" He and Sy turned on their heels and ran to the Slypher dorm.

"Let's go," Zeta said. She, Alexis, and Zain led the way as Chaz and Tasara followed still yelling at each other.

"Come on," Bastian said. "Some food will make you feel better."

"I don't know," Diana said. Bastian grabbed her hand and led her out of the arena.

"It'll be fine," Bastian said. She smiled slightly and followed Bastian to the Ra yellow dorm.

**A/N; this is a intro so please tell me what you think! This is like me second try at a Yu-Gi-Oh GX story.Please review now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Going All The Way!**

**.:Chapter 2:.**

Zeta looked through her suitcase and pouted. She sat on edge of her bed and Tasara continued to unpack.

"What are you upset about?" asked Tasara.

"I'm just upset about Diana being on Ra yellow," Zeta said.

"I'm still mad at Chaz for saying that she doesn't belong at this school and how he acted towards her," Tasara said sourly. "That good-for-nothing."

"She seemed so sad," Zeta said.

"Well, if this is anything like last time-."

"I bet it's not," Zeta said. "She was so upset that I thought she was going to cry."

"That Bastian guy was being nice to her," Tasara said putting her clothes for the weekends away. "He seemed to have calmed her down a little. If this is like last time she probably didn't eat dinner again."

"I hate it when she does that," Zeta said. "She fells so bad and then she doesn't eat."

"What about you and. . .uh. . .what was his name. . ." Tasara said. "Zain. Yeah that's it."

"What about him?"

"You two wouldn't shut up," Tasara said. "You two were talking about anything and everything at dinner."

"What about you and Chaz, huh?" Zeta said. "You two wouldn't stop fighting!"

"So!" Tasara said.

Earlier at dinner. . . . . . . .

"Shut it!" Tasara shouted. "You have no right to say that about me or my friends you idiot!"

"You should be in the Slypher slackers!" Chaz said. "I can't believe you even got onto Obelisk blue!"

"Say that one more time and I'll rip your head off, you baka!"

"Stop calling me a baka!" Chaz shouted.

"Cyber dragons, huh?" Zeta said taking a sip of her water. Zain nodded. "I used to have one of those, but I traded it."

"What type of cards do you have?" he asked.

"I basically have toon monsters because I have the card Toon World," Zeta said. "Plus I just love the way they look! They are so cute!" Zain smiled.

Tasara and Chaz pulled out their decks.

"Let's see you can win at a quick draw you spoiled brat!" Tasara shouted.

"Fine!" Chaz drew a card and smiled. "Ha! Chthonian Sword! Beat that if your deck has the card for it!" Tasara drew a card and grinned evilly.

"Ha!" she said, holding up the card. "Black Luster Soldier-Envoy Of The Beginning!"

"Wha-!" Chaz said.

"I win!" Tasara said. "Now who's the best, Mr. 'Top Duelist'!"

"Best two outta three!" Chaz said.

"Your on!" Tasara said.

"There she goes," Zeta said. "Once she is in competitive mode she has to win to get back to her calm self and if she doesn't win then, well. . . .if that happens we'll talk about it."

Back to normal time. . . . . . . . . .

"And I beat him," Tasara said. "141 to 90. He isn't all that hard to beat."

"It was a quick draw," Zeta said. "It was all luck and you have a lot of it."

"So?" Tasara said. She walked into the restroom to change into her pajamas. Zeta sat on her bed and looked through her bag again and smiled. She lifted out two pictures. One in a silver frame and one in a gold frame. The one in the gold frame was a picture of her, her mother, her father, and her little brother. The one in the silver frame was a picture of her, Tasara, and Diana at a going away party her parents through for their neighbors three months ago.

"There," she said placing the pictures on her night stand. She dug through her bag again and found another picture frame, but it was blue. "And this frame will be for at the end of the year. I just hope that Jadein, Sy, Zain, Bastian, and Chaz will be in it with us."

"I heard that!" Tasara shouted from the restroom. "Chaz will NOT be in that picture! You hear me!"

"Yes ma'am!" Zeta shouted in fear.

At the Ra yellow dorm. . . . . . . . . .

Diana sat in her room with the door locked. She sat on the small coach in her room and was channel surfing. She didn't eat dinner because she didn't feel to good. She had changed into her pajamas which was a gray tank top and long, black baggy pants with the Duel Academy emblem on the left thigh. Her deck was laying on the coffee table and her Dark Magician card was facing upward. It was the card her older brother gave her before he went to college four years ago.

"Nothing is on," she said to herself. She stopped at the Dueling Channel. "I guess I'll watch this." Two duelists who she had never seen or heard of before were at the semi-finals and were dueling to see who would face the winner of the last round.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Hmm?" she said. She put the remote down and walked over to the door. She opened it to see Bastian standing there.

"Hello," he said with a smile.

"Uh. . .hi," Diana said.

"You didn't come to dinner," Bastian said. He led her to the dorms, but after she just went strait to her room. "Are you feeling okay? Is what Chaz said still upsetting you?"

"Well, kinda," she said.

"You must be hungry," he said. He held up his hand and he had a red apple. He handed it to her and smiled again.

"Thanks," she said. "Do you wanna come in?"

"Sure," he said. "I have no one to hang out with until curfew."

"There's a curfew at this school?" she said.

"Boys are not aloud in girls dorms after ten o' clock," Bastian said. He walked into her room and she flipped on the lights since they were off before. She had already unpacked and decorated the room. She had four paintings up above her bed. One was a cherry blossom tree, the second one was a river bottom with fish and pants, and the third was a painting of flower garden of red roses, white roses, and tulips. "I see you love art. They are very good. Which artist is this?"

"Me," Diana said. "I made them."

"Really?" he said surprised. "You are a very good artist. Why did you come to this school then, just out of curiosity. You could have gone to art school."

"I wanted to, but my father said he wanted me to go along with the family hobby," Diana said. "And art wasn't it."

"Pity," Bastian said. "I bet you are a fine duelist to have made it into Ra yellow though."

"My brother helped me before he went to college," Diana said taking a bight out of the apple. "He was a fine duelist himself. I use spell casters and he uses fiends, but he was able to help me nonetheless. Tasara's deck is full of Darkness and Light card types and Zeta's is full of toon monsters since she has the magic card Toon World."

"It sounds like the three of you have very powerful decks," Bastian said.

"I'm just happy-go-lucky along with Zeta," Diana said. "Tasara actually has skill in dueling." Bastian sat on the coach and she sat about a foot away from him. She was still a little nervous and probably unhappy with herself about inviting someone who she hardly new into her dorm.

"Ah the dueling tournament," Bastian said looking at the Tv. "I was watching it earlier until you came into my mind. I love a good tournament, but knowing you hadn't eaten and was probably hungry was beating me up on the inside. I couldn't let you go your first night with out having something to eat."

"And I am very grateful," Diana said. "Thank you again." He smiled and sat back. She threw the apple core away and felt a little better. She put her legs up against her chest and crossed her arms over her legs. It was eight o' clock and she knew he wasn't going to leave for a little while and why he didn't leave she didn't know.

**A/N; hmm. . . .seems like Bastian is interested in Diana, no? In the next chappie:**

**Tasara has gym class and Chaz is in her class! It looks like more competition when they have to play a game of tennis!**

**Zeta and Zain meet at the docks and have a little talk! Oh, but what about?**

**AND!**

**Bastian catches Diana painting the ocean near the Slypher red dorm and listens to her talking to Professor Banner's Cat, Pharaoh ((she's not crazy, she just needs to get some guilt off her shoulders)). It seems like Diana's life is full of corruption and violence. Can Bastian make her feel better? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; thank you to my first two reviewers! Thank you sooooooooooo much! I am very grateful! And thanks to two reviewers, Wolf-blades-wings and Qu-ko, I have been misspelling; Jaden, Chazz, and Zane. Qu-ko, you were a little harsh though. **

**Tasara and Chazz go at it in gym! It seems like the competitions between those two have began!**

**Bastian and Diana are becoming great friends and Bastian is making Diana feel better about herself. Is a good friend really what she needs right now?**

**For some reason Zane starts small talk with Zeta at the docks. Why does he always like to have a conversation with Zeta? **

**.:Chapter 3:.**

The next morning in gym. . . . . . . . . .

Tasara was stretching after she changed into her gym uniform. She, Alexis, Jaden and Zane had gym together so she was a little unhappy about Zeta not being with her, but she was happy that it might be slightly more quiet since Zeta had Dr. Crowler's class. Zeta was very hyper and very loud.

"Hey, Tasara," Alexis said as she, Zane, and Jade walked over to her. She stopped stretching and smiled slightly.

"Oh, hey," Tasara said. She put her hair in a pony tail and Zane walked up to her.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Zane said.

"Sure," Tasara said, not really interested in what he wanted. "What do ya need?"

"Could you tell Zeta to meet me at the docks tonight after dinner?" he asked. Tasara looked at him like he was crazy. "I need to speak to her."

"What's the catch?" Tasara said.

"Catch?" Zane said. "What are you talking about?"

"Just looking out for my friend," Tasara said coldly. ". . . . .Sure. I'll tell her."

"Tank you," Zane said.

"Hey, do you, Diana, and Zeta wanna hang out with me and Sy later!" Jaden asked. "We can duel later! Get your game on!"

"I don't think so," Tasara said.

"Oh, no," Alexis said. She grabbed Tasara's shoulders and pushed her over to the other side of the gym. "Let's talk over here."

"What's wrong with you Alexis?" Tasara asked. Chazz was following them because he just wanted to set Tasara off again.

"Oh, Tasara!" Chazz shouted.

"I know that voice," Tasara said. She turned to see Chazz standing on the other side of the gym, where she was previous to Alexis making her move. "Chazz, you jerk! Get over here!"

"You get over here!" he shouted. Zane frowned at their foolishness. They were going to waste their energy fighting before class even started. Alexis pulled Tasara back before she would go over and try to kill Chazz again.

"Now, now," Alexis said. "Let's be calm."

"Good morning!" said the teacher. "Now today we are going to do some running exercises! Now, let's start with a five minute sprint around the gym. Go!" Chazz and Tasara were off right after she said 'go!'.

"Hey, wait up!" Jaden shouted. "I wanna race too!"

"Jaden, don't get in the middle!" Alexis shouted, chancing after her friends.

"When will Tasara and Chazz stop fighting?" Zane asked himself. He then started to run after Alexis who was running after Jaden who was trying to catch up to Tasara and Chazz.

Near the Slypher dorm. . . . . . . . . .

"Hm," Diana said, looking at her sketch of the ocean. "That's as good as it's going to get, I suppose. It's not like I gave get every wave." She placed her pencil in her small box and took out her paint brush and paints. She was sitting on a large rock that was looking out at the ocean and she had her paper on her lap. She started to paint when she felt something furry rub against her back.

"What the-?" she said. She turned to see a chubby yellow cat with dark strips. "Where did you come from?" The cat purred and sat down next to her, rubbing his head on her thigh.

"Aren't you just the cutest cat I've ever seen," she said patting him on the head. She got back to her painting and looked at the ocean again. "There are so many things to paint around here. At some point I'd like to paint people rather than sceneries. I mean they are beautiful, but people are beautiful to. Believe me on that. I meant someone who is very beautiful. Not just in the face, but in the soul to. I would. . . .one day. . . .I would like to paint him. I wouldn't take a picture with a camera because then you only take a picture of what you see through a lense which is only appearance. I would like to paint what I see rather than I what I see through a lense." The cat meowed again.

Back at gym. . . . . . . . .

Tasara and Chazz fell over gasping for air.

"I (huff) beat you," Tasara said.

"No (gasp) you didn't (huff)," Chazz said. "I beat you by a foot (huff)."

"You good-for-nothing tyrant (cough)," Tasara said. "I so beat you."

"Alright everyone," said their teacher. "Now we are going to play tennis! Get with a partner and you can choose who your going against, but you also need to get a ref. Go."

"Alexis, get over here," Tasara said. Alexis walked over to her. "You're my partner." Zane was about to walk away when Chazz grabbed his shirt collar.

"Zane is my partner then!" Chazz shouted. "Jaden, you're the ref! Deal with it!"

"O-Okay," Jaden said. "Chill out." They all got over to a court and started to play.

At the Slypher dorm. . . . . . . .

"Thanks, Professor," Bastian said walking out of the Slypher dorm.

"No problem, Bastian," said Professor Banner. "It was my pleaser to help you. Oh, and if you see Pharaoh can you return him to me?"

"Sure," Bastian said. "See ya."

"See you in class," Professor Banner said closing the door. Bastian was going to head back to his dorm to work on some more dueling formulas when he saw Diana.

"Now why would she be here at this time of day?" he asked himself. He got close enough so he could hear what she was saying, but far enough so she couldn't see him.

"I doubt you ever had to worry about going somewhere you didn't want to," Diana said to the cat. The cat rubbed it head against her leg again. "My father forced me to go to places I didn't want to go. And when my mother stood up for me they would get into fights and sometimes it would get so violent that they would hurt each other. My brother and I used to lock ourselves in our rooms until the fighting stopped. That could have lasted hours until they would stop. That's when I met Tasara and Zeta. We were all having family problems at that time. Zeta's parents were going to be divorced and Tasara's parents hated Tasara so she was abused most of the time. She was sent to live with her aunt after that. It's not that I hate being here, but-."

"You just feel like you should be somewhere else."

"Hm?" she turned to see Bastian coming towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard everything," Bastian said. "And to tell you the truth, if you look at Tasara, Zeta, and yourself you would think that all three of you lived normal lives."

"Sadness has many masks," Diana said. "Tasara hides hers through anger, Zeta hides hers through happiness, and I hide mine through shyness."

"You remember Chazz?"

"Yeah."

"Well, his brothers Jagger and Lane were breathing down his neck. To them, he was only a pawn in their plan to be the best in the world. Syrus thought his brother Zane had gotten the talent and he only got the looks." Diana giggled.

"Sometimes it seems like I'm the only one suffering," Diana said still laughing a little. She continued to paint and Bastian climbed onto the rock and sat next to her.

Back at the gym. . . . . . . . .

"Take a break gyms," Jaden said. "Tasara is beating you guys by twelve. Just take a little break so Chazz and Zane can catch their breath."

"I didn't even get to hit the ball," Alexis said.

"Then be quicker, genius," Tasara growled. "Had enough Chazz?"

"No way am I gonna let you win!" Chazz shouted. "Zane, are you ready."

"Just serve," Zane said.

"One serving thirteen," Chazz said. He hit the ball and Tasara hit it back. Zane hit it, Alexis finally got to hit the ball, Chazz hit it again, but Tasara hit it over the net and it landed on the boys side of the court. "OH COME ON!"

"HA!" Tasara said. "GYM IS OVER AND I BEAT YOU FAR AND SQUARE YOU BAKA!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"MAKE ME!" Tasara shouted. Alexis dragged Tasara to the girls changing room and Zane and Jaden dragged Chazz to the boys changing room.

"You have to stop this," Zane said.

"Yeah," Jaden said. "Take a pill of the chill variety, Chazz."

"I can't let that blue haired, short tempered, good-for-nothing, bad excuse for a duelist beat me in any competition!" Chazz argued.

"Just don't hurt yourself," Zane said.

Back at the rock. . . . . . . . . . .

"Done," Diana said happily as she signed it at the bottom.

"That is very well done," Bastian said. "You really captured the colors of the ocean and of the sun."

"I'm glad you like it," Diana replied. Bastian smiled and she handed it to him. "Because it's yours."

"For me?" he asked.

"Sure," Diana said. "There are so many things to paint here and this is only one of them. Besides, this can be my thank you to you."

"Thank you?" he asked. "What is there to thank me for?"

"You made me feel matter the other day and you are here with me now once again, making me happy," Diana stated. "You deserve this."

"Thank you very much," Bastian thanked. "I will frame it and hang it up on my wall." Diana smiled.

"There you are Pharaoh!"

"Huh?" Diana and Bastian saw Professor Banner coming their way.

"Oh, this cat is yours, Professor?" she asked.

"Yes," Professor Banner said with a smile. "His name is Pharaoh."

"He's really adorable," Diana said handing Pharaoh to her teacher. He held his cat and smiled.

With Zeta. . . . . . . . .

Zeta walked out of the classroom and yawned. She walked down the hall and yawned again. She almost fell asleep in Dr. Crowler's class, but his face gave her nightmares.

"Can he be anymore boring?" she asked herself. "Or anymore scary?"

"Hey!" Tasara shouted. Zeta turned to face Tasara walking towards her with Alexis walking next to her.

"Hi guys!" Zeta said. "How was gym?"

"Okay," Alexis said.

"I beat that tyrant in a game of tennis," Tasara said with a smirk. "He is a pathetic excuse for a Obelisk student." Zeta rolled her eyes, but giggled at her friends disgust for Chazz. "Oh, and Zane told me to tell you to meet him at the docks tonight after dinner."

"Oh, I wander what he wants?" she said.

"I bet he just wants to ask you a few questions," Alexis said. "He's always like that. Now, Tasara and I are off to Professor Banner's class."

"Me to!" Zeta said. "Come on!" Tasara followed her two smiling friends down the hallway to their next class.

After dinner ((Zane's POV)). . . . . . . .

It was at her duel test that I saw her. She seemed like a powerful duelist, but seeing her with her friends she is like a completely different person. In her duels she is serious, but around her friends she is so happy. I don't know why, but talking to her makes me feel happy.

I heard someone coming towards me, but at first ignored it. I told Alexis not to meet me here today since I wanted to talk to Zeta in private. If it was Alexis I would have to turn her away.

"Zane?"

"Hn?" I looked at Zeta who was coming towards me. "Zeta, you came. Good."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked me. "I was kinda surprised when Tasara told me that you wanted to speak to me."

"I was a little concerned about your friend Diana," I said. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," she said. "She is better now. She told me that Bastian has made her feel better every time she is feeling down. I was glad to hear that."

"Good," I said. "Are you liking it here at the academy?"

"Did you ask me to come here just for small talk?" she questioned.

"I haven't talked to you since the other day and. . . I enjoy talking to you," I said. I faced her and she smiled.

"I enjoy talking to you too, Zane," she said. "You are a very interesting person to talk to, but one of these days I would like to duel you and see if all the talk about your deck and your skills are true."

"Likewise," I said. "I hear that toon monsters are strong and hard to beat, but we will see if that talk is true."

"We shall see very soon," Zeta said. "Very, very soon."

**Hmm? It seems like Zane and Zeta are becoming good friends just as well as Diana and Bastian! Let's just hope Chazz and Tasara don't kill each other before the end of the year. In the next chapter:**

**Tasara and Chazz get themselves, Diana, Zeta, Jaden, Sy, Alexis, and Zane into detention with Dr. Crowler and he's making them do extra worksheets and stuff. When he leaves Zeta and Tasara think it'll be fun to have a little duel! Kinda pointless, but it'll be funny!**

**Wanna be in this fic! I hope so! All I need is:**

**your name, deck type, signature card(s), what dorm your in (ra, obelisk, slypher), and a physical description! Who knows! You could be in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello! Me again! Yes I know this chappie will be kinda pointless and I made a few changes in it! **

**Oh, and to all my reviewers (hands over cookies) THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! And I see a few of you have decided to be in the fic! Very nice!**

**Agent of the Divine One- **I see that you like my fic! Thank you! I noticed that a lot of the cards your characters has matches the ones in Tasara's deck! Weird, but very cool (hands over cookies)!

**Didgi Girl- **thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the story! Oh, and your character will be in the next chappie because I have no idea what her name is because that wasn't on your review! Please add it in your next review (hands over cookies)!

**Fire Spirit- **thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much (hands over cookies)!

**Vannessa Hillstead- **oh, I can tell you like the story as well! Thank you so much! Cookies? (hands over cookies)

**Wolf-blades-wings**- thanks for helping me realize my mistakes in the first chappie! Please have a cookie (hands over cookies)!

**Nikki Wylde**- ah, so you like the story too! You are soooooooooooo sweet! Please have a cookie (hands over cookies)!

**.:Chapter 4:.**

Jaden, Chazz, Zane, Bastian, Sy, Diana, Alexis, Tasara, and Zeta sat in the classroom as Dr. Crowler looked through his desk. Zane and the others, besides Tasara and Chazz, didn't do anything wrong really, but they did get in the middle of Tasara and Chazz's little argument and ended up in detention as well.

"This sucks," Tasara said. "This is all your fault Chazz!"

"Oh, sure!" Chazz said. "I'm not the only one to blame for us all getting detention!"

"I've never gotten detention before!" Diana said. "My perfect record down the tubes!"

"I'm used to it!" Jaden said with a smile. "I get detention at least once a week with Dr. C!"

"I told you we should have let them get in trouble and leave us out of it, Zeta," Zane said.

"I didn't want to see two of my friends kill each other during class," Zeta said.

They saw another teacher, whom they had never seen before, walk into the room with more students who were new that year as well. He made the new students sit in the row behind Zeta and the others. He walked over to Dr. Crowler to talk.

"Hey!" Jaden said facing the other students. "My name is Jaden! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Jekyll Theophelis Hyde," said the first student. "You can call me Theo."He had crystal blue eyes and dyed white hair. He was from the Obelisk blue dorm.

"My name is Sofia Sarmiento," said the girl sitting next to Theo. She had dark brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. She was from the Ra yellow dorm. "And you would be?"

"Like I said, I'm Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus Truesdale, but my friends call me Sy."

"Zane Truesdale."

"Zeta Hortoba!"

"Diana Irashiki."

"Tasara Karasumi."

"Chazz Princeton."

"Alexis Rhodes."

"Bastian Misawa," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"What are in for?" Theo asked.

"These two are responsible," Zeta said pointing to Tasara and Chazz.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" Chazz said. Tasara smacked him.

"You hurt my friend I swear that my fist will be the last thing you ever see!" Tasara shouted.

"Stop the yelling!" Dr. Crowler shouted after the other teacher left. "Now Zane and his little friends are here because you tried to stop Chazz and Tasara's little fight. Theo is here for falling asleep in class, and Sofia is here for losing her temper and mocking a teacher."

"He had it coming," Sofia said with her arms crossed.

"Don't back sass me!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "Now I have work that all of you can do and you won't be leaving here until dinner which is another two hours."

"What!" Jaden shouted. "This detention is longer than my last one!"

"Quiet!" Dr. Crowler shouted. He placed a stack of papers in front of each of them and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Zeta frowned and started to work of the papers, as did everyone else.

"Can't you two just get along?" Alexis asked Tasara. "After all, I bet he didn't really mean it."

"Oh, yeah he did!" Tasara said. "He meant every word and anyone who says that about my friends are my rivals! 'Course we'll have to see if his big talk can match with his deck when I duel him someday. I bet his deck is just as weak as he is."

"I heard that!" Chazz shouted.

"Tasara, how about you and I duel?" Zeta asked.

"Why?" Tasara said. "You aren't the person I want to rip apart limb from limb."

"It'll clear your mind," Zeta said. "It worked the last time this happened to you." Tasara thought for a moment and under her breath said 'sure'. Zeta smiled.

"Here," Diana said to Tasara. "You can borrow my duel disk since yours is back at your dorm."

"Thanks," Tasara said. Zeta grabbed her duel disk and they walked up to the front of the room. They got their duel disks ready, shuffled their decks, and started.

"Duel!" Zeta said. She looked at her hand and smiled. "First I'll play Toon Alligator in defense mode and end my turn."

"Hmm," Tasara said. "I'll place Kuriboh on the field in defense mode and place one card face down. That'll end my turn."

"Yay! My turn!" Zeta laughed. She drew a card. "I'll place two cards face down and attack with Toon Alligator!" The small reptile attacked Tasara's monster and destroyed it. "That'll end my turn."

"Fine," Tasara said. "I'll play monster reborn and bring my Kuriboh back from the grave yard. Then I will place Gia The Fierce Night in attack mode. And I will activate my magic card Black Luster Ritual .I may have to discard a card from my hand, but no matter. I will discard my Mystical Elf. Now my two creatures will be combined into one of my personal favorites, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy Of The Beginning!"

"Your summoning that monster on your second turn?" Zeta asked.

"Of course," Tasara said. "It will help end this sooner. Now my monster, attack Toon Alligator!" The soldier lifted it's sword and destroyed Zeta's creature, bringing her life points down to 2200. "That will end my turn."

"Her deck is just like your Theo," Sofia said.

"Very interesting," Theo said. "Ironic, but interesting."

"My turn," Zeta said. "Now I will also use the magic card Monster Reborn and bring back your monster, Mystical Elf, from the grave yard. I will now activate my favorite card Toon World!"

"Oh, great," Tasara said.

"And once this is played all my monster on my side of the field turn into Toon Monsters!" the Mystical Elf was sucked into the book and when it reappeared it was, in Zeta's words, cute, cuddly, and just to die for. "And you of all people should know how hard it is to take down these creatures." The elf was sucked back into the book and it closed.

"That was good move," Bastian said. "Once a creature is sucked back into Toon World it can't be harmed. Unless Tasara can draw Despell to destroy Toon World she might lose."

"My move," Tasara said. She drew a card and it was the card Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy Of The End, but even if she did summon him he wouldn't be able to destroy the book. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn. That's all I can do for now."

"Yes!" Zeta said. She drew a card and smiled. "I'll play Summoned Skull in attack mode and now Toon World will turn him into a toon monster as well." The large monster was turned into a toon monster. "Sadly, my monsters aren't strong enough to destroy your monster. . yet."

"We'll see," Tasara said drawing a card.

"Didn't you say Zeta is happy-go-lucky?" Bastian asked.

"Yup," Diana said still working on the worksheets. "She relies on luck to win and luck is on her side almost all the time, but Tasara has skill."

"Let's see if luck can beat skill," Zane said.

"I bet my monster is getting lonely," Tasara smirked. "So I will discard one light and one dark monster from my hand to summon Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy Of The End!" The large dragon appeared on the field. "And that will end my turn."

"Okay, then."

"_I need to wait until Zeta plays more toon monsters so I can inflict more damage," Tasara thought. "Then once I play Pot Of Greed I might be able to draw Despell and get rid of that blasted Toon World."_

"Now, I will summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon and thanks to Toon World he turns into Blue Eyes Toon Dragon!" Zeta said. The dragon gave Tasara a strange look as the other two toons popped out of the book.

"Zeta is actually a great player!" Jaden said. "I wanna duel these two at some point!"

"I want to duel Tasara first!" Chazz said. "I want to see her lose at the mercy of my deck!"

"Will you two shut it!" Tasara shouted. "I'm trying to think! Now I will play Pot Of Greed and draw two cards from my deck. Perfect! Now I will play Despell and get rid of your Toon World."

"Must you always do that when we duel?" Zeta asked with a frown.

"Yes," Tasara said bluntly. "Now that your monsters are visible, attack Black Luster Soldier. Destroy her-."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

"DR. CROWLER!" they all shouted.

"NO DUELING DURING DETENTION! NOW YOU'VE REALLY DONE IT YOU TWO! AND I BET THE REST OF YOU WERE IN IT WITH THEM TO TRY AND GET OUT OF DOING YOUR WORK! NOT GONNA HAPPEN! DETENTION MAY BE OVER, BUT I ASSURE YOU I WILL SEE ALL OF YOU AGAIN VERY SOON!"

"Don't lose your sanity," Tasara said as the monsters disappeared.

"A little late for that advise," Chazz said.

After detention. . . . . . . . .

"That was fun, Tasara, but you need to be nicer to my toon monsters!" Zeta said. "They have feelings to!"

"That's a load of crap, Zeta," Tasara said.

"Bet I can beat you to dinner," Chazz said.

"Yeah right," Tasara said. They both walked in front of everyone, but they took off in another race.

"Tasara! Chazz! Come back!" Zeta shouted as she chased after her friends. Alexis, Theo, and Zane followed. Jaden and Sy went back to their dorm and Bastian, Diana, and Sofia went back to their dorm. Another long day had come to an end.

**There is chappie number 4 for all of ya! Sry, but I have enough oc'c to add right now from now until later so no more please and thank you! The next chapter will be kinda pointless, but it leads to an event later on XD PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; ah, I have a few more people to put into the fic I see. COOL! I know that I'm not excepting anymore for a while, but these are people from earlier reviews prior to chapter 4. This chappie leads to later competion between Tasara and Chazz, and romance later on in the story. But nonetheless this is a fun little chappie! In the next chappie everyone that asked to be in the fic will join the group for a day of fun! YAY! **

**Agent of The Divine One- **dude. . that is creepy. Do I know you? Hmm. . . . .Oh, and for the prank on Dr. Crowler. . .what do you have in mind (smiles). The prank could be in the next chappie! Please have some cookies and yes you can have milk too!

**Didgi Girl**- okay! Now that I know your name you will be coming up VERY soon! Is it okay if I put you in Ra yellow? I can change it if you want though. In the next chappie you will join the very large group of friends in more crazies! Please have cookies! Do you want milk too?

**Mew of Fire**- I'm glad that you like the story! Please have cookies. . . .and milk!

**Huajun Chen**- thanks for the spelling correction on Bastion's name. I had a feeling I was doing something wrong with his name. . .hmm. . . ? Thanks! Cookies? Milk?

**.:Chapter 5:.**

"Tasara, get up you lazy bum!" Zeta shouted at her friend. "We're going to the pool with the others so get up!"

"Leave me alone!" Tasara shouted. "Who would want to go anyway! I'm not in the mood for tackle water football!"

"Hmm. . . . ." Zeta thought for a moment. "Hey if we play chicken you might beat Chazz."

"I'M IN!" Tasara said getting out of bed. They put on their swimsuits, with their clothes over them, and walked down to the pool.

At the pool. . . . . . . . .

"BANZAI!" Jaden shouted. He jumped into the water and landed on his stomach.

"I give you a ten for the dive, but a two on the landing," Sy said with a chuckle. Jaden looked at his friend and his chest was a bright pink and it stung a little. Zane sat in a chair near the pool, Alexis sat on the edge of the pool, Diana was sitting on a floaty, Bastion was diving, and Chazz was waiting for Tasara to show up.

"HIYA!" Zeta said. "We're here!"

"There you are you coward!" Chazz shouted.

"You baka!" Tasara shouted. "You wanna start somethin'!"

"Get in here!" Chazz shouted. "I want to kick your butt in a diving contest!"

"Let's see if you float or sink like a rock once you hit the water!" Tasara shouted. "I'm not gonna save you if you drown!" She took off her clothes (like I said she has her swimsuit on underneath) and she jumped into the water, but instead of the diving contest being first on their 'try to beat the crap out of each other in every contes that comes into mind' list they started to dunk each other underwater.

"They are becoming better friends!" Zeta said.

"I wouldn't call that becoming friends," Diana said.

"I agree with Diana," Alexis said. "They are trying to kill each other every chance they get."

"Friendship comes in many ways and this is only one of them; hatred," Zeta said.

"Let's just hope that Chazz let's Tasara up for air soon," Bastion shouted.

"Now's who's laughing!" Chazz shouted. Tasara grabbed his hair and pulled him under and she came up for air.

"You self-centered jerk!" she shouted as she held him underwater. "You could have killed me!" He came back up to the surface after a little bit of a struggle.

"That's the idea!" Chazz shouted.

"This is a fine way to spend a perfectly good Saturday," Zane said with sarcasm in his voice. Zeta smiled, and after taking her clothes off as well (she to has a swimsuit underneath) jumped into the water.

"Let go, let go!" Tasara shouted as Chazz held onto her hair for she tried to swim away.

"No way!" Chazz shouted. "You, me chicken contest, NOW!"

"Fine!" Tasara shouted.

"Yay! A chicken contest!" Zeta said.

"We're playing chicken?" Jaden said. "I don't think I've ever played that before."

"It's easy!" Diana said. "One person sits on another person's shoulders and then you go against another pair and the first team to have the person sitting on the others shoulders wins and then the winners get to face the next team and so and so forth."

"I'm in!" Jaden said.

"I don't wanna play," Sy said. "I always get beat at games like this. . ."

"Come on, Sy!" Zeta said. "It's fun! Zane, wanna be my partner?"

". . . . . .S-Sure," he said. He jumped into the water and Zeta swam over to him. He went under water so she could get on his shoulders and came back up once she was on.

"Who wants to face us?" Zeta asked.

"We will!" Jaden shouted and he had Alexis on his shoulders. Zane and Jaden walked towards each other as the two girls above them started to wrestle with each other. After about two minutes. . . . .

"Hmm," Jaden said. "The stress on my shoulders in gone."

"That's because I beat Alexis and she fell off your back," Zeta said.

"To think you would have noticed," Zane said. Jaden looked behind him and Alexis was trying to straiten out her hair from the fall.

"Sorry," Jaden said.

"You weren't holding onto my legs," Alexis said. "No wonder I fell off so soon." She and Jaden swam to the edge of the pool.

"How 'bout you Bastion?" Zeta asked. "You wanna try? Diana can be your partner!"

"Oh, no," Diana said shaking her head. "I don't really want to."

"Oh, come on," Bastion said with a smile. "It'll be fun." She thought for a moment and got off her floaty. He did the same thing as Zane did so Diana could get on.

"Is she really light?" Zeta asked.

"Yes, actually," Bastion said. "Why?"

"I knew it!" Zeta shouted. "Have you been skipping meals again?"

"I can't help it!" Diana shouted.

"You have to stop getting so upset!" Zeta shouted. "Normally when people get upset they eat, but you skip eating!"

"Let's just play!" Diana shouted no longer wanting to talk about her skipping breakfast or lunch every once in a while. Zeta and Zane beat Diana and Bastion in about three minutes (at least Bastion held onto her legs so she wouldn't fall off unlike Jaden).

"You need to eat more meat," Zeta said.

"I told you to stop talking about my eating habits," Diana said getting out of the pool. Bastion walked out with her. She wrapped a towel around herself.

"This is just a question and I don't mean anything by it but. . ." Bastion asked her. "Did you eat this morning?"

". . . . . . . .Maybe," she said. He grabbed her hand and they started to walk out of the pool area.

"Where ya goin'?" Jaden asked.

"We'll be back in a moment," Bastion said. "We're going to get her something to eat."

"Great," Diana mumbled. "Another person worried about my personal life."

"Zane, you can let me down now," Zeta said. "Since Tasara and Chazz want to face each other you'll have to be Chazz's partner." He was about to go underwater so she could get off, but she just let herself fall off his shoulders.

"That's another way at getting off," Zane said.

"GET OVER HERE!" Tasara shouted at Zeta.

"Yes ma'am!" Zeta said. She swam over to Tasara and Tasara got on her shoulders.

"Get down, Zane," Chazz said. Zane rolled his eyes and let Chazz on his shoulders. IT WAS ON NOW!

Tasara and Chazz were wrestling as Zeta and Zane tried to keep their friends on their shoulders.

"Are your shoulders starting to hurt?" Zeta asked as Tasara slapped Chazz (O.O).

"Oh, yeah," Zane said. "How about we let them handle this without us having to be here with them."

"Okay," Zeta agreed. And with that Zane and Zeta let go of Chazz and Tasara and the two feuding friends fell into the pool.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!" Tasara and Chazz shouted at Zane and Zeta. "STOP SAYING WHAT I SAY! WHY YOU LITTLE-! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE! THAT'S IT!" Tasara and Chazz tackled each other and once again almost killed each other until Alexis, Jaden, Sy, Zane, and Zeta broke them up. Tomorrow would be Sunday, another day of weird happenings and Tasara and Chazz getting closer and closer to kill each other.

**A/N; how was that? I hope you like it! Yeah, kinda pointless, but it will lead up to other events! Ah, seems like Zeta and Zane are becoming better friends and Bastion is getting a little worried about Diana! Tell me what you think in your fic! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; thanks to one of my adventurous reviewers, they came up with a idea that I think is awesome and all of the reviewers are in it! Get ready for a up coming detention in the next chappie! LOL! Don't worry it is nothing horrible, but this chappie will be a little shorter than the last chappies, though. Just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**.:Chapter 6:.**

Theo was having trouble staying awake due to Dr. Crowler talking about the same boring stuff. Sofia, sitting next to him, was resisting the erge to smack her head against the desk. Emma (slypher red student), sitting in the second row, behind Theo and Sofia, was day dreaming. Kelsie (an obelisk blue student) was watching Dr. Crowler walk back and forth with no face expression on her face. Jaden, being the simpleton he is, was asleep along with Syrus.

Theo and Sofia had planned a prank for Dr. Crowler that day, but they were waiting for him to leave the classroom. Theo was a little sad that Zeta and the others weren't there to be in on the prank, but he could tell them about it after class.

A woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes walked into the room.

"Dr. Crowler," she said. "Chancler wishes to see you, sir."

"Ah, yes," Dr. Crowler said. "I will be back in a moment students." Dr. Crowler left the room with the woman and the classroom then filled with conversation.

"Now?" Sofia asked.

"Now," Theo said with a smile. Sofia rigged the rooms lighting system to a button just under her cuff on her right arm. She pressed the button and the lights went out. The room went from innocent talk to confusion in less time than it took for Sofia to press the button. Theo ran over to Dr. Crowlers desk, places something on Dr. Crowlers chair, and rushes back to his chair at the end of the row. They heard the door open and Sofia turned to power back on.

Dr. Crowler walked in and looked at the now calm class.

"Okay, class," he said. "Work quietly for the remainder of the period." Theo tried as hard as he could to keep his smile back and was able to until Dr. Crowler sat down. The whoopie cushion went off and the class broke out in laughter.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jaden shouted now awake. "I DIDN'T DO IT THIS TIME! I SWEAR!"

Dr. Crowler sat at his desk and his face being a hot pink color. Dr. Crowler stood and swatted the whoopie cushion out of his chair.

"Who could have done that?" Kelsie asked herself. She looked around the classroom and saw Sofia and Theo give each other a high five. "Hmm. . . . . ."

"What happened?" Emma asked, snapping out of her day dream. The person next to her told her what had happened and she giggled.

"I will find out who did this and when I do it will be the LONGEST detention he or she had ever been in!" Dr. Crowler shouted. The bell rang and everyone walked out of the class still laughing.

**A/N; that was a request from Agent of the Divine One and he, yet again, had another request which will be the next chapter! Then after that get ready for a field trip! I'm still thinking on where they should go; theme park, movies? Send me a message if you have an idea, please. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello everyone! I have a bad cold so I don't really know how long this will be. We'll have to see if I get tired of typing or not (which hasn't happened in, like, a year so don't worry your pretty little heads about it). To all my reviewers, please have some chocolate chip cookies and a tall class o' milk!**

**Okay, in the next chappie which is the field trip Zeta and Zane have some emotional moments XD 'cause, lately, there has been a lot of Bastion and Diana romance! Now it's Zane and Zeta's turn!**

**.:Chapter 7:.**

Theo, not having anywhere else to go, went to the Slypher dorm because Jaden, Sy, Alexis, Chumley, Zeta, Zane, Bastion, and Diana would be there.

"And that's what happened," Theo said with a smile over his and Sofia's victory. Dr. Crowler had no idea it was them and that was a good thing because he didn't really want detention again. "Oh and where is Chazz and Tasara?"

"Infirmary," Alexis said.

"Where, when!" Theo said thinking that they had really killed each other.

"Gym," Jaden said.

"How!" Theo asked.

"We were doing martial arts today," Zane said. He rubbed his side and looked at Zeta. "And that hurt a lot Zeta."

"I said I was sorry," Zeta said. She had kicked him in the side with a back kick (owie!). "Tasara and Chazz got a little. . . uh. . . carried away."

"I hate gym," Diana said. "We aren't all jocks."

"I don't like gym either," Chumley said. "The only sport or contest I'll play is a grilled cheese eating contest."

"Sounds like fun," Theo said. "How about you vs. me?"

"You vs. me?" Chumley said. "I've never lost and I never will."

"We'll see," Theo said with a smirk. Chumley told Professor Banner about their contest, and being Mr. Nice Guy, Professor Banner said he would make them a stack of grilled cheese and in the meantime they decided to go check on Chazz and Tasara, hoping they weren't trying to kill each other again.

At the infirmary. . . . . . . . . .

"Who won?" Chumley asked. Chazz and Tasara both said that they won and then argued again, so they dropped the question after a while.

"I beat Chazz and that's that," Tasara said simply. She had a bandage on her left cheek, her forehead was wrapped, and her left arm was wrapped up.

"Keep talking that big talk while you can," Chazz said. His forehead was wrapped up as well and he had his chest wrapped.

"You guys have to stop this arguing," Zane said.

"And what if we don't?" Tasara growled.

"Calm down," Zeta said.

"How can I!" she shouted. "Look at what that idiot did to my arm and my head! He banged his head against mine and then started to rip my arm apart with punches and kicks!"

"Look at what you did to me! You Smacked me in the head too! And my chest got no better treatment with those round-houses of yours!"

"Stop it!" Diana shouted. "This arguing has got to stop! Look at what you have done to one another! Duel, arm wrestle, something doesn't include spilling blood!"

"Diana?" Bastion said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just against violence between friends," Diana said.

"FRIENDS!" Tasara and Chazz shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE START THAT AGAIN! DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE!"

"We're not starting that again," Alexis said. "Besides, you two can't fight each other in your conditions. I talked to the nurse and she said you'll be able to leave in two hours so just be calm. And Diana is right. Stop fighting the extremely violent way."

"Who are you? Our mother?" Tasara asked.

"Right now I am," Alexis said. "Now get some rest."

"I'm not tired," Chazz said.

"Ditto," Tasara said.

"THEY AGREED ON SOMETHING!" Sy shouted. "WRITE THIS DOWN! GET A TAPE RECORDER! GET A VIDEO CAMERA! SOMETHING TO DOCUMENT THIS SCIENTIFIC BREAKTHROUGH!"

"Spare me," Tasara said. Alexis walked over to Tasara, made her lay down, and pulled the covers over her head. "HEY!"

"Go to sleep," Alexis said. Jaden smiled, ran over to Chazz and just threw the covers over his head.

"You Slypher slacker!" Chazz shouted.

They all left the infirmary and to their surprise Tasara and Chazz actually got some rest (O.O). They all went back to the Slypher dorm and the contest was on! WOOT!

After about five minutes. . . . . . .

Chumley laid on the floor rubbing his stomach and Theo sat at the table taking a drink of his soda. Jaden and the others were shocked at how many Theo had eaten.

"You aren't human," Chumley said.

"Yes I am," Theo said. "I'm just a faster eater than you, Chum."

"You are both insane!" Zeta said. "That isn't normal! Over 20 sandwiches in less than five minutes!"

"I know this will come back to haunt me," Diana said.

"I'm right there with ya," Bastion said.

"CCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!" Sy and Jaden shouted. "He beat Chum! That's a record! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Uh. . .thanks. . .?" Theo said.

"Ugh. . ." Alexis, Diana, and Zeta said. "Boys."

**A/N; looks like Chazz and Tasara got really, REALLY close to killing each other! The next chappie is the field trip and I have come up with what the field trip is myself BUT! If you did come up with a field trip it will be later on! I can promise you that! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for the inconvenience of me making up my mind on the field trip.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello again my. . . .fellow. . .um. . . .fanfic fanatics! Ah the beginning of their field trip is this chappie! I'm not sure how long the field trip will go on, but oh well! And yes, I have made up my mind on where they are going; a theme park! You might notice rides at this theme park from, Sea World, Islands of Adventure, and Hershey Park! I know that a few people have come up with field trip ideas, but don't be down because there are other field trips; so many other, strange, funny, insane field trips!**

**The romance between Bastion and Diana has been going on for the pat few chapters so now it is Zane and Zeta's turn to show that their friendship is growing! And what's this? Theo has met a girl and is now hanging out with her! Good thing she goes to Duel Academy or he'd never see her again! By the way, this chappie is mainly focused on the Zane and Zeta romance so sorry to all but you all will come in a little later (starts tearing hoping for forgiveness) I made up the name for the theme park, 'kay? Please, help yourself to the milk, cookies, and brownies which are to your left! ON WITH THE FIC!**

**.:Chapter 8:.**

Zeta was sound asleep, hugging her pillow and the blankets pushed down to her waist. Tasara woke up and looked at her sleeping friend. She grinned evilly.

"ACK!" Zeta shouted after Tasara hit her with her pillow. "Tasara you meanie!"

"Get you," Tasara said. "Today is the field trip to Hanahadashii Theme Park. You know, the trip that Professor Banner made Chancler let go on."

"Oh yeah!" Zeta said. "This is so cool!"

"I'm gonna take a shower," Tasara said. Zeta had taken a shower the previous night so all she had to do was get ready. They didn't have to wear their uniforms, but they did have to wear these bands around their wrists so they could be found.

Zeta changed into baggy jeans, brown shoes, and a brown long sleeve shirt with a v-neck. She brushed out her long hair and she heard Tasara turn the water off. She walked out after she dried her hair wit a towel around her. Then. . . . . .**BASH!**

"Are you ready yet!" Chazz asked (he's wearing that black outfit that he is now wearing on the series). He looked at Tasara who was in nothing but a towel.

"YOU PERVERT!" Tasara shouted. "I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF FOR THIS!" She pushed him out of the room and locked the door.

"Your gonna kill him right?" Zeta asked sitting on her bed brushing her hair.

"Oh yeah!" Tasara shouted. "I'm gonna kill that pervert if it's the last thing I do!" Zeta rolled her eyes. Tasara changed into black baggy jeans, black shoes, a silver colored belt, and a short sleeve blue shirt that said, 'Get Out Of My Face. . ." on it in silver. She flung the door open and chanced after Chazz who was running down the hall.

"Get back here!"

"I didn't see anything!" he shouted as she chased him. Zeta closed the door to their room and chased after her friends before Tasara got her hands on Chazz. She was running so fast that she didn't see Zane coming around the corner and she crashed into him knocking her to the ground.

"Ow," she said rubbing her back as she attempted to get up.

"I'm really sorry," Zane said helping her up. He was wearing his same shoes, but he wore jeans, and a white button down shirt. "I was just coming to get you. Hey, where's Tasara?"

"Chasing Chazz," Zeta said.

"Why?" Zane asked. "What did he do now?"

"He walked into our room and she was in nothing, but a towel," Zeta said with a smile. He smiled slightly and the two walked down the hall together.

At Diana's dorm. . . . . . . .

Diana stood in front of the mirror putting in her gold hoop earrings. She was wearing baggy jeans that were ripped on the shins, and knees, and had a few tears on her thighs. She wore a gold color belt and a brown short sleeve shirt that said, 'Maui 35' on it (I have that shirt from American Eagle!). She had her hair down. She got her earring in when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Hmm?" she said. She walked over to the door, unlocked it, and saw Bastion there. He, like everyone else, wore jeans, and a long sleeve green shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," she said. She walked over to her bed, grabbed her cell phone, and walked out of her room with Bastion.

On the bus. . . . . . . .

"Settle down children," Professor Banner said. No one listened. "Children. . ."

"QUIET!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

Silence. . . . . . .

"Uh. . thank you, Dr. Crowler," Professor Banner said. "Now, that we are all settled. While on the bus there is no food or drinks aloud and all cell phones must be off. You may use your iPods and you may play cards or other games. This ride will be an hour and 45 minutes. Now, let's go."

The bus (it like those really comfy charter buses, i love those! better than normal buses) started and they were off to Hanahadashii Theme Park!

Zane and Zeta were sitting next to each other in front, behind them was Bastion and Diana, behind them was Jaden and Sy, across from them was Alexis and Tasara, in front of them was Chazz and one of his little followers, and in front of him was Chumley.

"You okay Zane?" Zeta asked. He had been quiet since they took off. "Your very quiet."

"I'm not big on the whole theme park thing," he said.

"But they are a lot of fun," Zeta said. "What is there not to like?"

"A lot of things that I don't want to get into," Zane said. He felt Zeta hold his hand and he looked at her.

"It's okay," Zeta said. "Not everyone has to love every place in the world and you are one of those people who don't really like theme parks. Understandable. Don't worry though. I'll be with ya and we'll have a lot of fun together!"

". . .I'm sure we will," he said. "You are one of the many people who love to go to a lot of places."

"And I'll do anything to help you have a good time at Hanahadashii," she said. "I promise you that, Zane." He slightly smiled again and she smiled back.

One hour later. . . . . .

"I win," Tasara said in a bored tone. Alexis slammed her cards onto her lap. She and Tasara had been playing Go-Fish for an hour and Tasara won every time. "Can we play something else?"

"Sure," Alexis said. "What do you wanna play?"

"Beat the living crap out of Chazz," she said with a evil grin.

"Hey!" Chazz shouted. "Come over here and say that to my face!"

"I'm only behind you so turn your lazy butt around!" Tasara shouted back.

"Here we go again," Alexis said. Chazz and Tasara continued to fight until Professor Banner asked them to be quiet and then Dr. Crowler came over and seeing his face was more than enough to make them shut up (for about five minutes).

Diana and Bastion were sitting silently reading books until Jaden and Sy started to sing 'The Wheels On The Bus'. Then they tried to make Jaden and Sy stop singing.

Zane was looking out the window. It got quiet after Bastion and Diana made Jaden and Sy stop singing. He was a little bored and has listened to practically all the songs on his iPod.

"Zeta, I-" he trailed off after he saw Zeta asleep with her head resting on his shoulder. "Never mind." He held her hand.

"I'll make sure that you have a great time," he said silently. "I can promise you that, Zeta."

**A/N; oooooooohhhhhhhhh! Zane is starting to get close to Zeta! Yay! Don't worry, there will be more romance I can tell you that much right now! Anyway, in the next chapter:**

**They are finally at the theme park and they decide to go on a few roller coasters first!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N;** **ah, it seems that Diana and Bastion don't like roller coasters! This is going to be a fun and yet frightening start of what is supposed to be a nice day.**

**.:Chapter 9:.**

Everyone was off the bus and the large group of friends walked through the first part of the park.

"To bad Theo and the others didn't come with us," Zeta said.

"They wanted to meet us at the water rides later today," Tasara said. "Should we go on a few roller coasters first?"

"No," Diana said. She had been scared of roller coasters ever since she was little and still hadn't faced her fear of them. She hadn't even been on one before. Bastion nodded in agreement for he to was scared of them.

"Oh, yeah," Zeta said. "I forgot that Diana is roller coaster phobic."

"To bad!" Jaden said. He grabbed her hand and started to drag her towards the ride. "Roller coasters are your friend! The salt to your pepper! The fly in your soup! The best card in your deck!"

"Can you prove that?" Diana asked.

"Nope!" Jaden said. "I can't but, your going!" Sy dragged Bastion along as the others followed Jaden who was dragging Diana.

In the llllllllllllooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggg line. . . . . . .

Diana and Bastion were shaking a little.

"It'll be okay," Alexis said to her friend. "They aren't that scary. Now when we go on the haunted rides in the middle of the park you can be scared."

"I don't know," Diana said hearing the screams of those on the ride. "This isn't good."

"Oh, come on!" Tasara said. "The Great Bear is kinda nerve-raking, but this, The Lightening Racer, isn't scary at all! The two cars, Thunder and Lightening, race each other and whomever gets to the finish wins."

"This ride has got to be rigged," Chazz said. "We all know Thunder is gonna win."

"Lightening is gonna win," Tasara said. "It has and it will."

"You wanna bet!"

"How much ya got!"

"How much you got!" Chazz shouted. They pulled out their wallets and looked through them. "I'll bet thirty dollars Thunder wins!"

"Fine!" Tasara shouted. "Thirty on Lightening!" They put their wallets back in their pockets and gave each other cold stares.

"Ah," Zeta said. "It's so nice to be with friends." Zane rolled his eyes, Diana and Bastion were still shaking, Alexis smiled, and Sy and Jaden watching in amusement as Chazz and Tasara continued to yell at each other.

Since Chazz was part of their little group he went on Lightening to prove his point that the ride was rigged.

here's the seating on the ride;

car 1- Diana and Bastion

car 2- Zeta and Zane

car 3- Jaden and Alexis

car 4- Tasara and Chazz (heheheheheheh)

car 5- Sy and Chum

"I am not liking this," Diana said as she put on her seatbelt. The bar lowered and the people that worked with the ride came back to check if everyone was in.

"Neither do I," Bastion said. "This will not be fun."

"You two are being chicken," Zeta said.

"Calm down," Zane said. The ride started to go up the large hill slowly and the tension was growing. When they got to the top of the large hill Bastion and Diana, out of fear, held into each other (like they were hugging each other).

"Here we go!" Alexis shouted. The car started down the hill. Bastion and Diana blushed a little as they felt one another hold onto the other tighter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

After the ride. . . . . . . . .

"I think you two blew out my eardrum," Zane said.

"That was actually very fun," Diana said. Bastion nodded in agreement.

"And you almost blew our ears off with that screaming of yours," Sy said. "Chum and I could hear you very clearly from the back seat."

"Most defiantly," Chum said.

"Lightening won!" Tasara shouted. "Pay up you loser!"

"Shut it!" Chazz said handing her the money. "You got lucky this time, but later we'll come back to this ride and see who'll win then!"

"Fine!" Tasara shouted. "Your on! And now let's go to the Great Bear!"

"Yeah!" Zeta shouted. "I love that ride!"

"Me too!" Alexis said. She and Alexis ran towards the bigger ride. The others followed. Jaden, Sy, and Chum talking, Zane walking silently, Chazz and Tasara bickering, and Diana and Bastion talking along side Zane.

This is will be a long day.

**A/N; how was that! The next chappie we meet up with the others (namely you guys) and see what they are up to! Seems like Theo has met someone from the school (oooooohhhhhh!)! Then after that, after the great bear they think it will be fun to go in the haunted house. It seems like Zeta doesn't enjoy haunted houses (zane and zeta fluffiness!)! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; Zeta has a little fear of haunted houses! Theo and his friends come up with a plan to scare the heck out of Zeta and the others! Let's see how this works out!**

**Oh, and I'm a tad confused. All the characters that are not Zeta, Tasara, and Diana are other reviewers! So if you had suggested something that has another reviewer in it I might change your idea a little. I just wanted to get that out since people have been giving me ideas and I'm not sure if that was okay if other reviewers were in them. And if I had made any mistakes please tell me! If I screwed up I wanna know!**

**Drackial- **well, well, well. You have an oc for later huh? And it's a Jaden pairing! Very interesting! I will strongly consider your request! Please have some milk and cookies! Please do! Chocolate chip or peanut butter?

**.:Chapter 10:.**

Emma, Theo, Sofia, and Kelsie walked off the ride and looked for another ride. They walked further into the park and were around a few arcades and gaming stands (like those stands were you win stuffed animals and stuff).

"I'm hungry," Theo said. "I'm gonna go get a drink or somethin', You guys want anything?"

"Nope," Emma said. Kelsie shook her head and Sofia declined. Theo shrugged his shoulders and walked towards a hotdog stand. Then. . . . .

**POW!**

"Ow, ow, ow," Theo said rubbing his arm. He had crashed into a girl with blond hair (I accidentally deleted your info on this character so tell me if I messed something up, Agent of the Divine One. Sorry!). "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I didn't see you there." She smiled and Theo blushed a little because to him she was kind of cute.

"What's your name?" he asked. "What school do you go to?"

"Oh, my name is Sophia (notice the change in spelling)," she said. "And I got to Duel Academy."

"Me too!" Theo said. "My name is Jekyll Theophelis Hyde," he said. "But my friends call me Theo."

"Oh, I remember," she said. "I saw you walking down the hall to detention."

"_Great, now she knows me as the one who goes to detention," _Theo thought. Sophia turned when she saw her friends calling her.

"Coming!" she said. "I'll see you later, Theo, okay? Bye!"

"See ya!" he said. All of a sudden he wasn't so hungry. He walked over to his friends who were waiting in line to play head-to-head on DDR (dance dance revolution).

"I thought you went to get something to eat," Kelsie said.

"I'm not hungry anymore," he said with a smile.

"What's with you?" Emma asked with a laugh. "You seem so happy. What are you so happy about?" Theo thought for a second since he didn't want to talk about his encounter with Sophia just yet.

"I came up with a plan," Theo said. "To scare the heck out of the others. You know, Jaden's group."

"We're listening," Sofia said.

"We'll does anyone have zombie duel monsters?" he asked. They knew where he was going with this. They all grinned and nodded. "I heard that Jaden's group was heading for the haunted house. Are you guys up for a little prank?"

"Like the one we pulled on Dr. Crowler?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah," Theo said. "But this one will scare them into the next century."

"Tasara will kill us if we do that," Emma said. She was a witness to Tasara and Chazz's fight in gym, the one that sent them to the infirmary. She shuddered at the thought of what Tasara would do to her.

"Don't worry about it," Theo said. "Tasara and I are friends. . . .I think. . . . Hmm. . . .yeah, I'm pretty sure."

With Jaden's group. . . . . . .

"That. . . . .was. . . . .awesome!" Jaden and Sy shouted.

"It was fun," Diana said. Now that she and Bastion were over their fear of roller coasters they thought the day would go by smoothly.

"We're here!" Tasara said. She pointed to the large black gates that read, 'Haunted House' on the sign above it. Zeta clung to Zane's arm.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked. "Are you scared of haunted houses?"

"Kinda," she said. "It's not that it scares me just in basic. I hate the fact that things pop our of nowhere. It freaks me out."

"And you said we were being chicken," Bastion said. "Just keep telling yourself it isn't real."

"I do."

"And?"

"It doesn't work," Zeta said.

"Don't worry," Zane said. "I'll sit next to you on the ride. It'll be okay. Just don't constrict my arm, okay?"

"Fine," Zeta said still a little freaked. They walked through the gates and waited in the short line to get on the ride.

Inside the ride. . . . . . .

Theo and his friends were in a part of the ride that would be opening once Zeta's group got onto the ride. They looked through their decks for either zombie type monsters or monsters that were just scary in basic.

"I have the Molten Zombie," Emma said.

"I have Spirit of the Pharaoh," Theo said with glee.

"Armored Zombie," Sofia said holding up the card.

"I have the Vampire Lord," Kelsie said. They all got out their duel disks and stood.

"Now remember," Theo said. "We are not going to use attacks. That would just be mean. Once they come through those doors, and since their car will be the only one in here until the reach the end, we will use our monsters and scare them."

"You said that attacking them would be mean, which I totally agree with, but scaring them to death? You would call that?" Emma asked.

"I call that a practical joke," Theo said.

Back on the ride. . . . . . . .

They had just gotten on and were going through the first part of the ride which wasn't scary at all. It was just going around the dinning room which were just holograms. Zeta was holding Zane's hand.

"Just stay calm, Zeta," Zane said. "This part isn't scary. I've been on this ride before and until we get to the haunted library, nothing pops out of nowhere."

"Thank god," Zeta said.

"This. . . . is. . . .so. . . . . .lame," Jaden said.

"It sure is interesting," Diana said.

"It's lame," Sy said.

"After this can we eat?" Chum asked.

"That sounds more fun than this," Jaden said.

"Oh, come on, Jaden," Alexis said. "Just sit back and have a good time. After this we'll go to the games and stuff like that."

"But-."

"Yes, Chum," Alexis said. "We'll eat first."

"This isn't scary at all, darn it!" Tasara shouted.

"Stop yelling!" Chazz shouted.

"Then why are you yelling at me!" Tasara shouted.

"Because your yelling at me so can it!"

"Maybe you should can it!"

"You both should be quiet as we're on the ride," Bastion said.

"Yeah," Diana said. "You two can kill each other once we're off the ride, but please, don't kill each other while we're eating." Tasara and Chazz turned and didn't face each other.

As the ride continued Zeta remained a little shaky. Zane gave her comfort a few times to help her calm down every once in a while. They finally got to the library and Theo's plan was to be executed.

"This is the last part of the ride," Zane said. "The library." She let go of his hand and clung to his arm. He smiled a little and blushed, but no one saw (awe!).

"Ready?" Theo asked. They were hiding behind the large book cases.

"Ready," Emma said.

"Ready," Sofia said.

"Just go already," Kelsie said. They all placed their cards on their duel disks. Theo's monster, Spirit of the Pharaoh, came from behind the book case and screeched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diana, Alexis, Zeta, and Tasara shouted. "THAT'S AN ACTUAL MONSTER!"

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Tasara is scared of a hologram," Chazz teased. Kelsie's monster the Vampire lord jumped onto the front of the car.

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the boys shouted. Chazz and Tasara clung to each other not knowing what they were doing. Then Emma and Sofia's monsters, Molten Zombie and Armored Zombie, came out from behind the other book cases and walk along side of the car.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted. The lights in the room turned on and the ride stopped. They heard laughter as the duel monsters disappeared.

"Hahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" and there stood Sofia, Kelsie, Emma, and Theo.

"That was perfect!" Theo shouted whipping the tears away from his eyes. He was laughing so hard it made him cry. "Man, I'm good!"

"You nearly gave Zeta a heart attack!" Zane said. Zeta's eyes were wide and she still holding onto Zane's arm.

"Sorry, man," Theo said. "I couldn't let you guys go on a haunted ride with out getting scared."

"That was a good one!" Jaden said. He and Theo gave each other a high fire.

"JADEN!" the other shouted.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh and Tasara," Emma said. "Look at who your hugging." Chazz and Tasara looked at each other and let go.

"YOU PERVERT!" Tasara shouted. "FIRST YOU PEEP ON ME WHEN I'M IN NOTHING BUT A TOWEL AND NOW YOUR HUGGING ME! WHAT'S YOUR DEAL!"

"LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK!" Chazz shouted. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HUGGED ME!"

"OKAY LET'S GET OFF THIS RIDE BECAUSE I WANNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THIS GUY!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

THERE YOU GO AGAIN! YOUR JUST TALKING EMPTY THREATS!"

"WE'LL SEE!" Chazz shouted. He and Tasara continued to argue.

"That was so mean!" Zeta shouted still scared stiff. "I get scared on these types of rides really easily!"

"Sorry," Theo said. "I didn't know. Really." Zane gave Zeta a hug. They all got off the ride and decided to get something to eat together before Theo and his group went on more rides.

**A/N; it does my heart well that Tasara and Chazz keep fighting! In the next chappie:**

**Lunch time! What's with Jaden's craving for juice? Weird conversations, randomness, and Tasara and Chazz get into another fight! Yay! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello everyone! How was the last chapter? Yes, Zeta is scared of those types of things. Now it is time that the others had something to eat before the two groups go there separate ways. ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**.:Chapter 11:.**

"Juciejuicejuicecomeonbabyjuciejuicejuciemelikejuiceiwantjuicejuicejuicejuicejuicejuicejuicejuiceilikejuicemewantjuciecomeonbabyjuicejuicejuice!" Jaden said as he sat at the table. Bastion and Zane were picking up their soda and pizza and Jaden's juice.

"What's with your juice craving?" Emma asked.

"I. . . don't. . . .know," Jaden said. Sy smiled at his friend.

"Are you okay now?" Diana asked her friend.

"Yeah," Zeta said with a smile. "And you are forgiven for scaring me, Theo, Sofia, Emma, and Kelsie." They smiled even though they didn't intended on her forgiving them for just a silly prank, but they went along with it.

"Pizza anyone?" Bastion asked as he and Zane walked to the table. They placed the two large pizzas on the table along with the many drinks.

"Juice!" Jaden said as Alexis passed him is drink. Chazz and Tasara were kept a safe distance away from each other even though they had a clear shot at each other (you know, like, to throw something at each other). They all got a slice of pizza and started to eat.

"Today has started to be a great day," Diana said.

"No it hasn't," Zeta said. "It was in the very beginning, but after the roller coasters, NO WAY!"

"We said sorry like a thousand times!" Theo said. "WE'RE SORRY!"

"Okay," Zeta said with a smile. "Just never do it again."

"Or next time my Chaos Dragon will have fun ripping you apart," Tasara said. "OUCH!" Chazz had kicked her in the shin.

"Don't threaten Theo!"

"Oh, shut it!" Tasara shouted rubbing her shin. "You lucky they separated us or I'd knock you into the next millennium!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Chazz shouted.

"You two will settle this later," Kelsie said. "Right now we are eating so kill each other later on today."

"Ugh," Tasara groaned.

"Hmph," Chazz said. Oh how they wanted to kill each other. Jaden grabbed his third slice of pizza and continued to stuff himself.

"Good thing we're going to play games next," Bastion said.

"Yeah," Zane said. "Or Jaden would toss his cookies if we went on another ride."

"Ain't it the truth!" Jaden said with a smile. Chum and Theo were now in a pizza eating contest.

"Slow down before you both chock!" Sofia said. They didn't listen. "Don't come crying to me when your gasping for air!"

"Their just having some fun," Zeta said taking a sip of her coke. "Chill out. They'll be fine. After all they had a grilled cheese eating contest and they turned out okay in the end."

"Nope," Jaden said. "Chum was sick for a day after that one!"

"Then they might wanna stop right about now," Diana said. Chum fell backwards and out of his seat.

"I win," Theo said simply.

"Wha-!" the others said.

"Yup," Theo said taking a drink of his Root Beer. "I beat him 12 to 10, no problem."

"Your not human," Emma said. Theo grinned and went back to drinking his soda. Chum laid there for a moment before getting up again.

After they ate. . . . . . . . .

"Thanks for letting us eat with ya," Emma said.

"Yup," Theo said. The others nodded.

"We'll catch ya at the water rides in a few hours okay?" Sofia said.

"You bet!" Jaden said. "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Aren't you hyper," Kelsie said with her arms crossed. "I think he's had enough sugar for today."

"Maybe the next week," Alexis joked.

"Not funny!" Jaden said. Theo's group waved as they walked away from Zane's group.

"Well," Zane said. "Let's get to the games." They all walked down to the gaming and between Tasara and Chazz; let the games begin!

**A/N; short chapter I know, but this leads into a huge fight between Tasara and Chazz! ZaneXZeta and BastionXDiana fluffiness is included! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; Salve (hi in Latin)! I'm taking Latin right now so I've been saying Salve for the past few hours. Silly, I know, but it helps me to remember it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Today, sadly, I don't have any cookies so you can help yourself to pizza and soda! I will have cookies next time! Promise! **

**In this chappie Tasara and Chazz aren't fooling around when ut comes to any game with weapons! Plus fluffiness! You've got to love fluffiness! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**.:Chapter 12:.**

They walked into the gaming part of the park and there were so many games to play. Then they heard a man calling,

"Come and fight your enemy!" he shouted. "Play the pole game! Smack your adversary with these long poles! Stand on opposite sides of the arena and hit your opponent! If they are knocked down you are the winner!"

"Good thing the poles are padded," Tasara said. "So when I kick your butt you won't be crying, Chazz."

"You wanna play me in that!" Chazz shouted.

"I'm not callin' ya out for dinner!" Tasara shouted. Tasara and Chazz ran to the game and waited in line. Jaden, Alexis, and Sy ran over to watch.

"Oh great," Zeta said. "Another game they can maul each other in."

"I guess it's in their nature," Bastion said. Zane and Zeta decided to walk around the area to find some games to play and Bastion and Diana went to play a few rounds of arcade games head-to-head.

Tasara and Chazz. . . . . . .

"You ready?" Tasara asked holding the pole.

"Don't cry when I win," Chazz said with a smirk.

"Let's see if you can even touch me with that stick of yours," Tasara said.

"GO!" the man shouted. Tasara and Chazz charged at each other and were blocking hits.

"This is cool!" Jaden said.

"Is this safe?" Alexis said. "They aren't going to get hurt will they?"

"I'm not sure," said the man with a smile. "It depends on how hard they hit each other."

"Oh great," Alexis, Jaden, and Sy said smacking their foreheads with their hands. "They're going to kill each other."

Zane and Zeta. . . . . . .

"Nice shot!" Zeta said. Zane was playing a game where you throw a ball and if it lands in a blue cup you get a large prize, a silver cup a medium prize, and a green cup you get a small prize. The man handed Zane a medium prize which was a stuffed Kuriboh (so cute!). He looked at Zeta and handed it to her.

"Here," he said. "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "After all, you're the one that played the game."

"I'm sure," he said. She held the Kuriboh in her arms and smiled.

"It's really cute. Thank you so much Zane!" Zeta said with a smile.

"Think nothing of it," he said. _"She smiles so much. When she smiles it even makes me feel happy inside. Could it be? Do I have. . .a crush on her?"_

Bastion and Diana. . . . . . .

"Your good at these games," Bastion said. They were playing a game called Tekken 3 (one of my favs). It's where you can play head-to-head and you choose a character to play. You have three people on a team and you fight each other like a martial arts tournament. The first team to beat all three players of the opponents team wins.

"It's not that hard," Diana said. "I played this a lot back home."

"You've beaten two of my men already," Bastion said.

**YOU LOSE**

"This game cheats," Bastion said.

"Eh," Diana said. "Sometimes they are or maybe your just not good at these types of games. What are you good at in the game category? Sports games?"

"I've never really spent time in an arcade so I wouldn't know," Bastion said. Then from the corner of her eye, Diana saw a photo booth (those are fun to, take pictures of you and your friends is fun!).

"I bet you take a good picture." she said.

"Huh?" he said. She held his hand and walked him over to the photo booth.

"These are really fun," Diana said. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No."

"All we do is sit on the small bench in the back of the booth and look at the camera. And we make funny faces, hug, pose, all that stuff. Zeta, Tasara, and I do these all the time." Bastion and Diana walked into the booth.

Tasara and Chazz. . . . . . .

They leaped away from each other and were tired from blocking and getting hit. Neither of them were giving in.

"This isn't a fighting tournament," the man said to himself. "We are going to make soooooooooo much money off of these two!"

"They'll kill each other!" Alexis said. "And your worried about the money!"

"This is like that movie we saw last week, Sy!" Jaden said.

"Yeah, it is!" Sy said.

"AWESOME!" they both shouted.

"I bet Chazz is going to win," Sy said.

"Totally," Jaden said. "There is a way she can win, but really. Fighting man power there is a slim chance."

"Excuse me?" Alexis said.

"Face it," Jaden said patting her on the back. "They are equally matched, but Chazz is gonna win. CHAZZ IT UP!"

"Oh yeah?" Alexis said. "GO TASARA! KICK HIS BUTT!"

"I intend to," Tasara said. She went into his Chazz but he dodged giving her the advantage because she could hit him while he was in the air for that slight second.

"See?" Alexis said. "Girls are just as good as guys."

"CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! CHAZZ IT UP! YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sy and Jaden shouted.

Zane and Zeta. . . . . . . .

They sat on the bench outside of the fighting area. They could hear Jaden and Sy shouted 'Chazz it up!' and Alexis shouting 'Go Tasara!'.

"It seems like Jaden and Alexis are at it now," Zeta said. "But their letting Chazz and Tasara settle it."

"Tasara and Chazz need to learn that you make an enemy over time and not just because of one little cause," Zane said. "The first day you came here they became enemies over a small argument. Enemies are built over time. This is just foolishness."

"Or, maybe," Zeta said. "This is their way of saying they like each other."

"Possibly," Zane said. "But the way they mauled each other and were sent to the infirmary says differently."

"It was kinda funny though," Zeta said. "I've seen this many times. What they lack in grace and truth they make up for in anger and dispute. It's just their way of hiding the truth. They really want to tell each that they like one another. I guess they don't want us to know just yet."

"Have you noticed this with Tasara?"

"Yeah," Zeta said. "Once, but that was a while ago. She did have a boyfriend at one point, but when her parents started to-. I've said to much."

"I won't tell her that you told me about her past."

"It's not that," Zeta said. She stood and looked at Zane and her smiled had vanished. "Diana, Tasara, and myself made a promise not to reveal our horrible pasts. You can understand that, right?"

". . . . Yes," Zane said.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Diana! Hey Bastion!" Zeta said with her smile back once again. Zane stood as well.

"What where you two up to?" Bastion asked.

"Talking," Zane said. "And you?"

"We played a few games and went into the small photo booth," Diana said. She and Bastion each had four pictures from the photo booth. "Where are Tasara, Jaden, Sy, and Chazz? Aren't they done yet? It's been half an' hour."

"Let's go look," Zeta said. "They're probably watching other people maul each other." The two girls rushed to the gaming area.

"_What did she mean? She had a horrible past that she doesn't want to speak of? What happened to her to-!" _Zane snapped out of thought when he felt Bastion out his hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I was just thinking," Zane said. "Let's catch up to Zeta and Diana." Bastion nodded and they ran after Diana and Zeta. Once they caught up to them they were watching Tasara and Chazz beat each other to death.

**POW, SMACK, CRACK, BAM, SMASH, GRIND, KA-BOOM, KA-POW, BANG!**

"Oh. . .my. . .god," Diana, Zeta, Zane, and Bastion said. Tasara walked out of the arena and Chazz was on the ground in pain.

"Ha! I told you!" Alexis said.

"Ugh," Jaden said. "It seems girls do have the 'kick serious butt' power.

"You better believe it," Tasara said.

"Pitiful," Zeta said.

"So wrong," Diana said.

"Completely strange," Zane said.

"This makes no sense," Bastion said. "They beat each other for the fun of it?" Zane, Zeta, Diana, Alexis, Jaden, and Sy nodded. "Well, this day will never end."

**A/N; Tasara kicked Chazz's butt. She must feel a lot better! It seems like Zane's mind is now full of thoughts with what Zeta had said earlier. Yay, fluffiness! How was it? Fluffy enough for you guys?**

**In the next chappie;**

**Water rides! It is time for the water rides my friends! Theo and Zane's groups go on a bunch of water rides! Jaden, the water is NOT for drinking! They also go to see one of those shows that you see at Sea World and stuff with the dolphins and whales! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hi! (Cough) I have cough and I'm really miserable right now, so I don't know how much I'll get done, but I will try to make this chapter long (cough). Ready to see Chazz and Tasara have a fluffy moment! Yes, yes, I know you all are like 'fluffy? Chazz and Tasara! I gotta see this!'. and I see that there are more people who wish to be in this fic later! Coolio! Yes, you all will be able to be in the fic later on, after the theme park chapters most likely. Because after that are a few special chapters! I will say no more. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Oh, and please have some milk and cookies, which are fresh out of the oven!**

**.:Chapter 13:.**

"There you guys are!" Theo shouted. Theo and his group were standing in front of the Canyon River Rapids water ride. "We've been here for about ten minutes! Where were ya?"

"Watching Tasara kick the crap out of Chazz," Jaden said. "They'll be here in a moment. They wanted to do one more round."

"Oh, great," Kelsie said.

"There they are!" Emma said pointing to the two. Tasara had her hand over her eye and Chazz was walking next to her with a grin.

"You assassin!" Tasara shouted. "You smacked me in the eye with the flippin' pole!"

"Hahaha Hahahahahaha!" Chazz laughed. "And I beat you! Now we are even!"

"Tasara. . . .lost. . .?" Diana and Zeta said at the same time. "Whoa. . . . . You must be a good fighter, Chazz."

"Yes, yes I am," Chazz said.

"Don't flatter yourself!" Tasara shouted.

"How about we get onto the ride before these get into another fight," Bastion said. They walked onto the ride. Since it was a water ride they put all of their belongings in a small area where you place prizes, shoes, etc. Being the smart people they are they wore their swimsuits under their clothes and brought towels fro after the ride.

In the ride everyone sits in a large circle and puts a seat buckle on that goes around their waists. There are rapids (hence the name) and waterfalls and the water is really cold (believe me on that).

They all sat down and waited for the ride to start.

"This is gonna be cool!" Sy said. Jaden and Sy gave each other a high-five. Tasara and Chazz had to sit next to each other which they weren't happy about. Around Tasara's eye it was a light pink were Chazz had hit her with the pole.

"Jerk," Chazz said.

"Assassin," Tasara said.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" they both shouted at each other.

"Stop it, guys," Diana said.

"Let it go, Diana," Zeta said.

"Nothing can stop them once they've been set off," Zane said. The ride started!

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jaden and Sy shouted. "YYYYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS IS AWESOME!"

The ride was thrashing them around and the water was hitting them in face. Chazz's hair got so wet that it lost it's spikiness (O.O).

**SPLASH!**

Tasara and Chazz's side hit the rocks behind them causing their faces to get a little to close to each other.

"Oh . . .my. . .god," Sofia said.

"What?" Theo said. Sofia turned Theo's head. ". . . . Wow. . . ."

"Chazz, Tasara?" Diana said. Chazz and Tasara's cheeks were red and their eyes were wide as their lips met by accident (because of the hit with the rocks). Tasara slapped him.

"Ow, ow, ow," Chazz said rubbing his cheek.

"YOU PERVERT!" Tasara shouted, her cheeks still red.

"YOU KISSED ME FIRST!"

"ONLY IN YOUR DREAMS!"

"They really do like each other," Emma whispered to Kelsie. Kelsie nodded in agreement.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Tasara shouted.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

"Ugh," Diana said. "They just won't quit will they?"

"No," Zane and Zeta said.

After the ride. . . . . . . .

They decided to keep their stuff at the Canyon River Rapids ride and decided to go on Journey To Atlantis (it's not that bad of a ride actually, it's a ride from Sea World).

"Now this is a lame ride," Tasara said.

"Yup," Chazz said. They looked at the large ride and walked in. The cars seated two people per car so it was the same as before but Theo and his group were in the next set of cars behind Jaden's group.

"I heard this ride is very fun," Zeta said with a smile and she and Zane sat in car 1.

"From who?" Tasara asked. "You five year old cousin?"

"No," Zeta said. "From my cousin who's a senior."

"Oh," Tasara said.

"Well, this might not be one of the fastest rides in the park," Diana said. "But I heard that it had twists and turns and two huge hills."

"NICE!" Jaden shouted. "Hills are the best! As long as the drops are huge!"

"Oh, they are, Jaden," Bastion said.

"YES!" Jaden shouted.

The ride started and Chazz and Tasara started to get bored. There was a woman speaking to them, supposedly as a 'Atlantian'. She was telling them about Atlantis and it's people. Then the lights went out and they were being jerked around.

"What the heck?" Tasara asked.

"_You outsiders are here to steal our land, our ocean, and our gold," _said the woman. _"Now you must be eliminated. Never to share what you have seen and what you have learned. There is no going back now. Hahahahahahaa!"_

"Well, this is now getting interesting," Chazz said. They were jerked around some more and then they felt the car go up and then stop for a moment.

"Oh jeez," Zeta and Zane said. The car dropped down the first huge hill. Diana and Bastion were holding onto each other again, Zeta was holding onto Zane's arm, Tasara laughed when water hit Chazz square in the face, Chazz laughed when Tasara got hit square in the face with water, Jaden and Sy had their arms up in the air, Alexis was sitting there with a sigh on her face as Chum held onto her arm screaming like a little girl.

After the ride. . . . . .

"I am so cold," Zeta said. "Can we go on normal rides now?"

"Is there any other water rides anyone wants to go on?" Zane asked the others. Everyone thought for a moment and then Emma said,

"TIDAL FORCE!"

"Tidal Force?" Bastion said. Diana had her arms crossed since she was cold and gave Emma a puzzling look.

"I've never heard of that ride," Diana said.

"It's only one of the cooliest rides in the park!" Emma said. "Let's go!" They all followed their hyper friend to the entrance to the Tidal Force ride. It had a long way up and an even longer and faster way down.

"I feel very uncomfortable with the structure and safety of the ride, Emma," Diana said.

"Can you repeat that one more time?" Jaden asked. "I didn't get one word you just said."

"We mustn't dilly or dally for Tidal Force is callin our names! Let's go!" Emma shouted. Once again they followed their friend onto the ride. It was kinda slow getting up the ridiculously large hill and when they turned to corner for the drop,

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

They all screamed and when the large car hit the water,

**SSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

(The Tidal Force in Hershey Park gives off a huge wave and splash that gets people wet whom are walking by the ride!)

After the ride. . . . . . .

"THAT WAS THE COOLEST RIDE EVER!" Jaden shouted.

"It was okay," Tasara shouted as she rung out her hair. Chazz shook his head and his head was spiky again. "Your not a dog, idiot."

"Shut up," Chazz said.

"I'm done with water rides," Sy said.

"Me too," Zeta said. "I'm cold and I feel like going on rides that are H2Oless."

"Okay," Zane said. "You guys wanna come?"

"Na," Theo said. "We're gonna hit a few more water rides."

"Emma," Kelsie said. "Lead the way to next water ride."

"Yes!" Emma shouted. She led her friends to the next BIG ride with huge hills, huge drops, and the smallest lines. Jaden and his pals went back to Canyon River Rapids to get their stuff.

**A/N; how was that? I hope you liked it (cough, cough). This is all I'm going to write at the moment. I'm going to get a drink of water and work on the next chapter (cough). In the next chapter:**

**As their day at the Theme Park comes to a close they all head back to Professor Banner. On the bus ride back to the academy** **they all talk to Professor Banner and learn of the up coming event which takes place the next day, or should I say next night!**

**PLEASE REVIEW NOW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; Hello! I am back! In the chapter you learn more about the up coming event! Sadly I can not tell you at this point of the chapter so you will have to read and find out! Plus, this chappie will be a little short since it's just giving details about the event. ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Milk and cookies are to your left! Take as many as you want!**

**.:Chapter 14:.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shouted as they were being thrashed around on the roller coaster The Wild Cat (I find it weird that in Hershey Park that the Wind Cat is right across from the Wild Mouse XD).

The ride came to a stop and Diana rubbed her lower back.

"That ride hurts your back on the instant turns and all the thrashing is kill me," she said. Tasara and Chazz were rubbing their heads because on a sudden turn they smashed heads.

"Ow," Tasara said. "That hurt. I thought you head was hollow so it shouldn't have hurt that much." Chazz elbowed her arm and she was now rubbing her arm. "Hey, what's that?"

"Where?" Chazz said. She smacked him in the back of the head and he faced her with a death glare. She walked away with no comment. "Girls. . . . ."

Zeta looked at the clock on her cell phone and saw that it was about twenty minutes before they had to leave. Since they were on the opposite side of the park from where the teachers were they headed out.

At the bus. . . . . .

"Okay, everyone get into your seats," Professor Banner said. "Let's not waste time." Diana, Bastion, and the rest of their group was already seated as was most of the students. Theo walked down the isle trying to find a place to sit since he got on the bus later than the others. So, the really good seats were taken.

"Hey, Theo," said a girl.

"Hmm?" he said as he was walking past the first few seats. He turned to see Sophia. "Oh, hi."

"You wanna sit with me?" she asked. "My friend Marie wanted to sit with her boyfriend so I have no one to hang out with."

"Sure," Theo said. He sat down next to her. "Look I don't wanna be know as the guy who gets sent to detention okay?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I never knew you as that. I always thought of you as just a guy. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Oh, okay," Theo said. _"At least I won't be known as 'the guy who gets sent to detention'. But what if I get sent there again? Ah! Bad, bad, bad very bad!"_

Professor Banner sat in the seat next to Dr. Crowler as the bus took off for the academy. Dr. Crowler started a conversation with Professor Banner.

"Are you one of the chaperones this year?" Professor Banner asked.

"Yes, sadly," Dr. Crowler said. "I hate looking after those crazy kids. Especially those slypher slackers."

"(big sweat drop) That's interesting," Professor Banner said. "Chancler said I will be able to chaperone as well."

"Chaperone?" Zeta asked. She looked over Professor Banners shoulder. "Chaperone for what? It's not another duel tournament is it? We've had two of those already."

"No, Zeta," he said with a smile. "It's the Halloween Dance. It's tomorrow night."

"Dance?" Diana said, placing her book on her lap. "We have a dance tomorrow? Why didn't I get any memo?"

"The Halloween Dance is a yearly event," Professor Banner said. "The girls and boys of the school get into dresses and tuxes, dance, eat, and have fun with their friends. Over the years it has been one of the favorable dances of the year."

"Sounds like fun!" Jaden shouted.

"It does sound like fun doesn't it?" Sy said.

"_A dance?" _Zane thought. _"I could ask Zeta to the dance, but not now. Maybe later."_

"It is a mask dance," Dr. Crowler said.

"A mask dance?" Jaden said.

"Ah, yes," Professor Banner said. "You must wear a mask as well as a dress and or tux. One of the better ways to meet your secret admirer."

"_This dance seems like a perfect chance for me and Diana to get closer," _Bastion thought.

"The dance is held in the ridiculously large Obelisk Blue ball room and dinning hall," Professor Banner said. "So everyone gets to party in style rather than every dorm with itself. So Alexis, an Obelisk Blue, and Jaden, a Slypher Red, can go together." Alexis and Jaden blushed a little.

"That gives us little time to find dates," Sy said. "That only gives us tomorrow morning and afternoon!"

"The dance starts at five and goes all the way till midnight," Professor Banner said.

"This is going to be so cool," Zeta said. "Don't you think, Zane?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "It'll be a lot of fun."

"This will be very entertaining," Diana said. "It has been a while since I went to a dance."

"Oh, and Tasara," Zeta said. "We're making you wear a dress."

"WHAT!"

**A/N; well, I know that was short, but it was only to tell you about the dance, okay? Now if you want to go to the dance I need to know what color dress/tux you want! And for the tuxes try to stick to white or black, not pink or purple or something because that's just weird. In the next chapter:**

**The boys (Bastion and Zane) are trying to gain enough confidence to ask Diana and Zeta to the dance! And it seems like Theo, Sy and Jadenis trying to gain enough confidence as well!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; this chappie is around Zane and Bastion trying to gain confidence and the next chappie were Theo, Sy, and Jaden gain enough confidence to ask these three special girls! And Sy and Jaden are trying to ask special oc's from two of my reviewers! LOL!**

**Okay, let me explain the whole mask thing because I wasn't very clear. The mask for the guys are basically the mask you see on the Phantom of the Opera (because I think the gys in that kind of mask will look awesome!) and the girls masks are colorful masks that only cover the eyes.**

**Agent of the Divine One- **you had another idea for a mask so I will have to think about that. Who knows? Theo could be going out on a limb! You know? Trying to make this fancy dance interesting!

**.:Chapter 15:.**

Zane sat on the edge of the bed in his room and then fell back. He was trying to think of a way to ask Zeta to the dance. He was a little worried about some other guy asking her to the dance before he got the chance to. Oh, how he didn't want that to happen.

"I hope Bastion his having better luck than me," he said to himself.

At Bastion's. . . . . .

"How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna do this? How am I gonna do this?" Bastion repeated. He looked to his side and saw the pictures of him and Diana in the photo booth. He smiled a little and got back to thinking. "Maybe a poem or something. That might be a good way to get her attention. A letter with a rose? But what color roses does she like? This is hard. I have equations for dueling, but no formula I come up with will give me the answer to Diana's heart."

With Tasara and Zeta. . . . . .

"Just try it on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Just put it on!" Zeta said. "After all, don't you want to match Chazz's tux when you guys meet each other at the dance?" Tasara's cheeks turned pick and she grabbed Zeta's shirt collar.

"I. . .am. . .not. . .going. . .with. . .Chazz," Tasara said angrily.

"Okay, okay," Zeta said. "Just try the dress on. Pppppppppplllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? After all, it's blue! Your favorite color!"

"Ugh," Tasara moaned. "If you must."

"Yes!" Zeta said. "Zeta: 1 and Tasara: 0! Anyway, here ya go!" She handed Tasara and the dress and pushed her into the restroom.

_Two minutes later_

"Perfect!" Zeta said. Tasara was in a dark blue dress with long sleeves and it was a v-neck. The rim of the bottom of the dress was white. "You look really nice."

"(anger mark) I hate this dress, I hate Chazz, I hate dances, and I hate you," Tasara said. "What dress are you wearing? Just out of curiosity."

"I'm wearing my black dress with the white sash around the waist," Zeta said. "You know? The one with the low shoulders."

"Oh, yeah," Tasara said. "That one." Zeta smiled and then tried to talk Tasara into doing her hair before the dance that night.

With Diana. . . . . . .

Diana pushed her hair back and put it up in a pony tail. She got out her paint brush and started to paint the scenery outside of her window which was a large willow tree. She heard someone knock on her door so she got up and walked over to the door.

"Hello?" she said after she opened the door. No one was there. She looked both ways, down both halls, but couldn't find anyone. She looked down and saw a red and white rode tied together and a note attached to the red ribbon. "Who could have-?" She bent down and held the roses in her hand. She looked at the card and opened it.

_My dearest Diana,_

_As a friend, I ask you to the dance tonight. I will be waiting for you by the stairs in the Obelisk Ballroom. If you change your mind, I understand. Please, leave me your reply at my door._

_From, Bastion Misawa_

She smiled and walked back into her room. She closed the door and sat at her desk.

"He is so sweet," she said. She got out a piece of paper and wrote back to Bastion. She put the letter in an envelop. She got up, walked out of her room, and walked down to Bastion's room. She lightly knocked on the door and ran around the corner.

Back with Zane. . . . . .

He got up after he made the decision he was going to be strait forward with Zeta. He walked over to the door, but when he opened it Zeta was standing there for she was about to knock on the door.

"Oh," she said.

"Uh, hi," Zane said.

"Look, I-." they both said. "Oh, you go first. No, no, no, I insist."

"This is getting us nowhere," Zeta said.

"Yeah," Zane said. "How about you go first then."

"No, no, no," she said. "You can go first."

"Ladies first," Zane said. She shook her head.

"No," she said. "I really want you to go first." He blushed a little.

"O-Okay," he said. "I was wondering if you. . .wanted to. . . .um. . . . go to the dance with me. Would you like to go?"

"That was my question for you," she said with a smile. "Sure!" She gave him a hug and let go. "See you at the dance tonight!" She walked down the hall and back to her room. Zane's cheeks were red. He closed the door and locked it.

"Well," he said. "I better get out my tux for tonight."

Back with Bastion. . . . .

"What in earth-?" he said. He saw the envelop on the floor and picked it up. He walked back into his room and closed the door.

Diana, whom was just around the corner, smiled and walked back to her room to get out her dress for that night.

Bastion opened the envelop, having a feeling on who it was from.

_Bastion,_

_I will, as your date, go with you to the dance this evening. I will meet you at the stairs as soon as soon as the dance has started. _

_Until then, Diana_

He smiled and folded the letter again. He walked over to his closet to get ready for his date with Diana.

**A/N; LOVE IS IN THE AIR! Next: Jaden, Sy, and Theo are trying to ask these girls out to the dance! Seems like Jaden is flipping out and Sy is to shy! Oh and what is this! Chazz and Tasara both get anonymous letters, but are they from one another or is it a little trick Zeta and Diana came up with to get them to go with each other? Find out in the next chappie! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello! I would have updated the other day, but I was still a little under the weather. Anyway, this chappie is mostly around Theo, Sy and Jaden, but we do check in on the others a few times. Thanks for all the reviews! Today I have a BIG cake rather than cookies for we have broken 100 reviews my friends! Please have as much cake as you like! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!**

**.:Chapter 16:.**

Theo, Sy, and Jaden sat in Jaden and Sy's room thinking of who to ask to the dance. Alexis was asked by someone else and Jaden was out of people to ask, but he did like a girl on Slypher red. He met her a few days ago, but she was the only girl on Slypher red. Her name is Fallon and she had silver bangs, but her hair was lavender which reaches her shoulders except for her rattail which was wrapped in a black cloth.

Sy also had his eye on a girl named Sasha. She had red hair that was cut pixie style and was always spiked. She had jade eyes and was pretty quiet during class. Sy thought she and him had a lot in common so he was trying to think of way to ask her to the dance.

"How to ask Sophia to the dance. . . ." Theo said as he thought. "This is HARD!"

"I know," Jaden said. "I bet Bastion and Zane have dates by now."

"My bro always gets a date before I do," Sy said.

"You've never been on a date," Jaden said.

"That's my point," Sy said. "Zane has all the luck. I bet he asked Zeta or Tasara."

"Tasara would never go with him," Jaden said.

"We are supposed to be thinking about our dates not Zane's!" Theo said.

"Oh, yeah," Sy and Jaden said.

With Tasara. . . . . . .

Tasara was working on some of her homework when she heard a knock at the door. She moaned and got up.

"Zeta, when I told you to leave, I meant for you to came back an hour or-?" when she opened the door no one was there, but a letter was at her feet. "What the-?" She opened the letter and it read,

_Tasara,_

_I want to take you to the dance this evening. I will be waiting for you at the entrance at the beginning of the dance._

"No one signed it," she said. She took the note back into her room and sat down on her bed. "Well, it looks like I actually have a date, but. . . ." She opened the drawer next to her bed and took out a picture of a guy with shirt brown hair, his bangs covered his right eye, and he had purple eyes. "No one can take your place, Cho. No one. . ."

With Zeta and Diana. . . . . .

Diana and Zeta were heading to the onsen kind like an outdoor pool where the water in heated and you wear towels, boys and girls sides are separated by a bamboo wall when Diana asked,

"Do you think that making that note and leaving it at the door for Tasara was the right thing to do?"

"Yes," Zeta said. "She probably wouldn't go to the dance if we didn't. Why do you ask?" Diana sat there for a second and frowned.

"She hadn't gotten another boyfriend ever since Cho died in that car accident," Diana said. "It might be hard for her to adjust. I mean, she loved Cho."

"Now that I think about it," Zeta said. "It does seem like we did the wrong thing, but she needs to move on. I bet that's what Cho would have wanted."

"Your right," Diana said. "Hey, do you think Chazz got his letter by now?"

"Yeah," Zeta said. "I can't wait to see their faces at the dance."

With Chazz. . . . . . . .

"The idiot didn't sign the bloody card," he said. "I wonder who sent it though. . . ."

Back with Theo, Jaden, and Sy. . . . . .

"I got it!" Theo said. "Sophia, Fallon, and Sasha are all okay friends and Sophia told me that they were going to the onsen. We can ask them there."

"LET'S DO IT!" Jaden shouted. "Plus a little relaxation in the onsen will help get us ready for the dance."

So the guys went to the onsen. Chazz and Tasara stayed in their rooms because. . .they wanted to and Bastion and Zane went to the onsen as well.

At the onsen, boys side (the towel covers everything, don't worry). . . . . .

"I knew it," Sy said with a frown. He had asked Zane if he got a date and he did. "Zane is going with Zeta and Bastion is going with Diana."

"How did you ask Diana?" Jaden asked Bastion.

"I left her a note and some roses at her door," Bastion said. "I was a nice way to get her attention."

"How did you ask Zeta?" Jaden asked Zane.

"It's. . . .complicated," Zane said. "I'll leave it at that." Jaden raised a brow at Zane and went back to thinking of a plan.

On the girls side (don't worry, their towels cover everything). . . . . .

"You don't have a date yet?" Zeta asked. Sophia shook her head.

"Afraid not," Sophia said. "I haven't been asked by anyone. Yourself?"

"I'm going with Zane," Zeta said. "Diana is going with Bastion and we made a note for Tasara and we gave another one to Chazz so they'll be going together."

"Nice," Fallon said. "I haven't been asked by anyone yet either. I'm waiting for the right guy to ask me."

"Oh," Sasha said. "No one has asked me because I am a social outcast and no one likes me."

"That's not true," Sophia said. "Any guy would be happy to go with you." The other girls nodded in agreement.

Back on the boys side. . . . . .

"Okay," Sy said. "With Sasha I will be strait forward."

"Ditto," Theo said. "I will ask Sophia and hope she says yes." Theo and Sy were going to get out of the onsen and go over to the girls side to ask quickly.

"Jaden, you shouldn't be sitting against the bamboo wall like that," Sy said.

"No worries!" Jaden said. "This wall will hold!" He patted the wall and it started to shake.

"That's not good," Bastion said. Four of the bamboo beams fell over and the guys stared at the girls and the girls started at the guys.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls shouted.

"HI!" Jaden shouted.

"Zane!" Zeta shouted.

"Bastion!" Diana shouted. Zane and Bastion (big sweat drops) pointed to Jaden.

"Hey!" Jaden shouted.

"You're the one that knocked the wall over!" Bastion shouted. "They should be mad at you!"

"Your all the ones that looked!" Sophia shouted.

"I guess this is a bad time to ask you to the dance," Theo said.

"Huh?" Sophia said.

"Jaden wanted to ask Fallon to the dance, Sy wanted to ask Sasha to the dance, and well. . ." Theo said. "I wanted to ask you."

"Oh, Theo," Sophia said. "Sure, I'll go."

"Me too," Fallon said. She waved at Jaden and he waved back. Sasha nodded and Sy blushed (aw!).

"But!" Sophia said. "We'll go with you three on one condition."

"And that would be?" Sy asked.

"FIX THE WALL AND STAY ON YOUR SIDE!" all the girls shouted. The boys swam back to their side and started to get the wall back together.

"Diana, are you mad?" Bastion asked.

"No," she said. "I can't stay mad at anyone for to long."

"How about you, Zeta?" Zane asked scratching the back of his head.

". . . .No," she said. "Just like Diana, I can't stay mad very long." Zane and Bastion sighed in relief. "Now go help the others fix the wall." Zane and Bastion swam over to help Jaden, Sy, and Theo.

**A/N; that was a very interesting chapter! It seems like Tasara is having trouble since she still has feelings for her old boyfriend. NEXT IS THE DANCE! YAY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hi! I'm still a little under the weather, but I will never stop updating! First, I have some milk and cookies for everyone, and second here are a few review responses and then back to the story! Oh, and part one which is chapter 17 is about BastionXDiana, ZaneXZeta, and ChazzXTasara, BUT the next chapter is all about the reviewers! Yes! I have dedicated a full chapter to you all because I love you sooooo much!**

**Agent of the Divine One- **You are soooooooooooooooooooooo sweet! Thank you so much for the review and the medicine! The pixie sticks really did help! LOL!

**Raven's soul sister- **Diana and Bastion is your fav couple? That's so cute! Personally, I think their relationship is one of the cutest! What do you like about their relationship? Thank you!

**Marikkaiba1990- **Tasara's past is the saddest one of the three. She was abused, her boyfriend died, and so on. The chapter after the next one is mainly about her and Chazz! Yay! Fluff! Then after that it's Diana and Bastion's turn to shine! Thanks for the review!

**.:Chapter 17:.**

Diana went over to Tasara and Zeta's dorm so they could get ready for the dance! Diana had lightly curled her hair, Zeta put hers in a bun, and Tasara left her hair flat, but Zeta, being the way she is, lightly curled Tasara's hair.

"I feel so silly," Diana said in her black dress. The dress was sleeveless and she wore black gloves that came up to her elbows.

"Why?" Zeta asked. "You look great, your going with Bastion, what could go wrong?" Diana shrugged.

"I just have a feeling that something will go wrong," Diana said. Tasara hadn't said a word for hours and didn't make eye contact with her friends. She was ready to get to the dance and they walked out the door.

When they got to the dance. . . . . .

"I'll meet up with you guys later," Diana said. "I have to go meet Bastion at the stairs."

"See ya!" Zeta said. Tasara stood there and didn't say a word. "Tasara, what's wrong with you? You've been upset all day." Tasara didn't answer. "Just stay here and your date will come, okay?" Zeta walked away after giving her friend a hug.

At the stairs. . . . . . .

Bastion stood against the stairs in his tux, holding a white rose. He was spacing out when he felt someone place their hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa!" he shouted. He faced Diana who smiled at him. "Diana, you scared me."

"Sorry," she said. "You look very nice, Bastion." Bastion blushed and smiled at Diana.

"You look nice yourself," he said. "Now, shall we?" He held out his hand and she held his. They interlocked arms and walked into the dance.

Back with Tasara. . . . . . .

Tasara stood against the door frame. She was thinking about her past which haunted her more and more since that day was tomorrow.

"_You stupid girl!" shouted her father. He hit Tasara and she just stood there with her eyes wide. Her mother stood in the room laughing. "Get out of my face." Tasara turned and walked to her room. She closed the door and rubbed her cheek._

"_I hate you. . ." she said. "I hate you both." _

"_Tasara!" she heard someone call from the window. She ran over to the window and saw Cho there. "Come on, let's go to the football game."_

"_I can't," she said. "My parents are in the livingroom, guarding the door."_

"_That's why I brought this," he said. "I knew your parents would do that so I brought a ladder." Tasara smiled as he put the ladder up to her window. She got down and they ran to the schools football field._

She started to tear and she crossed her arms. She wiped the tears away when she heard someone coming her way.

"What are you doing here?" Chazz asked.

"What are you doing here?" Tasara asked him. He pulled out his letter and held it up to her.

"I got an invite from someone and it said to wait for them here," he said. Tasara's eyes widened and she pulled out the same letter.

"YOU'RE MY DATE!" they shouted. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA SENDING ME A LETTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

With Zane and Zeta. . . . . .

Zane handed Zeta her drink and then he asked,

"Do you hear people yelling?" he asked. Zeta looked in Tasara and Chazz's direction and saw the two yelling at each other.

"That's Tasara and Chazz," she said. "They met each other as planned!"

"As planned?" Zane said. Zeta faced him with a smile. She nodded and pointed to Diana who was dancing with Bastion.

"It was Diana's and my idea," Zeta said. "Tasara wasn't going to come since she didn't get a date so Diana and I made two letters and sent them to Tasara and Chazz making them be dates."

"That's an interesting way to get Tasara to go to a dance," Zane said.

"It worked didn't it?" Zeta said. Zane nodded and she laughed a little. "You wanna dance?" Zane looked at her.

"Uh," he said. "I don't know. . .I mean. . .I've never danced with a girl before. . .and. . .well. . ."

"It's easy," she said. "Have you ever seen people do ballroom dancing?"

"No."

"Really?" she asked. "Well, you're the first person I've ever asked that question to and they said 'no'. I'll show ya." She grabbed his hand and walked him onto the dance floor. Diana and Bastion were next to them.

"Hey, Zeta, hey, Zane," Diana said.

"Hi," Zeta said. "Now, you and I hold hands with our right hands and you place your left hand on my waist and I place my left hand on your shoulder." They got into position. "The thing is that you lead the dance not me." Zane took a deep breath and made the first step. Zeta followed him and smiled. They looked over at Diana and Bastion who were doing twists, spins, and all these other moves.

"They're good," Zane said.

"Diana took a class," Zeta said. "She is a very good dancer when it comes to ballroom dancing. She stands on the sidelines when it comes to break dancing. Break dancing is more of Tasara's dance."

"Oh," he said. "You know how to dance."

"I'm not perfect at it, but I can at least dance," she said. He smiled. "You'll get better with practice."

"I guess I should practice more then," Zane said. "As long as you are my partner."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Zeta said.

**A/N; the next chappie is all about YOU! LOL! Get ready! It seems like Theo's mask is very different and more in the Halloween spirit! Let's see how your characters are doing with their dates! Oh, and for all the girls I made hunky oc dates for them, but if you want to make your own, please give me his name and a quick description. Now, I must look at all my reviews and get every since character that people have asked to be put in! Later! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; not a lot to say except for I am feeling a lot better, still coughing and sneezing and I'm a little tired, but other than that I am fine. Now here are special appearances!**

**Theo, Sofia, Emma, Kelsie, Fallon, Sasha, Calli, Leila, Kyree, Hikari, Yami, Mina, AND Crystal!**

**Oi, so many oc's, but it is worth it because they are all so cool! Now, I have taken care of the dates for you guys. I haven't updated for two reasons; 1: still sick, and 2: I was taking the time to come up with dates for all of you. If I overlooked anyone, please tell me and I will put you in as soon as I can! I hope you like your dates!**

**.:Chapter 18:.**

Theo was talking to Yami and Hikari, two identical brothers that were in Ra yellow. Hikari is a goth and Yami is the pretty boy.

"So you have three dates?" Theo asked.

"Yes," Yami said. "It is so hard to be me." Yami ran his fingers through his blonde hair and Hikari rolled his eyes at his brothers comment. He could have cared less even though he had a date. Three girls: Lili, Ora, and Oki walked up to Yami. He walked away with the girls.

"Ugh," Hikari said. "Hey, isn't that your date down there?" Theo looked over the balcony to see Sophia looking for him.

"Yeah," he said. "Shouldn't you go find your date?"

"Yeah, whatever," Hikari said. He turned and walked away. Theo shrugged, jumped off the balcony, and landed in front of Sophia.

"Oh, my," she said. "Did you just jump from the balcony?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "I didn't want to make you wait any longer. So, how are ya?"

"Good," she said. "Still a little mad about the whole onsen thing, but I'm okay nonetheless." Theo pointed to Jaden who was on the other side of the room, dancing with Fallon.

"It was him, not me," Theo said. "I am innocent along with Sy, Zane, and Bastion, okay? Just wanted to get that out there." Sophia laughed a little.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked. Theo blushed a little.

"Uh. . . .s-sure," he said. She held his hand and they walked out onto the dance floor (awe!).

With Crystal, Sofia, Kelsie, Emma, Calli, Kyree, Mina, and Leila. . . . . . .

The girls were talking as were their dates. Crystal had come with Trey. Trey had crystal blue hair and purple eyes. He was one of the most handsome boys at the school.

Emma had come with Jin, the prankster of her class. He had fire red hair and red eyes. She thought he was funny and they had been friends for the past two years.

Kelsie came with Jiro, Jin's best friend. Jiro had dark brown hair and black eyes. He really didn't care for anything or anyone. He and Kelsie have every class with each other.

Calli came with Kuro, the hottie in her class. Kuro had black hair and brown eyes. He was about two inches taller than her and she loves his smile.

Kyree came with Amida, who was on the local football team and had to be excused from class every once in a while for practice. He has dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

Mina came with Kurt, who was on the same football team as Amida. He had black hair and his bangs covered his right eye and his eyes were jade.

Sofia came with Aaron, just a basic, hot, hardworking student at the school. He is a honor student in dragon type monsters and is usually very quiet.

Mina came with Rai, a slypher red student who was going to be moved up to Ra yellow in a matter of days. He has light brown hair and amber eyes.

Leila came with Akemi, a excellent tennis player and is admired by a lot of girls (but he asked Leila that lucky girl!). He has silver hair and black eyes.

((Are these dates cute enough for you all?)) The boys, being the way they are, got a little tired of listening to the girls conversations and they all asked their dates if they wanted to dance. They all agreed and walked onto the dance floor.

"Hey, guys," Zeta said. She turned back to Zane. "See, your getting the hang of it. Maybe later I can teach you how to tango."

"Tango?" he asked.

"That's my specialty!" Zeta said.

"Ya know, I'm kind hungry," Emma said. "Do you know when dinner is being served?" Jin looked at the clock and smiled.

"Eh, can you wait five minutes?" he asked. She nodded with a smile. "Good. I'm a little hungry as well, but we all have to wait."

With Tasara and Chazz. . . . . . .

"I hate you. . ." Tasara said.

"No complains over here," Chazz said. "But I hate you more."

"No, I hate you more."

"I hate you so much I would rip my eyes out."

"I hate you so much I would jump off the Empire State Building." And this went on and on and on.

At dinner (yum!). . . . . . . .

"You even tough my plate, I'll cut your hand off," Chazz said to Jaden. Jaden pouted and looked at Chazz with puppy eyes. No effect.

"Calm down," Sy said.

"Yeah, really," Sash said. She and Sy tried to calm their friend before he tackled Chazz to the floor.

"Behave yourself Jaden," Fallon said.

"I'm hungry and you have plenty, Chazz!" Jaden said. "At least give me your chicken." Diana handed her plate to Jaden and he smiled.

"You can have the rest of mine," she said. "I'm not all that hungry."

"YOU ROCK DIANA!" Jaden shouted taking her plate. "See! She's nice!" Kelsie shook her head unapprovingly.

"This food is awesome," Emma said.

"I agree," Mina said. "Very good." Crystal nodded.

"So, I hear that you are a great break dancer, Tasara," Crystal said. Tasara looked up at Crystal and smirked.

"The best around here," Tasara said. "And why do you bring that up, Crystal?"

"I would like to see what you can do on the dance floor sometime this year," she said with a smile. "And I would like you to teach me a few moves if you know some I don't already."

"I'll think about it," Tasara said. She went back to eating because she lost complete interest in the conversation.

"Hey," Calli said. "The dance is almost over and I would have to say that it was pretty fun. I got to dance with one of the cutest guys in the school, got a good dinner, and got to hang out with my freakishly large group of pals!"

"Yup!" Zeta said giving her a high five. Zane smiled at her.

"This was one of the better days here at the school," Leila said. Akemi nodded.

"I would have to agree," he said.

"I'm going back to my room," Diana said. "I'm a little tired." She stood and Bastion got up.

"I'll walk you to your room," he said. "I was going to head back myself anyway and you might like a little bit of company." She smiled and the two walked out of the ballroom.

"Well, tomorrow is a normal school day," Sofia said. "Too bad this night had to end so soon."

"_So am I," _Tasara thought. _"My sleep will be haunted by your voice and tomorrow will be filled with torment. This happens every year. Only if you hadn't left me, Cho."_

**A/N; well, that was the end of the dance my friends! In the next chapter Tasara isn't in class and Chazz comes to visit her afterwards, but she's not in her room. Where did she go?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; this chapter is a little serious and lovey-dovey, and sad. Chazz says he doesn't care about Tasara and her feelings, but is that really how he feels? Can he stop her tears? Read and find out!**

**.:Chapter 19:.**

Professor Banner looked around the class and pulled out the attendance sheet. His cat was laying on the desk and yawned.

"Diana?" he asked. He saw her hand go up and he smiled. "Zeta?" She raised her hand and he smiled. "Tasara?"

"Tasara?" he asked again. "Zeta, where is Tasara? Is she late or sick?"

"She isn't feeling well," she said. "It's probably a cold or something, but she is back at our dorm asleep." Professor Banner nodded and placed an 'x' next to Tasara's name to show she was absent from class. Zeta looked at Diana who was next to her and they both frowned. Chazz who was sitting behind them was curious.

"_Is she skipping class?" _he thought. _"If she is I'm going to get her into a load of trouble for the fun of it."_

With Tasara. . . . . . . . .

Tasara looked at the calendar and frowned again. She sat on her bed and looked at the picture of Cho. Today was the day of Cho's death and it weighed heavy on her mind.

She put on her jean jacket and walked out of her room. She walked down the hallway after closing the door. She knew Zeta and Diana wouldn't get worried about where she was because they knew where she was going and weren't going to follow.

Later. . . . . . . .

Chazz walked down the hallway and violently pounded on the door.

"Tasara! I know your in there!" he shouted. "Come out! I know that you just skipped class for the heck of it, but-?" The door opened and he walked in. "Why is the door unlocked?" The room was empty and he walked over to the window.

"Where did she go?" he asked. He looked through the trees and saw Tasara running the direction of the local cemetery near the river. "What on earth is she doing?" He walked over to her bed and sat down to think for a moment, but a black book fell off the bed. It opened and it was Tasara's diary.

"Looks like even tough girls need something to write in," he said. He picked it up and it was open to the page with last nights date on it. "What's this?"

_Tomorrow will be a living hell for me. Cho has been gone for so long and I remember the day my father told me Cho had died, but what made it worse was that my father was happy about that. My beatings became worse and my heart had broken as my body was being broken as well. I go through the same thing every time that day comes, the day of his death. Why does this still weigh heavy on my mind after all this time? Tomorrow I will tell Zeta to report me sick and I will got o the cemetery. I will not break the promise I made to him._

Chazz placed the book down and headed out of the dorm. He was going to get Tasara and snap her out of the this vision of sadness.

At the cemetery. . . . . .

Tasara looked down at Cho's grave and sighed as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you have to go?" The wind blew her hair out of her face and she looked up. "You shouldn't have left me. I was so alone when you left."

"That doesn't mean you have to lonely now." She turned to see Chazz. "So you came here, huh?"

"Wha-? Why? HOW!" she asked. Chazz walked up to Cho's grave and frowned.

"So, you skipped class to come to Cho's grave," Chazz said. "Sweet. It makes me ill." Tasara sighed and looked at Cho's grave again. "You know, Tasara, you aren't alone. You have Zeta and Diana."

"No one can replace Cho," she said. "Not even Zeta and Diana. I'm nothing without him. I don't even know why I'm here anymore!" Chazz made a fist and slapped Tasara across the face as hard as he could.

"Stop it now!" Chazz shouted. "Do you think Cho would want you to think this of yourself! He would want you to be happy! You act like his death led to your suffering! His death may have made you suffer for a while, but you made yourself miserable!"

"I did. . ." she said. "I made myself miserable. . .?"

"Do you think he would want you to cry everyday over him?"

". . . .N-No," she said.

"Then get a grip," he said. "You have all the friends you could ever want. Zane, Zeta, Diana, Bastion, Jaden, Sy, and. . ."

"And?"

"Me," he said. "You have me." She looked at him. Her cheek was a bright red where he had slapped her.

"Your right," Tasara said. "He would want me to be happy." Chazz held out his hand.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go back to school, Tasara." She looked at Cho's grave and smiled. She held Chazz's hand and they ran toward the school.

"So. . .how did you find me?" she asked.

"I read your diary."

"YOU WHAT! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, CHAZZ!"

**A/N; looks like things are back to normal or are they? Tasara's problems have ended, but Diana's have just begun. It seems like Diana has become very sick and she is now stuck in the infirmary. How will Bastion react when he gets the news? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hi, not much to talk about right now. Maybe next time. Anyways, Diana is sick! NNNNNOOOOOO! How will Bastion react after he finds out that she is very ill with a fever of 102? Oh, and Tasara's language gets vulgar (she is starting to swear a little). And there is a special surprise for the BastionXDiana fluff!**

**.:Chapter 20:.**

Diana sat up and saw that she had two hours before class. She looked in the mirror and her cheeks were a little red. Diana placed her hand on her forehead and she was a little warm as well.

"I probably have a slight cold," she said. "Nothing to worry about." She got out of bed, took a shower, and got into her uniform. Diana grabbed her report and walked out of her room to get to class.

During class. . . . . . . .

Professor Banner was handing out the days assignment when he heard the door open and close. It was Diana. She felt a little dizzy.

"Ah, Diana," he said. "You are late." She looked up at him and her cheeks were a little redder than earlier and she was a little pale.

"Sorry, Professor," she said with a weak smile. "I'm just a little dizzy." She walked further into the classroom when all of a sudden she just collapsed.

"Diana!" said the Professor. He ran over to her and put his hand on her forehead. "You shouldn't have come to class today, Diana. Your burning up."

"Is she okay?" asked Jaden, who was sitting in the front of the room. Jaden and Sy ran down the stairs.

"I'll call the infirmary," said Professor Banner. Tasara and Zeta stood from their seats and ran down to Diana. Zeta sat next to Diana and Tasara pushed Jaden out of the way.

"Diana, are you retarded or something!" Tasara shouted. "If you were sick you should have not come to class!"

"Tasara, stop it," Zeta said.

"Sorry. . ." Diana said. "I was fine this morning." Professor Banner walked back over to Diana and picked her up.

"I will have to take her to the infirmary myself," he said. "Now, everyone, get back to work and I will be back as soon as I can."

"Can we come with you?" Zeta begged. "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Zeta," he said. "You will have to stay in class." Zeta frowned and Tasara was really mad now. Jaden picked up Diana's books and ran over to Professor Banner and handed them to Diana.

"Don't forget your books, Diana," Jaden said with a smile.

"Thanks," she said. Professor Banner smiled and carried her to the infirmary.

"She can be so dim sometimes it is unbelievable!" Tasara growled. "She is always pushing herself! Hasn't she ever heard of a break!" Zeta sighed at Tasara and walked back to her seat.

At the infirmary. . . . . . .

Diana sat on the chair as the nurse took her temperature and Professor Banner stood the side holding Diana's books.

"You have a fever," said the nurse. "And it is pretty high."

"What is her temperature exactly?" asked the Professor.

"102," said the nurse. "She will have to stay here at the infirmary for a day or so. Just until she gets better. I've also heard that she doesn't eat all that much, but I'll have to help her adjust to a normal eating habit. Her earing habit might be making her sicker."

"Okay," he said. "I will have someone bring you your work after class today." He smiled and handed Diana her books. He walked out of the infirmary and got back to his class.

After class. . . . . . . .

"SHE WHAT!" Chazz shouted. "Diana passed out during class!"

"Almost did," Tasara said. "She just collapsed right in front of us. It was really very shocking."

"No fake!" Jaden shouted. "It scared the heck outta me! I thought she just, like, died or something!"

"Jaden!" Alexis said. "Now that isn't nice to say! Diana might be a fragile person, but she wouldn't just die right in front of everyone!"

"Stop it," Zeta said. "Your making me feel bad." Zane frowned and Zeta hugged him. He blushed a bright pink and hugged her back.

"Now you made Zeta feel bad you idiot!" Tasara snapped at Jaden.

"Don't yell at him!" Alexis shouted.

"What, now, Jaden!" Tasara shouted. "Having Alexis fight your battles for you, now?" Jaden pouted and turned his back on her.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" Tasara shouted.

"Well, aren't we a lively gang," Bastion said as he walked over to his friends. They all stopped yelling and all looked at him. "What?" They knew how he liked Diana so they wanted to keep it on the down-low.

"Nothing," Zeta said rubbing her eyes.

"Where is Diana?" Bastion asked.

"We. . . .uh. . .don't know," Tasara said.

"Actually she is in the-!" Tasara hit Chazz over the head and he fell over.

"What?" Tasara said. "She is in the gym? Oh, look, you fell down! Let me help you up!" Tasara grabbed Chazz's shirt collar and pulled him back up.

"She's in the gym?" Bastion said. "She had gym class yesterday, guys. Now, where is she?" Then Theo came in through the door and said,

"Hey, I heard that Diana collapsed in class! Is she okay!"

"What?" Bastion asked as he faced Theo. "She collapsed!" Bastion ran down the hall and headed to the infirmary. Chazz, Tasara, Zeta, Zane, Jaden, and Alexis looked at Theo.

"What? Bad time?" he asked.

In the infirmary. . . . . . . . . .

Bastion ran into the infirmary and the nurse gave him a weird look. He had ran as fast as he could and was breathing heavily.

"Can I help you. . .?" she asked.

"Is (huff) Diana here (huff)?" he asked. The nurse walked over to her desk and found Diana's papers.

"Uh, yes," she said. "She is here with a high fever. She collapsed during class because her temperature went from 98, which she had this morning, to 102."

"102?" he asked with a sigh.

"She is in the next room if you want to talk to her," said the nurse. Bastion nodded and walked into the room. Diana was laying in the bed reading a book.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hi," she said. He walked into the room closing the door behind him. He sat down in the chair next to her and sighed. "What?"

"You were sick and you pushed yourself to go forward," he said. "That isn't very wise."

"Bastion, I felt fine this morning, but it must have gotten worse," she said. "I'm okay now. I'm here and nothing can happen to me."

"But your eating habit will get in the way," he said.

"Not you too," she said. She closed her book and frowned.

"I'm just worried," Bastion said.

"You, Tasara, Zeta, and practically everyone else I know," she said. "I'm not as hungry as other people may be."

"It will hurt you later on," he said with a sigh. "I don't want you to be hurt."

"I won't," she said. She sat up so they were looking eye-to-eye. "As long as you promise not to get hurt yourself."

"The only time I will be hurt is if you are hurt," he said. Their lips got close and they closed their eyes.

Back in the main room. . . . . . . .

**SMASH!**

Tasara and Chazz had kicked the infirmary door open and the nurse jumped into the air. She turned and saw Tasara, Chazz, Zeta, Zane, and Jaden.

"You scared me," she said. "How may I help you?" Zeta walked up to the woman.

"We are looking for our friends Diana and Bastion," she said. "Which room are they in?" The nurse pointed to the first door.

"Thanks," Zane said. The group walked to the door and opened it to see. . . . . .

"HOLY SHIT!" Tasara and Chazz shouted. Zane and Zeta's eyes were wide and Jaden pulled out his Kodak camera. "THEY ARE KISSING! WHAT THE HELL! IN THE INFIRMARY OF ALL PLACES!"

Bastion and Diana looked at their friends and looked back at each other.

"Uh, I'm sorry," he said. "My fault."

"No, no," she said. "It was my fault. We got a little to close and. . . .well . . . ."

"I am so out of here!" Tasara shouted. Chazz nodded and followed Tasara out of the room. Zeta and Zane just walked away with no comment. Tasara walked back into the room, grabbed Jaden, and dragged him out, but popped her head back in to say, "Bastion, you too!"

"G-Get some rest," he said. "And I'll. . .um. . .see you tomorrow." She nodded. He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

**A/N; it seems like Diana and Bastion are starting to realize that they love each other! In the next chapter:**

**Theo and Tasara have a duel! And what's weird is that their decks are almost alike, but Tasara depends on force to win her duels! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hi! Theo and Tasara are going to duel! Theo wants to see if Tasara can live up to her threats! This is gonna be good! And this chapter was an idea from Agent of the Divine One. Thanks! Just to tell you, I suck at duels and I get creature abilities messed up so sorry in advance for any mistakes. Please enjoy!**

**And here are milk and cookies for you all! Yay!**

**.:Chapter 21:.**

Tasara, Zeta, Theo, Chazz, Jaden, and Zane were all sitting near the Slypher dorm relaxing when Jaden shouted (out of boredom),

"ZETA, GET YOUR GAME ON!"

"Huh?" she asked. "I don't really want to duel right now, Jaden. Sorry." Jaden fell back and put his arms behind his head.

"This day sucks," he said.

"Quiet," Tasara said. "Your disturbing the peace and quiet. So, can it." Theo took out his deck and held it in his hand.

"Tasara, you need to get some of that stress off of your shoulders," Theo said as he stood. "How about a duel?"

"You against me?" she asked with a smirk. "I don't want to make you cry when I beat you."

"Didn't you tell me one time that your Chaos dragon would tear me apart?" he asked. "Let's see if you have the nerve to have your dragon lay a claw on my life points."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you," Zeta said. "There are other ways to take stress off of your shoulders."

"Yeah," Chazz said. "Bastion really took stress off of your mind yesterday so we don't need to worry about him."

"But now the idiot got himself ill," Tasara said. "He is smart, but it was stupid to kiss Diana when she had a fever."

"It wasn't one of his better ideas," Jaden said.

"Well, what do you say?" Theo asked. "A duel, Tasara?" She smirked and got out her deck along with her duel disk.

"Your on," she said. "Just don't go crying to Professor Banner after I kick your sorry ass." Theo smiled and got up from where he was standing.

"After all, it would be nice to see you at your best," he said. "You probably went easy on Zeta that time in detention."

"So what if I did?"

"I want to see your best," he said. "Don't hold back, got it?" Tasara put her deck into the disk and grinned.

"Duel," they both said.

"I wanted to duel. . ." Jaden mumbled to himself. Theo and Tasara drew their first five cards. Tasara looked at her hand and smiled.

"_Okay," _she thought. _"Let's see how he handles the cards I got this morning at the card shop." _

"She has that look in her eye again," Zane said. Zeta nodded.

"I will first will place D.D.M. - Different Dimension Master on the first in defense mode and I'll also place Kuriboh in defense mode," Tasara said. "That'll end my turn."

D.D.M. - Attack: 1700, Defense: 1500

Kuriboh - Attack: 300, Defense: 200

"My turn," Theo said. He drew a card and smiled. "I will place the Celtic Guardian in defense mode and place one card face down."

Celtic Guardian - Attack: 1400, Defense: 1200

"_That should be good for now," _Theo thought. _"My Celtic Guardian should save my life points if she attacks and once I know what I'm up against I'll play my face down card."_

"My draw," Tasara said. She drew a card and placed it in her hand. "Now, for one of my favorite cards, Cybernetic Magician in attack mode!"

Cyber M. - Attack: 2400, Defense: 1000

Theo had never seen this card before and to his knowledge he didn't even know Tasara had that card in her deck.

"And my monster has a special effect," Tasara said. "By sacrificing one card from my hand I can higher one of my monsters attack points to 2000. And I choose for Kuriboh to have these amount of points. Now I will use him to destroy your Celtic Guardian!" The little fuzz ball attack the guardian and it was destroyed. "Now, D.D.M., attack Theo directly!" The monster headed for Theo and attack him.

Theo: 2300 life points

"And now, my magician, end this!" she said. Her magician headed for Theo.

"I activate my face down card, Mirror Force!" Theo said. The attack was canceled. "And as a bonus your favorite monster gets destroyed."

"No," Tasara said. Her Cybernetic Magician was destroyed and sent to the graveyard. "You wanted me to attack you with my magician."

"Of course," Theo said. "So I could destroy it."

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," she said. She still had her Kuriboh (who's attack went back down to 300) and her D.D.M. Theo drew his card and smiled.

"I'll place Neo the Magic Swordsman in the field in attack mode," Theo said.

Neo - Attack: 1700, Defense: 1000

"Now I will attack your Kuriboh," he said. "Neo attack!" The swordsman rushed in for a attack and Kuriboh was destroyed.

Tasara: 2600 life points

"_I need to wait until the next turn," _Tasara thought. _"Once he plays another monster I'll play my face down card to buy myself time to draw the cards I need."_

"Your turn," Theo said.

"Fine," Tasara said drawing a card. "I don't even need my Chaos Dragon to defeat you."

"Oh, really?" Theo said. "We'll see."

"First, I'll play monster reborn to bring my Cybernetic Magician back from the grave," she said. The magician appeared again. "And I will now end my turn."

"_Why didn't she attack me?" _Theo asked himself. _"Is she trying to scare me or is she making a foolish mistake? Eh, I'll draw."_ He drew his card and said,

"Now, I'll place my Gemini Elf card," he said.

Gemini Elf - Attack: 1900, Defense: 900

"Thanks, Theo, because you have just activated my face down card," she said.

"_She was waiting for me to play another monster so once her card's affect was over she would be able to take my life points out with ease. Darn it. I should have seen this coming."_

"I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" she said. Swords of light formed around Theo's monsters and he wouldn't be able to attack for three turns. "You have no choice but to end your turn."

"Fine," Theo said with a sigh. "I end my turn."

"Good," she said. She drew a card. _"Dammit, I didn't get the card I wanted. I want to rip Theo apart with my Chaos Dragon, but I need to draw a light monster." _

"Well?"

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," she said. "Two turns to go." Theo drew a card and looked at his hand.

"_She has me pinned down at this point," _Theo said. _"We are close in life points, but with swords around me I can't attack." _

"I don't have all year, Theo!" Tasara complained.

"I'll just end my turn," he said. Tasara grinned and drew a card.

"Excellent!" she shouted. "Now I will sacrifice a dark monster and light monster to summon my Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End!" The large dragon appeared on the field.

Chaos Dragon- Attack: 3000, Defense: 2500

"And that's not all," she said. "I can also use his special ability. All it takes is to pay 1000 life points to send all of your monsters and my monsters from our hands to the graveyard."

Tasara- 1600 life points

Theo and Tasara discarded their hands and drew new hands.

"And you take 300 point damage from every card you discarded," Tasara said. "That means you lose 1500 life points!"

Theo- 800 life points

"Yeah, but since you put my monsters into the graveyard your Swords of Revealing Light is destroyed," Theo said. The card was then placed into Tasara's graveyard.

"A small prince to pay."

"_My monsters are in defense mode, but that won't be enough," _Theo said. _"Looks like I lost my first duel this year."_

"Now, I will use my Cybernetic Magician's special ability again to Kuriboh," Tasara said. "Now he will destroy your Gemini Elf!" The fuzz ball attacked the two elves and they were destroyed.

"Darn it!" Theo shouted.

"And now my Cybernetic Magician will attack Neo the Magic Swordsman!" Tasara said. The magician attacked Neo and he was instantly destroyed. "And for the final hit, my dragon will easily take you down. Chaos Emperor Dragon, attack Theo directly!"

"Ah!" Theo said as the dragon attacked him.

Theo- 0 life points

The monsters disappeared and Tasara held her hand out to Theo.

"Thanks," she said. "That really did take the stress off my shoulders."

"Your welcome," he said with a smile.

"Not bad," Zeta said. "I haven't even gotten close to beating Tasara, but you were really close! Good job!"

"It was an awesome duel!" Jaden said. "Sweetness!"

"To bad Diana and Bastion had to miss it," Zane said.

"He probably would have made up a formula to beat Tasara at one point," Jaden said.

"Then I would get it from him and kick Tasara's ass!" Chazz said.

"You idiot!" she shouted. "You could never beat me in a million years!"

"Oh, is that so!" he shouted back at her. Zeta, Zane, Theo, and Jaden walked away from their yelling friends and headed for the school.

**A/N; what a duel! In the next chapter:**

**Lane and Jagger are back and they are here for the school and Chazz! Chazz tries to stand up, but what happens when Tasara steps into the picture! Read and find out next time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; Jagger and Lane have returned! NOOOO! Anyway, Tasara stands up for Chazz and let see if she can bring them down a peg or two! But how did Diana get dragged into this? Will the others get to see Diana duel? But who will she face?**

**Please, have some milk and cookies!**

**Okay, some of you guys want to duel, but it will take me a while to work the duels out, make sure that the cards are being used properly, and then submit the those later chapters so please be patient. Thank you.**

**Bad Player- **Hello! It would be great to have you in the next chapter after the next chapter for that chapter is Duel Monsters Appreciation Day (like in the episode!)! Please have some milk and cookies like everyone else!

**.:Chapter 22:.**

Tasara, Zeta, and Diana were in the library with Jaden and Sy. Jaden and Sy were playing paper football and Zeta was the ref. Diana was reading and Tasara was writing a paper for Dr. Crowler's class.

"Goal!" Jaden said. Sy grinned and made a goal on Jaden.

"Goal!" Sy said. "Now we are tied, 13 to 13. Let's see if you can block me next hit, Jaden." Jaden got ready to flick the paper football.

"Let's see if you can block this," Jaden said with a smile. He flicked the paper football, but Tasara caught it in her hand and crumpled it up. "Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"What was that for, Tasara?" Zeta asked.

"I am trying to write my paper so stop acting like idiots and actually do something productive," Tasara growled.

"Calm down," Diana said with a smile. "To think that you would be a little calmer in the library. This is a nice quiet place."

"With these three being here it is just as noisy as the cafeteria," Tasara said. She got back to writing. Diana and Zeta looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Sy looked over at the hallway and saw Chazz and Professor Banner heading for Chancler's office.

"I wonder why their going to Chancler's office," Sy said.

"Hmm?" Jaden then saw Chazz and grinned. "There is only one way to find out!" He, Sy, and Zeta rose from the table and started to walk away. Diana and Tasara followed after they noticed where their friends were going.

They stood against the wall on both sides of Chancler's office, being carful not to open the door.

Inside the office. . . . . .

"Why are you two here. . .again?" Chazz asked his two brothers, Jagger and Lane. Professor Banner held onto Pharaoh as he watched the Jagger and Lane walk up to Chazz.

"We are here to take the school," Jagger said. "But in other words, we are doing _your _job."

"Did you think that we would give up after your little victory over us last time?" Lane asked. "Pathetic, Chazz. We still think you are not worthy of the Princeton name."

"Get out," Chazz said.

"I don't think so," Lane said. "Seto Kaiba himself said we could come here and duel for the school."

"You tried that before and you failed," Chazz said. "But if you want me to beat you again then so be it."

"We are not going to duel you again," Jagger said. "Seto Kaiba said we had to face someone new and we did a little research on each of your little friends. We found the duelist who might be the weakest and that is who we are going to duel."

"Hey, boneheads!"

"Who dares call us boneheads?" Lane shouted. He turned to see Tasara standing at the door. "You!"

"Leave Chazz out of this," Tasara said. "If you want to get this school you'll have to take me on first, you assholes!" Lane looked at the girl and pulled out a paper from his briefcase.

"Tasara Karasumi," he said. "One of the toughest students here. Not interested." Tasara was about to Lane, but Zeta and Diana held her back.

"Stop it, Tasara!" Zeta shouted.

"I'm going to tear them apart!" Tasara shouted. "If they want to face someone they should face me! No one talks about me friends like that! Even if it is Chazz they are talking about! I am the only one that can make him suffer, not these asses!"

"Tasara, stay calm!" Diana said. "It isn't worth the energy."

"Well, then they need to learn that everyone here at the school is strong!" Tasara shouted. "Even Sy has skill!"

"Okay, now you are lying," Chazz said.

"Shut it, Chazz!" Tasara snapped.

"I can tell that Tasara has faith in my skills," Sy said with a sigh. "Well. . .kinda."

"She was lying, Sy," Jaden said. Sy frowned and watched Zeta and Diana try to calm Tasara down.

"Hmm," Jagger said. He pulled out a paper as well and looked at Zeta. "Zeta Hortoba. She uses toon monsters for her duels and is also a tough one to beat." Lane pulled out the final paper and smiled.

"Diana Irashiki," he grinned. "It seems like she hasn't dueled once this year and is a passive student. Very quiet and a strait A student. She is the one we have been looking for."

"Huh?" Diana said.

"You are the one we must duel!" Lane said. "But the thing is we hired someone else to duel for us after we did a little research on you all."

"They have got to be perverts or something to be doing research on us," Tasara said.

"Come on in," Lane said. A man with short black hair and black eyes walked into the room. Diana's eye were wide.

"Hey, Diana," he said.

"Ray!" she said. "I have to face my. . . . . . . **brother**. . . . .?"

**Part 1: end**

**A/N; yes, I made this into parts to try and add some suspense to the story! I suck at making suspense, but I'm giving it a shot! Your probably wondering, "why did she put Diana into this?" well, I did because she hasn't dueled yet and I bet some people would like to see her duel! Anyway, in the next chapter;**

**Diana has to face her brother Ray! Can Diana beat her brother who is ranked number one at his college! Read and find out next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N; hello all! Me again with another chappie of the romantic and funny story, Going All The Way! It seems like Diana was dragged into the little struggle with Chazz and his brothers and she has to face her brother! Oh, boy! Let's see what Diana's deck has for us!**

**There has also been debate over if it is 'Lane' or 'Slade' so I'll change it to Slade since so many people are sure of it. **

**.:Chapter 23:.**

**Last time on 'Going All The Way!';**

"Come on in," Lane said. A man with short black hair and black eyes walked into the room. Diana's eye were wide.

"Hey, Diana," he said.

"Ray!" she said. "I have to face my. . . . . . . **brother**. . . . .?"

**On with normally scheduled chapter. . . . . . . .**

Diana walked up to her brother and he smiled again. She thought she wouldn't see her brother until he was out of college. Since their parents fought all the time he didn't want Diana growing up like that so he promised her once he was out of college and had a home of his own he would let her live with him.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for three more years," she said.

"Things change right?" he said. He patted her on the shoulder.

"Enough," Jagger said. "We didn't hire you to talk to your adversary."

"Well, you didn't tell me that I was going to duel my own sister," Ray said. "Oh well. They told me that I had to tell you the rules. So, rule one; you have one hour to get ready for our duel, two; the entire school has to watch meaning no private dueling, and third; no brother/sister reunions during any part of the duel." Diana nodded.

"You accept?" Slade asked. Diana thought for a moment and then looked at Jagger and Slade.

"Yes," she said. She walked out of the room. Tasara, Zeta and Chazz followed.

At Diana's. . . . . . . . . .

She looked through he cards and then her friends walked into her room (Jaden, Zane, Zeta, Tasara, Bastion, and Chazz). She stood and smiled at her friends. Zeta, being the way she is, gave Diana a hug.

"We just came here to say good luck," she said. "Your brother may be hard, but you can beat him. I just know it!"

"We can only hope," Diana said. Zane, Jaden, Zeta, Tasara, and Chazz left the room, but Bastion gave her a hug as well.

"I'll be watching, Diana," he said. "Don't worry. You'll do fine." He let go of her and walked out of the room.

"I hope I'll be fine," she said to herself.

_At the Obelisk Blue Duel arena. . . . . . ._

Ray and Diana stood on opposite sides of the arena and got their decks ready. She was shuffling her cards when she heard. . . .

"DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the hell!" Tasara shouted. "You guys are making her nervous!" Jaden and Sy continued to jumped up and down in their seats shouting, 'Diana it up!'.

"Actually, I find their cheering to be pretty nice," Alexis said. "This will be a great chance for Diana to show what she is made of."

"Diana really doesn't like to duel all that much," Zeta said. "She likes art. Her deck is mainly magicians and earth cards like the Dark Magician and Harpy Lady."

"Art, huh?" Zane said. "Then why is she here rather than an art school? Why is she here learning about duel monsters when she could be learning on how to be a great artist?"

"It's a long, complicated, and very sad story so I'd rather you not ask that again," Zeta said.

"Are you ready sis?" Ray asked.

"Uh. . . .y-yeah," she said. Dr. Crowler stepped onto the arena and held the mic.

"Today we have Ray and Diana Irashiki whom are going to face each other in a duel," Dr. Crowler said. "Now, duel!"

Diana and Ray drew five cards and Diana looked at her hand. She sighed and tried to think of a plan.

"This is going to be good," Theo said from behind Zane. "I've never seen Diana duel before."

"Neither have we," said everyone else.

"Oh," Theo said. "I guess we all get to see what Diana is capable of."

"She isn't capable of anything," Chazz said. "She can't intimidate anyone or anything. She might have some good cards, but none will be worth it."

"What did you say!" Tasara shouted. "DAMMIT CHAZZ! I SAVE YOUR ASS AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT! WHY DO YOU KEEP PICKING ON DIANA, HUH!"

"Yeah, why do you do that?" Theo asked. Tasara slapped Chazz over the head and he rubbed his soon to be bruise.

Diana took and deep breath and chose her first card.

"I place Harpy Lady in defense mode," she said. "And I place one card face down. That'll end my turn." Diana's heart was racing and she was terrified of her brother at the moment. He smiled, drew a card, and grabbed a card out of his hand.

"I place Battle Ox in attack mode!" he said. The monster appeared on the field and Ray continued to smile.

Harpy Lady- Attack: 1300, Defense: 1400

Battle Ox- Attack: 1700, Defense: 1000

"Battle Ox, attack Harpy Lady!" Ray shouted. The ox rushed towards Diana's Harpy Lady and it struck with it's huge axe. Her Harpy Lady was destroyed.

Diana: 3600 life points

"She could have stopped that with her face down card," Chazz said. "Unless she has a plan up her sleeve, which I doubt."

"I guess the shock of facing her brother still has her on end," Zeta said. "This isn't good." Diana drew a card and looked at her hand again.

"I place Kuriboh in defense mode," she said. "And now I will activate Monster Reborn to bring my Harpy Lady back." The card brought her monster back. "Now, I will use my monsters as a sacrifice to summon an old friend of yours, the Dark Magician!" Kuriboh and Harpy Lady disappeared and the Dark Magician appeared on the field. Ray remembered when he gave Diana that card and smiled at seeing it again.

Dark Magician- Attack: 2500, Defense: 2100

"I'm glad that you still have that card, Diana," he said with a laugh. "And I thought you got rid of it. Silly me."

"Dark Magician, attack his Battle Ox!" Diana said. Her Dark Magician pointed his staff at the large ox and destroyed it. "I place one card face down to end my turn."

Ray: 3200 life points

The students in the arena started to cheer now that Diana had the upper hand, but it seemed like Bastion cheered the loudest (aaaawwwee!).

"DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP!" Jaden and Sy cheered.

"'Chazz it up' sounds better," Chazz said with his arms crossed.

"Don't make me kill you," Tasara snapped.

Ray looked up at his sister and started to laugh. Diana just stood there, watching her brother. It made her remember how hard he used to laugh when bad things happened. Since their parents fought all the time he found that laughing all the time made it a little better.

"Now I remember why I miss that card so much," he said with a smile. "Good job, sis!"

"Ray!" Jagger shouted. "What did we tell you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ray said, drawing another card. "Take a chill pill, man. Now, let's see. . .what do we have here?"

"_I wonder what his next move is,"_ she thought.

"Now, I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode. I also place on card face down to end my turn." (This is not the card he is talking about, that will come later).

"_I guess he plans on playing the card later," _Diana thought. She drew a card and looked at it and then looked at her hand. _"There isn't a lot I can do right now." _She chose a card and placed it face down. "I play one face down card to end my turn."

"Okay," Ray said drawing a card. "I sacrifice my ox to summon Wingweaver!"

Wingweaver- Attack: 2750, Defense: 2400

"And now, Wingweaver, attack Dark Magician!" Ray said. His monster got ready for a attack, but Diana said,

"Not so fast, Ray," Diana said. "I activate Magical Hats!"

"Magical what?" Ray asked. Five hats appeared on Diana's side of the field, one went over the Dark Magician, the hats were shuffled, and the attack hit the hat in the middle.

"Magical Hats," Diana repeated. "It hides my Dark Magician from your attacks. Let's see how good you are at guessing games."

"Crap," Ray said to himself. He saw that he life points didn't go down, so she had saved herself. "I guess I'll end my turn." Diana drew a card. _"Come, Diana. Isn't it obvious? I am helping you in by playing poorly. Beat me before Jagger and Slade notice. You have to! For your school, for me, for your friends, and for yourself."_

"Since I like to keep you guessing and since there is nothing I can really do right now I will place another card face down to end my turn," she said.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU TWO AND FACE DOWN CARDS!" Chaz shouted. Tasara hit him over the head again. "OW!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SEW IT SHUT!" Tasara shouted.

"Those two will never stop will they?" Bastion asked. The other shook their heads and looked back at the duel. Ray drew another card and looked at his hand.

"Alright then," he said. "I will attack once again. Wingweaver, destroy the second to last hat!"

"_You fell right into my trap," _Diana thought. "I activate my trap card, Magical Cylinders! You see, you have attacked the right hat, but with this card activated my Dark Magician can use the cylinders to reflect your attack, back at your own monster."

"_That's it, Diana," _Ray thought. Diana Dark Magician came out of the hat with a large cylinder next to him. The attack went into the cylinder and came back out. The attack hit Wingweaver, destroying it.

"And you lose the amount of life points equal to your monsters attack points," Diana said with a smile.

Ray: 450 life points

"Impossible!" Slade shouted. "Ray is the best of the best and he is getting beaten by his little sister! Pathetic!"

"_I am done with all this fighting," _Ray thought. _"I see this duel as a fight, not a competition. Diana and I lives through struggle and hate. I don't want this to continue."_

- - - -

"_Diana will never be good enough for this family if she doesn't duel like Ray, Carol!" shouted her father._

"_John, she does not have to duel to be part of this family!" Carol shouted at her husband. "If she loves art and wants to be an artist, you should be behind her on it!"_

_Ray held onto his sister as she cried on his shoulder. How could his father say such things? She was his daughter. That should have been enough for her to be in the family. Diana held onto Ray's shirt and he tightened his hug._

"_Are you trying to control her life?" Carol shouted. "You have already led Ray down his path because he asked for it! Did Diana ask for this? No, she didn't! Now let her go to art school so she can be happy!"_

"_Her little friends are going to the academy," John said. "She will be fine there! She'll have Tasara and Zeta there with her!"_

"_But dueling isn't what she wants to do!" Carol shouted. "Stop this now!"_

"_Ray. . ." Diana said. He looked at his sister, who wasn't facing him at the moment. "Will they ever stop fighting?"_

"_I'm not sure," Ray said. "Promise me that you will always stay with what you love no matter what father says. Promise me, Diana. I don't want him to send you into a life you will regret."_

"_I promise, Ray," she said. _

- - - -

"And I still have my Dark Magician's normal attack," she said. "Dark Magician, finish this!" Ray smiled and took the last blow.

Ray: 0 life points

The arena was roaring and Diana smiled. Ray walked up to her and they gave each other a hug.

"Ray," she said. "I know what you did. You let me win. . . .why?" Ray let go of her and looked down at his sister.

"Jagger and Slade wanted to get their hands on the school," he said. "Now, I couldn't let that happen now could I?" He kissed his sister on the cheek and walked over to the angry, pouting, and shouting Jagger and Slade. She smiled and was about to walk away when. . . .

"OW!" she shouted. Jaden and Sy had pumbled her with a hug. "That hurt you guys."

"GOOD JOB, DIANA!" Jaden and Sy shouted. "DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! DIANA IT UP! YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Diana smiled as her other friends gave her hugs (except Chazz). Even thought her brother let her win, it was nice to have seen him again.

**A/N: hello! In the next chapter. . .ZANE AND ZETA FLUFF!**

**Next chapter: it is Duel Monsters Appreciation Day and it seems like Hakaru, a new student, has his eyes on Zeta! How will Zane react and can he keep Hakaru away from Zeta! FIND OUT!**

**By the way, in your review, please add what duel monster you would like to dress up as! Now. . .ready. . .set. . . .REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hello, it is me again! Sorry that it took so long, but I went on vacation and my computer had to be dumped because of a virus, so I lost all of my stories and had to start them over. Anyway, I want to thank you all for be patient with me as I started this chapter yet again and now have it done! Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much! Have some freshly baked cookies and milk! They're chocolate chip!**

**NOTE: for those of you who gave me a costume for your OC are in these chapter parts. Other OC's will be in the chapter which is a field trip. That chapter will be after the last part of this continuing chapter! **

**Today's Oc's and costumes are (drum rolling in background): Kyree (Wingweaver), Fallon (Ra), Sasha (Magician of Faith), Theo (Dark Magician), May (Blue Eyes White Dragon), Sofia (Amazoness), and Emma (Dark Magician Girl)! If I overlooked anyone, please, please, please tell me! And I promise you will be in the next chapter! **

**Now, the moment you all have been waiting for. . . .ONWARD WITH THE FIC!**

**.:Chapter 24:.**

**Part 1**

Professor Banner looked around the classroom and smiled, seeing everyone was there. Class was going to be short for it was Duel Monsters Appreciation Day! A day when students dress as their favorite duel monster and a large party is set in motion. There is food, games, dueling, and a costume contest at the end.

"Since the class for today has been shortened, due to today's festivities, the thirty minutes of class may be used for socialization," said the Professor. "Just try to keep your voices down as I grade yesterdays tests on Darkness Monsters." The Professor sat down and started to grade the papers as the room echoed the students talking.

"I failed," Jaden said. Sy nodded and they both fell back into their seats. "I can never pass a written test. I'm not book smart."

"Not everybody has to be to get a good grade," Diana said.

"What is your grade in this class?" Sy asked.

"I have a one hundred, but you can to if you tried to study even for just five minutes of your time," Diana said. "Once you get into the habit it doesn't seem all that boring. Even Tasara studies for at least twenty minutes a day."

"Hey," Tasara said. "I had never failed a test and never will, so never compare me to Jaden." Diana laughed a little and started to talk to Zeta and Tasara. In the back of the room, Zane, Chazz, and Bastion were having a conversation of their own.

"That no-good, arrogant, egotistical, rough, blue-haired. . ." Chazz mumbled as he stared at the back of Tasara's head.

"Talking about Tasara behind her back . . . .again?" Bastion asked as he read his book (the book is one of my personal favorites: The Shining).

"And isn't that the same book Diana is currently reading?" Chazz asked with a grin. Bastion blushed a little and continued to read. Chazz looked back at Tasara and started to say more things about her before he went to talk to Zane a little. Zane had been silent the whole time.

Chazz had finished his scolding and looked over at Zane who had his eyes trained on Zeta. Zeta was playing a hand game with Diana as Tasara watched in amusement.

"Ugh," Zeta said with a laugh. "I have no hand-eye coordination!"

"Don't worry about it," Diana said with a smile as they continued with their game. Zane smiled a little and Chazz waved his hand in front of Zane's face. Zane snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Chazz.

"Y-Yeah?" he asked. Chazz grinned, looked at Zeta, and back at Zane. He laughed a little and sat back in his chair. "What are you so happy about?"

"You like her," Chazz said. "Zeta, I mean. I think you have a crush on her."

"She and I are just friends," Zane said. "Nothing more and nothing less. What about Tasara? You seem to get on her nerves a lot and I don't think your doing it just for fun. I think **you **like Tasara."

"Me? Tasara? Like? No," Chazz said. "I would never like her as a friend or anything of the sort for a million years."

"Things change, Chazz," Zane said. "Diana and Bastion are friends and the next thing we know is that they are kissing in the infirmary."

"Please, let's not go back to that," Bastion said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Bastion put the bookmark back in his book and sat back in his chair. Bastion got up and walked down to where Diana was sitting. He stood behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

"Oh, um," Diana said. "Is it. . . .Bastion?" He lifted his hands and she turned with a smile. "I knew it was you, Bastion."

"Your good at that," Bastion said. He sat down next to her and looked to see Zane walking up behind Zeta. Chazz did the same to Tasara (oh, boy). Zane put his hands over Zeta's eyes and she giggled.

"Um. . .Tasara?" she said. He didn't move his hands. "Om, okay. . . .Zane?" she asked. He lifted his hands and she smiled. She faced him and smiled a small smile. "I wasn't right on my first try, but I was right on my second!"

Chazz placed his hands over Tasara's eyes, she grabbed his wrists, lifted his hands up, turned around, tightened her grip, turned him around, flipped him over, he landed on his stomach, and she let go of his arms (O.o).

"Ummm," Diana said. "That was interesting."

"I knew being a black belt would pay off someday," Tasara said with a smirk. Chazz rubbed his head and got up. He sat down next to Zeta were it was safe (Here is the seating; Tasara, Zane, Zeta, Chazz, Diana, Bastion). The Professor stood up and got the attention of the class.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest student, Hakaru," said the Professor. "He is an Obelisk Blue student and I hope you all make him feel at home. Hakaru, you can sit in front of Zeta over there." Hakaru had short silver hair and black eyes. Zeta smiled and waved at him so he could find his seat. He walked over to his seat and sat down. He was about to sit back when,

"HI! I'M JADEN, THAT'S SY, THAT'S BASTION, THAT'S DIANA, THE ONE IN PAIN IS CHAZZ, THE ONE SMILING IS ZETA, THAT'S ZANE, AND THE MAD ONE THAT HATES ALMOST EVERYBODY IN THE SCHOOL IS TASARA! SOOOOOOOOO WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Hakaru Itshiwa and I'm-"

"HAKARU ITSHIWA, GET YOUR GAME ON!" Jaden shouted. "YOU MUST BE SOME PLAYER TO BE IN OBELISK AND I AM READY FOR THE CHALLENGE!"

"Jaden, he doesn't need to duel right now," Zeta said. "He's new." Hakaru smiled at Zeta and turned to face Jaden again.

"Alright class," said Professor Banner. "When I call your name you may pick up your test and exit the classroom to get into your costumes. Once in your costumes you are to head down to the festivities. Diana." Diana rose from her seat and walked up to the Professor. He handed her the test and she smiled. "Another one hundred, Diana. Good job."

"Thank you, Professor Banner," she said with a smile. She walked out of the classroom and waited near the door for the rest of her friends.

"Zeta," he said. She walked down and got her test. "A ninety-seven. Well done." She smiled and walked out of the room.

Ten minutes later. . . . . .

"At least you passed, Jaden," Diana said. "Well. . . .sort of."

"A seventy-two is still a passing grade, Jaden," Sy said. Jaden smiled and looked at his paper again. "It might not help your grade all that much, BUT it is a passing grade, like I said before!"

"Yes, yes it is," he said. "I am proud of my first passing grade! I will aim for a seventy-three for the next test!"

"Which is tomorrow," Tasara said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! CRUEL TESTING SCHEDULES! I WILL ONCE AGAIN FAIL! NOT ENOUGH TIME TO STUDY! MUST DUEL!" Jaden shouted.

- - - -

if you are curious, here are all the grades;

Diana&Bastion- 100

Tasara- 89

Zeta&Chazz- 97

Jaden- 72

Sy- 73

Zane- 99

- - - -

"Your lucky that you are new here and didn't have to take the test, Hakaru," Sy said. Hakaru smiled and walked up to Zeta who was looking over the questions she had gotten wrong. Zane was walking behind her, staring at Hakaru as he got closer to Zeta.

"Um, Zeta?" he asked.

"Yeah, Hakaru?"

"Uh, I was wondering if you'll go to the festivities with me," he said. "After all, I would like to go with someone I know a little." Zane looked at Zeta, hoping she was going to decline.

". . . . .Sure. . . .?" she said. "I'll meet you there I guess."

"Okay," he said. She, Tasara, and Diana walked away after saying their good-byes for the time being.

"Hey, Zane, you okay?" Jaden asked. Zane snapped out of his thought and turned to go to his room. He mumbled as he walked away,

"See you at the party, guys."

**A/N: it feels soooooooooooooooooooooooooo good to be updating again! How was part 1! I think there are 3 parts to this unless I decide to combine parts 2 and 3 making it one long chapter! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: we have a new person in the story! I did, accidently over look someone TT everybody meet Acegik as the Dark Magician of Chaos! Yay!**

**In this chapter: It seems like Zane has a little problem and the problem is named Hakaru. Theo is also meeting up with Sophia after a long time!**

**Everyone, please have some cookies and milk, like always! This time you have a choice of either chocolate chip, peanut butter, or both! There is also chocolate milk! I'm trying to switch it up a bit.**

**.:Chapter 25:.**

**Part 2**

Diana put her hair into a bun and put on the blood red wig that reached her mid-back. She was dressing up as Queen of Autumn Leaves. She already had on the long sleeve, reddish-purple dress. Draped around her shoulders was a very dark purple shall.

Zeta put her hair into a bun as well, but she left her left bangs down so they covered her left eye. She was Vampire Lady. The dress was long and a light purple. She also wore dark purple gloves that went up to her elbow. The top of the dress was a halter top. She wore two gold bracelets on each wrist and a black sash around her waist.

Tasara, on the other hand, was not going to wear a dress (she hates them even though she wears them on occasion). She was dressing as Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. The armor (it's like the body armor for Harpy Lady (it's not all that skimpy okay) the armor is also light in weight) was silver with a blue circle on her stomach. She also wore silver armor on her shins, knees, thighs, elbows, and forearms. On the knees and elbows there were blue circles. She also wore a silver headband with a blue circle in the center of it. Zeta, being the way she is, painted Tasara's nails silver.

"I can't believe you painted my nails silver," Tasara said.

"Nice costume, Tasara," Diana said. "I think Chazz will like it a lot." Zeta smiled a little and nodded, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Chazz. . . ? Why would you even bring him up!" Tasara shouted at Diana.

"I didn't mean anything by it, Tasara!" Diana said in defeat. "Well, we better head to the party."

"Yup," Zeta said. "Before Tasara forgets who her friends are and kill you, Diana." Tasara, Zeta, and Diana left the room and walked to the party.

In Zane's room. . . . . .

Zane put on the black belt and draped the large, black-purple cape over his shoulders with the collar turned up. The claws that came over the shoulders helped the cape stay in place. Zane was dressed as the Vampire Lord (ironic how he and zeta dressed as vampire monsters, eh?). He looked in the mirror and sighed.

"I should have ask her this morning when I had the chance," Zane sais to himself. He opened the door, turned the lights out, and walked out of his room to go meet everyone at the party.

At the party. . . . .woo!

Diana, Tasara, Zeta, Kyree, Fallon, Sasha, May, Sophia, Sofia, and Emma were all talking to each other, but they were also watching a duel between two guys on Ra yellow. Theo, Chazz, Zane, Bastion, Jaden, and Sy were talking on the other side of the duel area, across from the girls.

"This duel lasted longer than I thought it would," Kyree said (dressed as Wingweaver). "To think that Darren lasted this long again James."

"My money's on James," Tasara said.

"Ditto," Emma said (dressed as Dark Magician Girl).

With the guys. . . . . . .

"Hey, Jaden," Sy (dressed as Blue Eyes Toon Dragon) asked. "Did you notice that Zane and Zeta dressed as vampires? Zane as Vampire Lord and Zeta as Vampire Lady?" Jaden (dressed as Elemental Hero; Bubble Man) looked at Zane, looked at Zeta, back at Zane, looked at Zeta again, back at Zane, and then at Sy.

"That's weird!" Jaden said. "Hey, Zane? Did you and Zeta plan that or was it an accident? . . .Zane?" Zane went from his 'could care less' look to his 'mad at someone' look. Jaden followed his eyes and saw Hakaru (dressed as Cyber Dragon) talking to Zeta.

"Hey, look, Hakaru is dressed as your card, Zane," Sy said. Zane was mad now.

"_Who does he think he is?" _Zane thought.

"What's wrong, Zane?" asked Bastion (dressed as Mid Shield Gardna). "You seem angry." Zane looked at Bastion.

"I'm fine," Zane said. Zane turned and walked away from the duel. Theo saw Sophia leave the group of girls and went to go talk to her. Jaden decided to join the girls group, as did the other guys (they dragged Chazz (dressed as Armed Dragon; Level 5) over to the girls).

With Theo. . . . . .

"Hey! Sophia!" Theo shouted as he ran over to her. _"God, running in a Dark Magician outfit sucks." _She turned and smiled as Theo stopped in front of her, catching his breath. Sophia was dressed as The Agent of Creation-Venus.

"Oh, hi, Theo," she said. "How are you? I haven't seen you in so long." He stood straight and smiled.

"Well, you know, I've been around," he said. "I'm fine, by the way. How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said. "I don't know if you heard, but the school is going on another field trip."

"Really?"

"Yes," she said. "The school is going to the Egyptian History Museum."

"_Oh, great," _Theo thought. _"This is going to be one boring field trip. I just hope that Chazz gets on Tasara's nerves and they start fighting. That turned every class and moment in this school into an interesting memory."_

"And I was wondering if you would like to sit next to me at lunch and on the bus," she said. "Before we go to the museum we are going out to lunch. So you wanna sit next to me?"

"Sure!" Theo said. "I-I mean. . .um. . . .sure, that's cool."

"See ya then," she said. She waved to him as she walked away. He turned and smiled.

"Yes!" he said out of happiness. He smiled widely and walked back over to the guys.

"Hey, Theo," Sofia said.

"Hey," he said. "Where's Zane? He should have been back by now."

"He went to go talk to Hakaru," Sasha said. Theo frowned as saw Zane walking over to Hakaru. "We all have an idea on what he wants to talk about."

"Does Zeta know?" Theo asked.

"No," Fallon said. Theo saw that Tasara, Diana, and Zeta had left. "They left before this all happened. They decided to go enter in the costume contest."

"Oh. . ." Theo said. "I hope Zane and Hakaru don't get angry at each other."

"Hopefully," May said.

With Zane. . . . . . .

"Hakaru, may I speak to you for a moment?" Zane asked. Hakaru took a drink of his soda and grinned.

"Look, I know why you're here," Hakaru said. "It's written all over you face and I can see it your eyes. You want to talk about me and Zeta, right?"

"Uh. . ." Zane said. "Well. . .yes. . .um . . . .sort of. . . .how can I put this?"

"Look, Zeta is with me so you can go find someone else," Hakaru said. "She needs someone who is really out there. You are way to serious and I bet you rarely smile, even for her. Sorry, but you need to find someone else. She's mine." Hakaru walked away from Zane and Zane stood there.

"'_She's mine'? He makes her sound like property," _Zane said. _"But. . . .he is right. . . .I am too serious. . . .and she is so. . . .and I am. . . .ugh. . .Does she. . .really want someone like him? Does she?"_

With the girls. . . . . . .

"Hey, Zeta!" May said with a smile. Zeta walked over to them and smiled.

"Diana and Tasara went to go get us some drinks," Zeta said. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Well, there was a duel going on and it was James vs-"

"May I interrupt?" Hakaru asked. Zeta turned and smiled at him. "Zeta, may I speak to you in private? I just want to ask you something important."

"Sure," Zeta said. "I'll be back in a moment, okay? Oh, and watch the rest of the duel and tell me who wins!" Zeta and Hakaru walked over to the large tree where Hakaru and Zane had their little chat.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked as she leaned against the tree. He stood in front of her and smiled.

"Zeta, you are a great person," Hakaru said. "Kind, caring, fun, everything a person should have." Zeta smiled at his compliments. Zane, who was standing on the other side of the tree, frowned.

"Thanks, Hakaru, your really sweet."

"And that's why I ask you this," he said. "Will you be my **girlfriend**?" Zane felt like his heart stopped and dropped into his stomach. Zeta was silent for a moment and. . . . .

**A/N: I LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFF HANGER! I leave you here for two reasons. 1) it's dinner time and 2) I want to give the story a little more suspense. Plus, this gets you pumped for the next chapter!**

**In chapter 26; this comes as a shock to Zeta and a huge emotional blow for Zane. Will she say yes or will she say no? Find out in the next exciting chapter of 'Going All The Way!'**


	26. Chapter 26

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hello! Here is ANOTHER update! I'm on a roll! Will Zeta choose Hakaru and turn her back on Zane, or will she realize Hakaru's true colors? Find out in this fluffy chappie!**

**Thanks for the reviews, support, ideas, and Oc's! Here is the biggest batch of cookies in the world! They are sugar cookies with icing on them! The icing designs are duel monsters! And don't forget your milk!**

_Last Time On 'Going All The Way!'_

"So, what did you want to ask me?" she asked as she leaned against the tree. He stood in front of her and smiled.

"Zeta, you are a great person," Hakaru said. "Kind, caring, fun, everything a person should have." Zeta smiled at his compliments. Zane, who was standing on the other side of the tree, frowned.

"Thanks, Hakaru, your really sweet."

"And that's why I ask you this," he said. "Will you be my **girlfriend**?" Zane felt like his heart stopped and dropped into his stomach.

**.:Chapter 26:.**

**Part 3**

Zeta thought for a moment, but remained silent. She had only been with him for a day and now he wants to go out with her? Whoa. Zeta sighed and looked at Hakaru.

"Look, Hakaru," she said. "No matter how flattering this is. . .I can't – I won't."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I am waiting for that special someone and I am afraid that the someone is not you," she said. "But I hope we can be friends." Hakaru laughed a little and shook his head. She gave him a confused look.

"Zeta, Zeta, Zeta," he said with a chuckle. "You don't get it do you? I know that you and Zane are very close and that he may have something to do with this, but he is not for you."

"How do you know who is right and who is not?" Zeta said. "I've only known you for a day and you act as though you've known me your whole life."

"Look, Zeta, you are to good for him and he can't appreciate that," Hakaru said. He held her hand and got close to her. "Come on, Zeta. . ."

"No!" she shouted. She pulled her hand away and pushed him away from her. He regained his balance and laughed again. "What can you possibly find funny about this? This is harassment!" He started to come closer to her again and she tried to back away, but her back hit the tree that was behind her. _"He seemed so nice and caring, but now he's. . . .I wish I never met him!" _He was about two feet away from her and she turned her head. She couldn't face him.

"Oof!" she heard him say. She looked at Hakaru who was sitting on the ground rubbing his cheek. She saw Zane in front of her. "That hurt, you idiot!"

"Zane?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"That jerk slapped me!" Hakaru complained. _"He has a good arm. . ."_

"Are you okay, Zeta?" Zane asked. "I heard. . . .everything he said and I saw everything that happened. I just. . .didn't want to see my best friend get hurt. . and. . .huh?" he said as Zeta hugged him.

"Thank you, Zane," she said. He hugged her back and looked down at Hakaru as he got up.

"I knew you had something to do with this, Zane," Hakaru said.

"What the hell is going on over here?" asked a voice. They turned to see Acegik (dressed as Dark Magician of Chaos), a student in Ra yellow (a student with a bad attitude and a little swearing problem).

"Oh, hi, Acegik," Zeta said as she let go of Zane. "What are you doing over here?"

"I heard him shout," Acegik said as he pointed to Hakaru. "Now answer my question; what the hell is going on here?"

"Is it any of your business?" Hakaru said, dusting himself off. "How about you go get into a duel and leave us alone, okay? This is between Zane and me."

"Been there, done that," Acegik said. He saw Hakaru's red cheek and laughed a little. "Who slapped you? Zeta or Zane?"

". . . .I did," Zane said.

"Well, I never would have that you would hit someone, Zane," Acegik said. "Oh, well. Hakaru, get out of here."

"You can't tell me what to do," Hakaru said forcefully.

"Move it, dammit!" Acegik shouted. Hakaru took a few steps back with his hands up in defeat. Hakaru gave Zane a look that said 'I hate you sooooooooooooooooooo much'.

"Forget you, Zeta," he said. He walked away and disappeared into the large crowd of mingling students. Acegik walked up to Zane and Zeta.

"I don't think you'll be seeing him for a while," he said.

"I hope so," Zeta said. "He's a really jerk. I can't believe he and I almost became friends. I can't believe. . . .he asked me to be his girlfriend."

"I'm glad that you said no," Zane said. "He doesn't deserve it. And, Zeta, . . .I-"

"What are you three doing over here?" asked Professor Banner. "The costume contest is about to begin. Come on."

"Oh, okay," Zeta said. "Come on, Zane! Come on, Acegik!" Zane was about to follow Zeta when Acegik grabbed his shoulder. Zane faced him.

"I have a feeling that she knows what you were going to say," he said. "She is just waiting for you to say it to her. But. . . ."

"But?"

"You really need to work on your timing," Acegik said. "That was horrible."

"Thanks," Zane said sarcastically. He and Acegik followed Zeta into the crowd and met up with the rest of the group. Tasara and Chazz were missing though (hmm. . .where could they be?). Zane and Zeta looked around and didn't see them.

"Where are they?" Zeta asked.

"They are going onto the stage, but I bet that they are fighting again," Emma said as she tried to hold back her smile.

"We have to go stop them before this party turns into a martial arts competition," Zeta said. "Let's go, Zane!" She grabbed his hand and they started to run to the stage (running in those vampire costume must suck).

"Do you think it'll work?" Fallon asked. "After all, Chazz and Tasara came up with the plan." Diana looked at the stage.

"I hope it works," Diana said.

With Zeta and Zane. . . . .

Zeta and Zane ran back stage and looked around the room. Tasara and Chazz were nowhere in sight. Zeta looked at Zane and he looked at her. They both shrugged their shoulders and walked near the curtain that led to the stage.

"Do you think that they already went on?" Zeta asked.

"I don't know," Zane said. "It's possible." Tasara and Chazz crept up behind Zeta and Zane and pushed them. They were pushed through the curtains and they were now on the stage in front of all the students. Zane and Zeta were now a little embarrassed.

"Judges," asked Ms. Dorothy. "What do you think?"

"I think the costumes go well with each other," said Professor Banner. "The Vampire Lord and Vampire Lady were great costumes to match. I say a ten out of ten."

"Dr. Crowler?"

"The costumes are nice. . ." he said. "Are you both Obelisk Blue students. . .?" Zane and Zeta nodded and Dr. Crowler smiled. "TEN OUT OF TEN!"

"Well, do to a landslide victory of being the only people with ten out of ten's you both win!" said Ms. Dorothy. The crowd of students clapped. Tasara and Chazz walked out from behind the curtains.

"I should have known," Zeta laughed.

"So you are the ones that pushed us?" Zane asked.

"Yup," Tasara said. "It was a pretty cool trick really."

"I would say so," Chazz said. "After all, it was **my** idea."

"YOUR IDEA!" Tasara shouted. "YEAH RIGHT!"

"YOU KNOW THAT IT WAS MY IDEA!"

"IT WAS MY IDEA YOU LITTLE FOLLOWER!" Tasara shouted.Chazz and Tasaracontinued to yell at each other again. Zane grabbed Chazz, Zeta grabbed Tasara, and they pulled the two fuming students apart.

"Things haven't changed," Diana said with a sigh. All the others nodded as Zane, Zeta, Tasara, and Chazz walked off of the stage.

**A/N: well, that's it for the party! Now it's time for another field trip! But first, some review replies!**

**Drackial- **Jaden as Bubble Man is pretty funny to imagine!

**Catwarrior- **you want to be in the fic? No problemo! Just be a little patient and I will figure out were to put Serenity! Thanks!

**Bad Player- **I know that a duel would have been cool for chapter 24, but I suck at writing out duels.

**Agent of the Divine One- **Yes, Zane was jealous, but now that Hakaru is gone he might have a little more peace of mind.

**That's all I have time for right now! The next chapter is the beginning of the field trip and lunch! _PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hello! Time for another fluffy and funny chapter of 'Going All The Way!'! We have broken 300 reviews! I couldn't have done it without your support guys! Here is a BIG cake to celebrate! Yay!**

**You may see your Oc's later on it the field trip or a few of you might see your Oc's in this chapter. I don't know. It depends, but those of you who gave me Oc's recently will be in the chapter! Onward with the chapter!**

**.:Chapter 27:.**

In Zeta and Tasara's room. . . . . . .

Tasara rubbed her hair with a towel after she had gotten her ripped jeans and long sleeve shirt on. Zeta was sitting on her bed, waiting for her cell phone to finish charging.

"Will you hurry up, Tasara?" she asked. "We have about twenty minutes before we have to get onto the bus!" She heard the hair drier turn on and Tasara started to blow dry her hair. Zeta rolled her eyes, knowing that Tasara was ignoring her. Tasara walked out a few minutes later.

"Okay, okay," Tasara said. "Keep your shorts on."

"I'm in a miniskirt," Zeta said.

"It's an expression," Tasara said. Zeta was in a jean miniskirt, a purple jacket that was zipped halfway, and a lavender undershirt. She slipped on her purple flip flops as Tasara put on her black sneakers. They walked out of there room and headed to the Slifer Red dorm to meet up with the others.

At the Slifer Red dorm. . . . . . .

Sy, Zane, Zeta, Tasara, Chazz, Bastion, and Diana had their hands over their ears. They tired, but it was no use. (_Loud, **really loud**_)

(Jaden singing)

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem  
_  
**_Bridge:  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)I've felt this way before  
So insecure_**

"Tasara, do something!" Zeta shouted as Jaden continued to sing.

"Fine!" Tasara shouted.

"Oh, no you, don't!" Chazz shouted. "I'll handle it!" Tasara and Chazz took their hands off their ears and both round-housed Jaden. Chazz and Tasara hit each others ankles after Jaden fell to the floor.

"OW!" Tasara and Chazz shouted. They rubbed their ankles and continued to argue. Jaden sat up, rubbed his sides, and got up off the ground.

"I love my new CD!" Jaden shouted.

"Well, you don't have to sing it!" Tasara shouted. Jaden got a gift from his mother by mail. It was the Linkin Park Cd Hybrid Theory. "I curse the day you ever got that CD!" The others nodded in agreement.

((here are their outfits just if you are curious; **Diana; **a jean mini skirt, a light brown, long sleeve shirt that says American Eagle in dark brown letters (dark brown flip flops). **Bastion; **jeans, his normal shoes, a short sleeve yellow shirt. **Zane; **jeans, his normal shoes, a white shirt with blue strips on it (the collar is turned up). **Chazz; **his normal shoes and black pants, but his shirt is gray and it says, "Back Off" is black letters. **Jaden; **hit normal shoes and jeans, but a orange, short sleeve shirt, and a jean jacket. **Sy; **his normal jeans and shoes, but a dark blue, short sleeve shirt. I did Tasara and Zeta's outfits in the beginning, remember? Okay, on with the story.))

Zeta looked at the clock.

"We have to get to the bus to get the best seats," Zeta said.

"And what seats would those be?" Tasara asked.

"The back seats!" Jaden said. "Those are the best! If the bus goes over a bump in the road the people in the back feel it the most and sometimes get lifted out of their seats, but fall back down after a slight second! It's so cool!"

"Um. . ." Diana said. "That's nice."

"ONWARD MY FRIENDS!" Jaden said as he pointed out the door. They all walked over to the bus and were the first people there. They got the seats they wanted and sat there for about five minutes because all of the other students started to board the bus. Theo and Sophia were able to sit in the middle of the bus (awe!). Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler walked onto the bus. Dr. Crowler took a seat and the Professor stood as he got the students attention.

"Now, today we are going to the Egyptian History museum," he said. "I expect great behavior from all of you, but before we go to the museum, I bet you are all hungry. Because of our timing you didn't have any lunch so we will be heading to Chef Wong (it's a really good Chinese restaurant!). To our lucky, we were able to get Chef Wong to let our school come for lunch. It is only a short half hour drive from here, so don't get too comfy." The bus started to drive away from the school and they headed for Chef Wong.

"A half hour is plenty of time to start my next book," Diana said, pulling out her new book. Bastion pulled out his book and they both started to read, but their moment of silence was broken by. . .

((Jaden singing))

**_One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart_**

Tasara and Chazz, who where sitting in front of Jaden and Sy, turned and smacked Jaden over the head.

"OUCH!" Jaden shouted. He took his headset off and looked at Tasara and Chazz. "What was that for, you two? I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were singing so loudly that I bet people in Chine can hear you!" Tasara shouted. "You sound horrible when you sing!"

"Then let's hear_ you _sing, Tasara," Chazz said with a smirk. "Come on. . . .well? We're listening." Tasara smacked Chazz over the head.

"Well, Mr. High And Mighty, let's hear _you _sing!" Tasara said. "I bet you are no better than Jaden!"

"Why are telling me to sing?" Chazz asked. "You're the one that's hesitating to sing! Go on ahead!"

"We'll never finish our books at this rate," Bastion said with a frown. Diana nodded as she turned the page in her book.

"Yup," said a voice. They looked at the seat in front of Zane and Zeta and saw BP and Serenity, and Kunsi and Maven were in front of them. "Jaden isn't all that great of a singer. I hear him humming to himself in class," said BP.

"We're not the only ones that actually see that he needs singing lessons," Zeta said with a smile.

"He does need a little bit of help with it," Serenity said. "And I don't think that lessons will be enough to cure his voice." She looked at Tasara and Chazz who were yelling at Jaden to make him shut up.

"I don't think I've ever seen you four," Zane said. "Are you all new?"

"Yup," Kunsi said. "I moved here and this is my first day at the academy. And to my luck we're going on a field trip. This is awesome."

"I've been here for two days and I like it already," Serenity said.

"I think that this school is pretty neat as well," Maven said. "But, Dr. Crowler kinda scares me. I heard that Obelisk Blue students are his favorites, he doesn't mind Ra students, but he hates Slifer students."

"Got that right," Jaden and Sy said with a sigh.

"Oh, I feel a lot better," BP said with a frown. He was a Slifer Red student as well as Kunsi and Maven. Serenity is in Ra Yellow.

"I could care less," Kunsi said. "As long as he doesn't fail me, I'll have no problems with Dr. Crowler."

"Professor Banner is the best teacher!" Zeta said with a smile. "He is really cool and makes class very interesting, I my opinion."

"Yeah, he is really cool," Serenity said.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO, GO!" Jaden said. "BEAT HIM, BEAT HIM!" The others turned and saw Chazz and Tasara playing the game "Mercy" (when they play games like that, it's personal).

"OW!" Chazz shouted, as Tasara twisted his wrist.

"HA!" Tasara shouted. "OUCH!" She shouted as Chazz bent her fingers back.

"Okay, break it up, you two," Diana said. Tasara and Chazz ignored her. She was able to reach Tasara and hit her with her book.

"What the heck was that for?" Tasara shouted.

"There, that stopped you guys," Diana said. "Now, we are five minutes, or less, away from Chef Wong and I want you two to not have any injuries before we eat."

"Can I kill him afterwards?" Tasara asked.

"No, you can't because I'll kill you first!" Chazz said. The bus came to a stop and the students got off. Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler sat at their own table as the students chose their own booths/tables. Tasara sat across from Chazz, Zeta sat across from Zane, Diana sat across from Bastion, and Jaden sat across from Sy (don't worry about your oc's, but they are seated in other areas of the restaurant). Their waiter brought their sodas and left to go take orders.

"The proportions seem rather large here," Diana said.

"Diana, don't you dare skip this meal, or else!" Tasara snapped at her friend.

"Don't worry, Diana," Bastion said. "How about you and I split a meal? After all, I won't be able to eat a full meal here either."

"Oh, okay," she said. She and Bastion looked at the menu together to decide on what they would split.

"That was so nice of you, Bastion," Zeta said. She smiled and looked back down at her menu. "I guess I'll just have Mushu Shrimp."

"That's what I was going to have," Zane said.

"Wanna split it?" she asked.

"Um. . .sure," Zane said. "I don't mind." She smiled and he blushed a little, but was able to hide it by holding his menu up.

"Do you wanna split something, Jaden?" Sy asked.

"No way, Sy!" Jaden said. "I'm gonna eat my own meal! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo hungry I could eat a Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"That card or the monster?" Zeta asked.

"The monster, not the card," Jaden said. "The card is to small, but the monster itself would fill me up!"

"What are you getting, Tasara?" Zeta asked.

"I'm getting Teriyaki Chicken," she said. "What about you, Chazz? And don't you dare tell me your getting what I'm getting or I'll kill you."

"I was going to get that, but since you are having it I would rather eat rat poison," Chazz said.

"That can be arranged," Tasara said.

"I'll just have Teriyaki Steak," Chazz said. Tasara and Chazz passed their menus down, as did the others. Jaden and Sy placed all the menu's at the end of the table for their waiter, Jin, to take them. (Jin is my families long time friend who actually works at Chef Wong! He is the coolest! He gave me a bog of fortune cookies, free o' charge!)

"Hello," Jin said. "Are you ready to order?" They ordered their food and Jin took the menus back to the kitchen with him.

"I heard Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler taking and they said that we won't be able to eat dinner when we get back to the academy because it will be to late then, but they have booked at place for us to eat at. I love Professor Banner!" Jaden said. "It seems like we are going to a restaurant with KARAOKE!"

"Just what we need!" Tasara shouted. "You singing in front of a crowd of people!"

"My dreams are being realized!" Jaden said.

"But your dream is to be the number one duelist and I highly doubt that karaoke has anything to do with it," Diana said.

"I don't care!" Jaden said. "It is one of my goals! At least for this week. . . . ."

"Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure," Chazz said. "Whatever you Slifer slacker." Jin walked over with their orders and walked away to serve the other students and the very impatient Dr. Crowler. When they were done, Jin came back with their fortune cookies and took their plates away.

Jaden opened his and smiled as he read it aloud.

"Your future is bright and you will succeed in anything you put your mind to," Jaden said. "AWESOME!"

Zeta opened hers and started to read it.

"Friendship is what you have and **love **is something **you will have**," she said. "That's so sweet!"

Zane opened his and read it aloud like Jaden and Zeta had.

"Your feelings for that one person will soon emerge from deep within," he said. He looked at Zeta and she smiled. "Well, that was. . . .interesting."

Diana opened hers and read it aloud.

"Your love is closer than you think," she said. "Well, this has got to be one of my better fortune cookies." She folded up her fortune and put it in her pocket.

Bastion opened his and read it.

"Love has no boundaries," he said. "How come our fortune cookies have to do with love?" Zeta, Zane, and Diana shrugged. They looked at Chazz, who opened his cookie.

"Your in love. Deal with it," Chazz said. "Well, this fortune cookie is way off the mark. Chazz Princeton never loves!" The others laughed a little because of Chazz speaking in third person. They then looked at Tasara and she read hers.

"Fighting is the beginning," she said. "Well, that was lame." She threw the fortune behind her as Chazz ripped his. Sy then read his.

"Your future is hazy, so sorry," he said. "I feel a lot better about my future. . . . ." Sy frowned. They all saw Professor Banner stand in front of the restaurant and he clapped his hands twice.

"Now, students, it is time for us to leave," he said. "Everyone, get to the bus for it is now time for us to go to the Egyptian History museum!" All the students rose from their tables and went to the bus. What will happen at the museum? They wish they saw the answer on a fortune cookie.

**A/N; whoa, this was a pretty long chappie compared to some of my other chappies. Anyway, in the next chapter there is fluff and a lot more funnies! Will Jaden's singing ever stop? Who knows.**

**BTW, if you are done with your cake from the beginning of the chappie, have a fortune cookie! Lol!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: sup! I am back! Yay! Okay, in this chapter there is fluff and, of course, comedy! More OC's are in here. I will try to get as many people as I can in here and if I can't then there is always the karaoke chappie!**

**IMPORTANT: there is a HUGE surprise in this chapter! Great ready to fall out of your seats either laughing or in total shock. Most likely shock. . . . .**

**Here is some milk and cookies for you guys! **

**.:Chapter 28:.**

Diana and Bastion read their books in peace as the bus was speeding towards the museum. Tasara and Chazz were still fighting, and Zane and Zeta were playing card games. The peacefulness of the bus ride was broken once again (you know what's next. . . .)

**_Can I get a encore? Do you want more?  
Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So, for one last time people I need y'all to roar_**

Now, what the hell are you waiting for?  
After me, there shall be no more  
So, for one last time people make some noise  
Now, what the hell are you waiting for?

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! NO MATTER HOW MANY FRICKIN' TIMES WE TELL YOU TO STOP SINGING YOU DO IT ANYWAY! ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? YOU ARE SO ANNOYING! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR HORRIBLE SINGING VOICE, SO SHUT UP!" Tasara and Chazz shouted as they looked at Jaden with hate in their eyes for the 'friend'.

". . . . . .Jealous. . ." Jaden said. Tasara and Chazz sat down and tried not to shout at Jaden. "I knew it! You are jealous! Yay! (He is on a very long sugar high, I guess). Diana closed her book and sat back in her seat.

"I can't read in these conditions," she said. She placed her book in the pocket on the back of the seat in front of her and crossed her arms. Bastion continued to read his book.

"I've known Jaden for a long time now, so I am used to it," he said.

Zeta and Zane were playing a game of "War" (or what my father calls it, 'the game that never ends'). Zeta and Zane were going back and forth and it looked like that they would be playing for hours at the rate they were going.

Jaden put his headset back on, took a deep breath, and. . . . . . . **SMACK!** Tasara shoved a paper ball into Jaden's mouth (she and Chazz were playing a very competitive game of Tic-Tac-Toe). Jaden's eye twitched. Sy looked at Jaden and saw the paper ball in his mouth.

"Jaden, you have a paper ball in your mouth!" he said.

"Hmm-mm mph humph rrrrrrrrrrr, Srr," Jaden mumbled. (Translation; thanks for the delayed reaction, Sy).

"Huh?" Sy asked. Jaden rolled his eyes, spat out the paper, and continued to listen to music. "Eww." The bus came to a stop and all the students got off. Professor Banner stood to the students left and Dr. Crowler stood to their right.

"Now, students, you will be divided into two groups," he said. "In my group we have as follows; Jaden, Sy, Zeta, Zane, Tasara, Chazz, Diana, Bastion. . . ."

They all smiled when they heard their names.

"Kyree, Emma, May, and Serenity," he said as he continued to read off other names. The girls ran over to Zeta, Tasara, and Diana to make their own little group (plus the guys).

"And with me is Theo, Sophia, Sofia, BP, Kunsi. . . ." he said. Theo's mouth dropped, BP stood there terrified, and Kunsi smiled because he saw this as an opportunity to humiliate Dr. Crowler in any way possible. The two groups split up. Professor Banner's group were going to the mummies and Egyptian Gods section of the museum and Dr. Crowler's group was going to the Kings and Queens section of the museum.

With Professor Banner. . . . . .

"This is the great god, Amun," said the Professor as they walked up to the first glass case. There was a statue of the god in the case. "He was-"

"Amun was the king of all gods," Serenity said. "Amun was important throughout the history of ancient Egypt. However, when Amun was combined with the sun god Ra he was even more powerful. He was then called Amun-Ra."

"Um," said the Professor. Serenity smiled. "Thank you for the explanation. Now if we look at the next case we see Bastet the-"

"Bastet is a protective goddess," Serenity said. "Bastet was usually seen as a gentle protective goddess. However, she sometimes appeared with the head of a lioness to protect the king in battle."

"Uh. . . ." said the Professor (big sweat drop). "Very good. And the next god is Seth the-"

"Seth the god of chaos," Serenity pointed out. "He was the brother of Osiris, the ruler of the underworld, and Isis, the protection goddess, as well as the brother and the husband of Nephthys, the goddess who protected the dead. He murdered his brother Osiris, then battled with his nephew Horus to be the ruler of the living. At certain times in the history of ancient Egypt, Seth was associated with royalty."

The professor stood there for a moment (BIG sweat drop) as Serenity smiled at him. He scratched his head and took a deep breath.

"Well, how about we do this," he said. "We will hang around this room for ten minutes so you can see everything and then advance to the next room?" The students nodded and he smiled. The group split into their own little groups and hung around the one room.

With Dr. Crowler's group. . . . . . .

"Cleopatra was one of the most famous rulers in all of Egypt," Dr. Crowler went on. Theo, Sophia, and many of the other students looked at the statues and artifacts through the glass cases and weren't really paying attention to the cross-dressing teacher

"I find it fitting that a woman ruled over Egypt," Theo said as he looked at the statue of Cleopatra. "Did you know that there was one ruler who was really a woman, but dressed as a man?"

"I didn't know that," Sophia said with a smile. "That's really interesting, Theo, but why would you think that it is fitting?"

"Because. . . in order to rule over a people you must love them as your own children," he said. She looked in his eyes as he spoke. She cloud tell that was coming from his heart. "And what better person than a woman to care for so many? Someone who has carried within them the miracle which is a human life?"

Sophia smiled softly at Theo and looked at back at the statue of Cleopatra as Theo hesitated for a slight second.

"She was a lot like you."

Sophia blushed, but managed to say, "How so?" Theo smiled and continued to speak as he looked at the carvings on the base of the statue.

"She was ruled justly and was full of compassion, for that she was loved by the people and. . ." Theo was bow blushing. Sophia noticed right away and couldn't help but smile with a slight giggle.

"What is it?" she asked.

Theo readied himself to be slapped as he said, "She was called the morning star, because he beauty, inside and out, found no equal in all the world." Sophia smiled and had a few tears in the corners of her eyes. He looked at her.

"That was so beautiful, Theo," she said. "And you-"

"THEO!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "Did you hear a single thing I just said? NO! You didn't! I think it's time you paid more attention! You are studying this is history, right? RIGHT! This information could help you pass! SO LISTEN UP!" Theo frowned.

"_Well that was a mood breaker," _Theo said. He and Sophia followed behind the rest of the group as they continued to 'listen' to the babbling teacher.

With Professor Banner's group. . . . . . .

They were passed the three rooms that were all about God's and Goddesses and were now onto the rooms full of mummies, hieroglyphics, ceremonial masks, and sarcophaguses. Professor Banner stuck to his plan and let the groups wonder around the room (this room is a lot larger than the past rooms).

"That is so nasty," Zeta said as they looked at a mummy. Tasara and Chazz yawned as Zeta and Diana started to feel a little sick to their stomachs.

"It seems liked this person was a peasant who died at the age of twenty-four," Bastion said, reading the biography that was on the other side of the glass. Diana stood next to him and started to read what was on the biography.

"You guys are too smart to be human," Chazz said. Tasara whipped her head and glared at Chazz.

"Will you leave those two alone, you jerk!" she shouted. "This is no time or place for your wise ass comments!"

"Oh, yeah!" Chazz shouted. Zeta and Zane looked at each other and nodded. Zeta grabbed Tasara's shirt collar, Zane grabbed Chazz's shirt collar, they walked them over to the broom closet and thew them in there, finally locking the door.

"You two can come out once you start to get along," Zeta said. "Okay, Zane, let's go to the mummification exhibit to meet up with Emma, May, Serenity, and Kyree." She and Zane walked away from the closet. Chazz started to pound on the door.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE!" he shouted. He stopped and turned to Tasara. "This is one big closet."

"I'll say," Tasara said. "Why do you always have to be a wise ass about stuff? So Diana and Bastion are smarter than you are. Hell, Jaden is smarter that you are."

"Now that was going a little to far!" Chazz shouted. "I can't stand you!"

"I can't stand you either!" Tasara shouted. "You are one of the hugest, egotistical, arrogant, idiots I have ever met!"

"You are the same way!" Chazz shouted at her. She turned her back to him and he frowned. "I can't take this anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she turned to face him. He grabbed her shoulders and. . . . . .

At the mummification exhibit. . . . . . .

Zane, Zeta, Serenity, May, Kyree, and Emma got a seat and looked at the screen. It was a documentary on the mummification process.

"This is going to be cool," May said. "I've always wanted to know how the prepared the body for the afterlife!" Serenity, Kyree, and Emma nodded in agreement.

"This will be very interesting," Kyree said. "I'm just surprised that Diana and Bastion didn't want to come. They would usually see this as a chance to get more information and use if for later assignments and projects."

"They told me that they had already seen this documentary," Emma said. "They went to look at more mummies and read their bios on the little stands in the cases."

"Oh," Serenity said. "Do you think Professor Banner is mad at me for interrupting him when he was trying to tell us about the gods?"

"No," Zane said. "He doesn't get mad at anyone, really." Serenity sighed in relief, knowing that she wouldn't get detention for interrupting a teacher. The documentary began.

((the documentary is like the ones that they show on the history channel were it is reenacted so you can see what it was like, you know, with the narrator and stuff))

"_Once the body was cleaned, or purified, the body was taken to the 'per nefer' were the mummification process actually begins," _said the narrator. _"The vital organs; lungs, liver, stomach, and the intestines would soon be removed." _

May, Serenity, and Emma's eyes twitched as the reenactment showed a man in a Anubis mask hold up a large knife and get ready to cut the body (I assure you that in documentaries the bodies are fake!). Zeta had her hand over her mouth and Zane yawned.

"Zeta are you okay?" he asked. Zeta saw the man in the Anubis mask cut the body open and Zeta passed out (zeta is a little squeamish when it comes to stuff like this). "Zeta!" Her head was on his shoulder and he shook her shoulder. "Zeta?"

"She's okay," May said, a little shocked at Zeta's sudden collapse. "She just passed out. I guess this was a little much for her."

"I'll go get Professor Banner," Emma said. She got out of her seat and went to go find the professor. She ran up to Diana and Bastion, grabbed their arms, and continued to run.

"What's wrong?" Diana asked as she and Bastion were finally running next to Emma.

"Zeta passed out in the mummification exhibit!" Emma said.

"What!" Bastion said. Diana and Bastion turned around and ran to the area were the documentary was being featured. Professor Banner was looking a mummified cat when Emma smacked into him. She fell over and he helped her back up.

"Emma, you must be more carful," he said. "What's the rush?"

"ZETAPASSEDOUT!" Emma said.

"What?" he asked. "Your speaking so fast that I can't understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Come on!" Emma said. She grabbed the Professor's wrist and started to run again. He ran behind her. They ran into the room and Zane was holding Zeta close. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Oh, my," said the Professor. "I guess this was a little to much for her. She will wake up soon, but I can't take her back to the bus because the driver left with the bus to get some more gasoline. I guess we'll have to carry her. It won't be much longer, I assure you." Zane helped Zeta onto the Professor's back and he carried her out of the room.

"Zane, don't worry," Kyree said. "She's fine." They all walked out of the room and walked up to the closet door. Diana put her ear to the door.

"I guess they're getting along," she said. "It's really quiet in there." She opened the door and. . . . .

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

"WHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHATWHAT!" Jaden and Sy said as they came out of nowhere (hmm. . . .where were they the whole time. . . a mystery). Jaden and Sy took a deep breath and shouted. . . . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! CHAZZ AND TASARA ARE MAKING OUT! THE END IS HERE, THE END IS HERE! GOOD BYE CRUEL WORLD!" Tasara and Chazz looked at their shocked, horrified, and dumbfounded friends, looked at each other, and back at their friends.

"YOU ASS!" they both shouted as they pushed one another away.

"That didn't last very long," Zane said.

"Mm-hmm," Bastion said in agreement. Bastion grabbed the back of Chazz's shirt, Diana grabbed the back of Tasara's shirt and they dragged the two fuming (and blushing I might add) friends along to the bus that was now back from the gas station.

**A/N: you didn't expect that now did you? Will Chazz's feeling for Tasara be let out in public? I don't really think so because they fight so much that people won't believe it. Anyway, in the next chapter. . . . .**

**Zeta is awake and is feeling okay now. It is now time for. . . . .KARAOKE! This is going to be dangerous, romantic, and hilarious!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**See you in the next chapter of 'Going All The Way!' **


	29. Chapter 29

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hi! This will be one random, romantic, funny, insane, laugh-out-loud chapter! Jaden's horrible singing, Diana and Bastion fluff, Zeta and Zane fluff, Tasara and Chazz squabbles, and some of the oc's get to sing as well! Yay! This chapter will be a little long because of the added lyrics. This chapter is mainly Chazz, Tasara, Diana, Zeta, Bastion, Zane, and Jaden singing and the next chapter is for the oc's! I hope that is okay with all of you because I have to talk to a few people to see which songs they would like their character to sing. Thank you!**

**And in celebration of my birthday (May 1st) you all get a piece of my birthday cake! Now on with the chapter!**

**.:Chapter 29:.**

**Part 1**

All of the students climbed onto the bus and sat in their normal seats. Professor Banner placed Zeta in her seat and walked back to the front of the bus. Tasara sat next to Diana and Bastion sat next to Chazz to keep the fighting to a minimum until they got the restaurant for dinner. Once they were there Tasara and Chazz could take their furry out on Jaden and his horrible singing. The bus started towards their next destination.

"In ten minutes I shall be the next lead singer of a great group that will soon rise from the earth and we shall be loved by all!" Jaden shouted. Everyone stared at him, not knowing the he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked.

"My singing!" Jaden shouted. "Who knows, I could be the next Usher!"

"I don't see that in your future," Tasara said with her arms crossed. Jaden put his headset on se he could go over the song he was going to sing from his Linkin Park Cd (he's going to sing 'Encore').

"What are you going to sing?" Bastion asked Chazz.

"I don't know," Chazz said. "Hell, I don't even know if I'm going to sing."

"What? Are you chicken?" Tasara asked with a smirk. Chazz turned his head and gave her a deaths stare. She sat back in her seat and laughed to herself. "You are! 'The Great Chazz' is scared of a challenge! I guess you are just full of empty threats."

"We'll see who's full of empty threats at the restaurant!" Chazz said. Diana sighed and laid back in her seat.

At the restaurant. . . . . . .

Diana, Bastion, Zane, Zeta, Chazz, Tasara, Sy, and Jaden all sat at the table to the right of the stage where they were going to sing in a matter of moments. Professor Banner and Dr. Crowler were sitting in front of the stage to watch their students sing and have a good time, but Dr. Crowler wanted to be the critic. A man walked up to the mic.

"Hello, everyone," he said. "Welcome to our Karaoke restaurant! I see that we have a full house tonight! I hope that you all looked at the list of songs that are in the binder on your table and you all have a song you wish to sing! If you don't want to sing that of okay too! Who wants to go first?"

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME!" Jaden shouted.

"I see we have our first singer!" said the man. He walked off the stage and Jaden ran onto the stage. He held to mic up and smiled.

"I'll be singing 'Encore' by Linkin Park!" Jaden said. The music started and he started to sing.

**Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar **

Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

Get em Jay

Who you know fresher than Hov'? Riddle me that  
The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at  
Can't none of y'all mirror me back  
Yeah hearin me rap is like hearin G. Rap in his prime  
I'm, young H.O., rap's Grateful Dead  
Back to take over the globe, now break bread  
I'm in, Boeing jets, Global Express  
Out the country but the blueberry still connect  
On the low but the yacht got a triple deck  
But when you Young, what the fuck you expect? Yep, yep  
Grand openin, grand closin  
God your man Hov' cracked the can open again  
Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen  
just draw off inspiration  
Soon you gon' see you can't replace him  
with cheap imitations for DESE GENERATIONS

Now can I get an encore, do you want more  
Cookin raw with the Brooklyn boy  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
Now what the hell are you waitin for  
After me, there shall be no more  
So for one last time, nigga make some noise

What the hell are you waiting for

_sighs_ Look what you made me do, look what I made for you  
Knew if I paid my dues, how will they pay you  
When you first come in the game, they try to play you  
Then you drop a couple of hits, look how they wave to you  
From Marcy to Madison Square  
To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yea)  
As fate would have it, Jay's status appears  
to be at an all-time high, perfect time to say goodbye  
When I come back like Jordan, wearin the 4-5  
It ain't to play games witchu  
It's to aim at you, probably maim you  
If I owe you I'm blowin you to smithereeens  
Cocksucker take one for your team  
And I need you to remember one thing (one thing)  
I came, I saw, I conquered  
From record sales, to sold out concerts  
So muh'fucker if you want this encore  
I need you to scream, 'til your lungs get sore

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb  
Can I get an encore, do you want more (more...)  
I've become so numb  
So for one last time I need y'all to roar  
One last time I need y'all to roar

"That was . . . . .HORRIBLE!" Dr. Crowler shouted. "And you swore! That is horrible, Jaden!" Professor Banner sat there with his hands over his ears, but he kept smiling. Once he took his hands off of his ears he looked at Jaden.

"Well, Jaden," he said. "I do have to say you have guts going up their and singing even thought you are tone-deaf." Jaden smiled and huge smile and walked off the stage. Jaden sat down next to Sy.

"What did I tell you?" Jaden said. "I am the best there is!"

"We'll see," Zeta said. She got up and walked onto the stage. She held the mic in her hands and smiled. "I'll be singing 'Going Crazy' by Natalie." The music started and she started to sing.

**Ever since the day you went away and left me lonely and cold  
My life just hasn't been the same ohh baby, nooo  
When I looked into your eyes the moment that I let you go  
I just broke down (down) **

Baby if I ever get the chance to be with you again I would sacrifice  
Cuz the feeling that I feel within  
No other man would ever make me feel so right  
Its nice to smile when I get your phone call at night  
But I'd rather have you here with me, right next to me  
I miss the way you hold me tight

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Break it down now I'll tell you what I feel  
From the moment that I met you its been so damn real  
My heart seems to skip another beat  
Every time we speak, I can't believe I feel so weak  
Tell me that you really need me and you want me and you miss me  
And you love me I'm your lady  
I'll be around waiting for you I'll put it down be the woman for you

I'm falling so deep for you crazy over for you  
Im calling, calling out to you what am I going to do?  
It's true, no frontingIts you and no other i can no longer go on without you  
I'll just break down (down)

_Bridge_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much  
I gotta let you know I think that we are destiny  
For you I'd cross the world, for you I'd do anything

_Chorus 2x_  
Thats right baby I'm going crazy  
I need to be your lady  
I've been thinking lately  
That you and me, yes we can make it  
Just ride with me, roll with me I'm in love with you baby

Ohhh, ohhh...  
Crazy... lady... lately...  
Ohhh ohhh...  
Ohh ohhh ohhhhhh  
Baby...

"Good job!" Dr. Crowler said as he clapped. "Of course, I would not expect any less from a Obelisk Blue! I am so proud, Zeta!"

"Uh. . .thanks. . . .?" Zeta said. She walked back to her seat. "Zane? Zane, are you okay?" He smiled at her.

"Uh. . .yeah. . .you were. . uh. .well. . .great," he said.

"I bet you will do just as well," Zeta said. "Go on, it's your turn." He got up and walked onto the stage. "Well, Jaden? How was that?"

"You were okay, at best," he said with his arms crossed. Diana and Bastion slapped their foreheads with the palms of their hands. Zane picked up the mic and Dr. Crowler started to clap.

"He didn't even sing yet," Professor Banner said.

"Oh, yeah," Dr. Crowler said.

"I'll be singing 'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx," he said. The music started as he started to sing.

**Oceans apart  
Day after day  
And I slowly go insaneI hear your voice  
On the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
I see you next to never  
How can we stay forever **

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted  
All the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter and I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can you see it baby  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance, but in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaance

_Instrumental Break_

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
(I'll be, I'll be right right here, oh waiting on youuuuuuuuu)  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I'll be right here waiting for you  
Oh, I love you  
Oh whatever it takes  
Whatever you do  
Where ever you go  
I'm never leavin' you (I Will Be Waiting)  
I'll be right here waiting, for youuuuu oh oh, youuu

Everyone in the room started to clap. He walked over to his seat and Zeta smiled at him.

"Zane, that was so beautiful!" she said. "I never knew that you had such a beautiful singing voice! You were great! How did you know that 'Right Here Waiting' is my favorite romance song?"

"It's your favorite song?" Zane asked.

"Mm-hmm," Zeta said. "Well, Diana it's your turn, I guess."

"Oh, no, no, no," Diana said. "I don't really want to sing."

"You have rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllyyyyyyyyy low self-esteem don't you?" Chazz asked. Tasara elbowed him and he rubbed his arm.

"Go on, Diana," Tasara said.

"I really don't want to," Diana said. "You know how I feel about singing in front of people." Bastion thought for a moment and snapped his fingers.

"I've got it," he said. He grabbed Diana's hand and they walked onto the stage. "You and I can sing a song, Diana."

"Um," Diana said. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he said. Diana was handed a mic and Bastion grabbed one to. "We'll be singing 'Breaking Free'." The music started and Bastion began to sing.

**Bastion:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach **

Diana:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Bastion:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Diana:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Bastion:  
We're breakin' free  
Diana:  
We're soarin'  
Bastion:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Bastion:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Bastion:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Diana:  
Ohhhh  
Bastion:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Diana:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2  
Bastion: We're breakin' free  
Diana: We're soarin'  
Bastion: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Bastion:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Diana:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Bastion:  
Climbin'To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Bastion:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Bastion:  
We're breaking free

**Diana:  
Ohhh , yeah **

Bastion:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Gabriella:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Troy:  
More than you  
More than me

Diana:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Diana: Soarin'  
Bastion: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Bastion: Yeah we're breaking free  
Diana:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Bastion:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can beNow's the time  
Bastion: Now's the time  
Diana: So we're breaking free  
Bastion: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Diana: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Everyone clapped and Diana gave Bastion a hug. He blushed and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Bastion," she said. "That was so much fun."

"It was nothing," he said. "Just try to realize that you can be great at many things. All you have to do is give it a try." She let go of him and they went to go sit down.

"All right, now it's my turn!" Chazz shouted. "I'll show you who is all talk and no game!" Tasara sat back in her chair. He grabbed the mic. "I'll be singing 'Faint' by Linkin Park."

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Jaden shouted.

Awkward silence. . . . . .

"Uh. . .yeah. . .right," Chazz said. The music started and he started to sing.

**I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see  
these scars  
I am what I want you to want what I want you to feel  
But it's like no matter what I do, I can't convince you, to just believe  
this is real  
So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got **

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I am a little bit insecure a little unconfidentCause you don't understand I do what I can but sometimes I don't make  
sense  
I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt  
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear  
me out  
So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

(No)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)  
(Hear me out now)  
(You're gonna listen to me, like it or not)  
(Right now)

(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

_Chorus_  
(I can't feel the way I did before)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)  
(Time won't heal this damage anymore)  
(Don't turn your back on me)  
(I won't be ignored)

I can't feel  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored

He put the mic down and walked off the stage as only the Obelisk Blue's clapped for him (Ra and Slypher think he is a really big jerk). He sat down.

"Beat that!" he said.

"Fine, I will," Tasara said. She walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic. "I'll be singing 'Taking Me Over'." She started to sing as the music started.

**You don't remember me but i remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream i do... **

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

have you forgotten all i know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

Slypher's, Ra's and Obelisk's clapped for her. Chazz was mad now. Tasara smiled, put the mic down and sat down in her seat.

"This is going to be a long night," Zeta said with a smile as Chazz and Tasara started to argue over who was better.

**A/N; with the lyrics added that was a long chapter! The next chapter is all about the oc's singing!**

**VOTE NOW FOR EITHER CHAZZ OR TASARA! WHO WILL WIN? DEPENDS ON HOW MANY VOTES THEY EACH GET!**

**Please review and vote!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hello, it is me again! It seems like, by your votes, that the winner is. . . . . Tasara! Man, she wins a lot (I'll change that to switch it up a bit). Oh, almost forgot, COOKIES FOR ALL!**

**Okay, here are people who are singing for part 2 (there is a part 3 because that is when they are actually eating dinner and for any more people who wish to sing. The people who sing are not in the order);**

**Drackial: Fallon: _Breaking The Habit_**

**VulcranDune: Maven: _Shining Collection_ (it's in Chinese! Or is it Japanese?)**

**Rynkos: Kunsi: _Saturday Night's Alright_ (For Fighting)** **(what you put on the review; Saturday's all right, I couldn't find that, but I found this!)**

**Acegik13: Acegik: _Ass Like That_**

**Didgi girl: Emma: _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ (is that okay? You said any, but do you like the song?)**

**Mina the Mischievous: Mina: _My Immortal_**

**Agent of the Divine One: Theo: _Long, Long Way From Home_**

**Drachegirl14: Sasha: _Anthem_**

**Bad Player: BP: _A essay on how purple is better than green. . .? _(uh. . .whatever you want, dude)**

**Catwarrior: Serenity: _Concrete Angel_**

**Hawk-EVB: May: **_Existentialism_** (that is a pain to spell!)**

**AND! Sy will sing as well! Yay! He is singing: **_How You Remind Me _**(one of my favs)**

**Okay, I think I got everyone and you know what that means. . ON WITH THE FIC! **

**.:Chapter 30:.**

**Part 2**

They ordered their dinner and sat back in their chairs. Everyone at their table had sung and now they were going to sit back as others got up to sing! Zeta took a sip of her soda and looked at who was walking up to the stage. She smiled and tapped Zane's shoulder.

"Hn?" Zane said as he faced Zeta.

"Look," Zeta said. "It looks like Sasha is going to sing!" Jaden and the others looked over at the girl as she took the mic and looked at the crowd, giving a small wave to Zeta and the others.

"I'll be singing 'Anthem'," Sasha said. She looked over at the DJ and he got out the CD. The music started and she took a deep breath before she started to sing.

**It's a new day, but it all feels old  
It's a good life, that's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same At my high school, it felt more to me like a jail cell, a penitentiary  
My time spent there it only made me see**

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
and I don't ever wanna.  
I don't ever wanna be.you.  
don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm saying is this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up  
you.don't wanna be you

Go to college, a university, get a real job   
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by and just do my time  
Out of step while they all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat, so pay no mind

Do you really want to be like them,  
Do you really wanna be another trend,  
Do you wanna be part of that crowd  
cause I don't ever wanna.  
I don't ever want to be you.  
don't wanna be just like you  
what I'm saying is.this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up.you.  
don't wanna be you.

(Shake it once, that's fine, shake it twice that's okay.  
shake it 3 times your playing with yourself again.)

you.  
don't wanna be just like you,  
what I'm saying is..this is the anthem  
throw all your hands up  
y'll got the feeling, sing if you're with me   
you.don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem, throw all your hands up  
y'll got the feeling, sing if your with me  
Another loser anthem (whoa) 

"Go, Sasha!" Zeta and Diana clapped. The room filled with clapping and she smiled. She wasn't used to singing in front of a large group of people, but seeing the crowd smiling and clapping made her happy. She placed the mic down and walked over to her table to eat her dinner that arrived at the table just a moment ago.

"I'm up!" the heard someone say. They turned to see Kunsi get out of his chair and started to make his way to the stage from the back of the room. He walked up onto the stage, grabbed the mic, and tossed a CD to the DJ. The DJ caught it and looked at Kunsi with a confused look. "The song is 'Saturday's All Right'." The DJ put the CD in the player and the music started.

"He knows how to get a performance started," Bastion said. The others nodded.

**It's getting late have you seen my mates  
Ma tell me when the boys get here  
It's seven o'clock and I want to rock  
Want to get a belly full of beer**

My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys  
And my old lady she don't care  
My sister looks cute in her braces and boots  
A handful of grease in her hair

Don't give us none of your aggravation  
We had it with your discipline  
Saturday night's alright for fighting  
Get a little action in

Get about as oiled as a diesel train  
Gonna set this dance alight  
Cause Saturday night's the night I like  
Saturday night's alright alright alright

Well they're packed pretty tight in here tonight  
I'm looking for a dolly who'll see me right  
I may use a little muscle to get what I need  
I may sink a little drink and shout out "She's with me!"

A couple of the sound that I really like  
Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike  
I'm a juvenile product of the working class  
Whose best friend floats in the bottom of a glass

He put the mic down, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked off the stage as the clapping continued. He walked back to his table and then they heard someone day "My turn, my turn!". They saw BP run up to the stage, grab the mic, pull a piece of paper out of his pocket, and he started to read what was on it.

"Purple is better than green for many reasons," he said. Zeta's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable!" Tasara and Chazz shouted. "HE IS READY HIS ART CLASS ESSAY!" Diana and Bastion sat there with a confused look on their faces and Jaden looked very interested in BP's speech.

"Green is the color of plants; what we use a decoration, but purple! Purple is the color of most candies like Jolly Ranchers and everyone likes a good Jolly Rancher!"

"GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE!" Chazz and Tasara shouted. "WE CAN'T TAKE IT!" BP didn't listen to Tasara and Chazz. Diana and Bastion had to restrain their friends from going onto the stage and ripping BP apart.

"And that is why purple is better than green. Thank you!" BP put the mic down and it was silent for a slight second and then people started to clap, still confused. The DJ raised a brow as BP walked by him with a smile on his face.

"Oh, oh, oh! Can I go next!" Mina asked. Emma and Serenity who were sitting at her table nodded and Mina ran up to the stage. She grabbed the mic and smiled. "Like Tasara, I like Evanescence and I am going to sing their song 'My Immortal'! Hit it, DJ!" The DJ gave her a thumbs-up and put the CD on. The music started.

**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_**Chorus**_

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**

She waved at the people once the song stopped and they clapped for her. She walked off of the stage, but handed the mic to Emma who walked over to the stage right after Mina's song ended. Emma walked into the middle of the stage.

"I'll be singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'! This is one of my personal favorites!" Emma said. The music started to play.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you inYou made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

She tossed the mic to Serenity who was on her way to the stage as the people clapped. Serenity and Emma gave each other a high five and Emma walked back to their table.

"I'll be singing one of my own favorites called 'Concrete Angel'," Serenity said as the music started up.

**She walks to school with a lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back; Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace;  
oh**

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask;  
Bearing the burdon of a secret storm,  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born;

Through the wind and the rain,   
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;   
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

Somebody cries in the middle of the night,  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the lights;  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,  
When morning comes it will be too late.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel

A statue stands in a shaded place,  
An angel girl with an upturned face;  
Her name is written on a polished rock,  
A broken heart that the world forgot.

Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone in a world that she can't rise above;  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she's loved.

Concrete Angel 

Serenity smiled as she placed the mic down and saw a few people wince at the song (it is pretty sad!). People clapped after they got rid of the tears that ran down their cheeks. Zane looked at Zeta and saw her eyes full of tears.

"That was so beautiful," Zeta said. Zane gave her a small hug and handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes clear of the tears. Zane looked over and saw Diana frowning as she held onto Bastion's hand.

"**Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **They looked over at Jaden and Sy who were crying their eyes out. Tasara and Chazz sat back in their chairs, not phased by the song (figures. . .). From the tearing people rose Fallon who walked onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"OKAY EVERYBODY! NOW IT IS TIME FOR 'BREAKING THE HABIT'! SPIN THAT CD, DJ!" Fallon shouted into the mic. The DJ did what he was told and the music started. Everyone looked at Fallon and she started to sing.

**Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again**

_Bridge:_  
I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

_Bridge:_  
I dont want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't meanI don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

_Bridge:_  
I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

_Chorus:_  
I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
to show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight

"A Linkin Park song?" Jaden said. "I LOVE YOU FALLON!" Fallon smiled as she walked off of the stage and everyone clapped as they awaited for the next person to walk onto the stage and sing. Maven walked onto the stage and smiled like most of the others once they got onto the stage.

"I will be singing 'Shining Collection'!" she said. "And don't try to follow along because it is not in English, okay? Okay. PLAY THAT MUSIC!"

**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion  
Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku  
Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection  
Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii**

Yutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare  
Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension  
Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueruCheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction  
Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai

Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi  
Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke

Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu  
chou no namida  
Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry

Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete  
Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru  
Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni  
Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi

Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori  
Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru  
Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra  
Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni

The people still clapped, not knowing a single lyric that Maven just sung. She walked over to her chair, ate a french fry, and sat down. Finally, after the long line of girls singing, Acegik walked onto the stage, grabbed the mic, and said,

"I'll be singing 'Ass Like That'," he said. The music started and he started to sing (personally, I like Eminem).

**The way you shake it, I can't believe it  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing**

I don't believe it, it's almost too good to be true  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
The way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

The way she moves she's like a belly dancer  
She's shaking that ass to that new nelly jam, I  
Think someones at the door  
But I don't think I'm gonna answer  
Police saying "freeze"Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Please, I'm a human being, I have needs  
I'm not done, not till I'm finish peeing  
I am not resisting arrest, I am agreeing Mr. Officer  
I'm already on my knees  
I can't get on the ground any further, it's impossible for me  
And do not treat me like a murderer, I just like to pee, pee, pee  
Yes, I make r&b, I sing song it go  
Ring-a-chong, a-ching-chong-chong-chong-ching  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
If I offend I'm sorry, please, please forgive  
For I am Triumph, the puppet dog, I am a mere puppet  
I can get away with anything I sing, you will love it

_Chorus_

Jessica Simpson, looks oh so temptin'  
Nick I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Everytime I see that show on MTV my pee pee goes  
Doing, doing, doing

Mary-Kate and Ashley used to be so wholesome  
Now they're getting older, they're starting to grow bum bums  
I go to the movies and sit down with my pop corn  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing doing doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
Geez, I just got my seat  
I have ticket, look, I put away my zipper zipped  
Please do not remove me from this movie theater please  
I did not even get to see Mary-Kate shower scene  
I didn't mean to be obscene or make a great big scene  
And don't treat me like I'm pee wee herman, this movies PG  
Mr. Officer, I demand to see my attorney  
I will simply plead innocent, cop a plea and be free  
Free, yes, free, right back on the streets  
What you mean my lawyer's with Michael, he's too busy?  
I am Triumph, Britney Spears has shoulders like a man  
And I can say that and you'll laugh cuz that is a puppet on my hand

_Chorus_

Hilary Duff is not quite old enough so  
I ain't never seen a butt like that  
Maybe next year I'll say ass and she'll make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing  
The way she moves she dances like a go-go  
In that video she sings get out your bozo  
I need a new boyfriend, hi my name is JoJo  
Police saying "freeze"  
Doing, doing, doing  
What do you mean freeze?  
My computers would be seized and my keys to my ranch  
I just baked cookies Mr. Officer, looky, take a whiff of these  
Here, I make Jesus juice, take a sip of this  
Nobody is safe from me, no not even me  
I don't even know if I can say the word pee pee, pee  
On the radio, but I think I did  
Janet, is that a breast, I think I just saw a tit  
Psych, I joke, I joke, I kidd, I kidd  
I don't think my joke is working, I must flee quick  
Get to the chopper, everybody get out  
I am not Triumph, I am Arnold, get down

_Chorus_

So Gwen Stefani, will you pee pee on me please?  
I ain't never seen an ass like that  
Cuz the way you move it, you make my pee pee go  
Doing, doing, doing

What the fuck is wrong with you? (ha!)

Acegik put the mic down and people started to clap. Professor Banner clapped slowly as Acegik walked to his table.

"What a. . .uh. . .interesting song choice, Acegik," he said with a smile. "I am not into Eminem myself, but you sing what you want. You did a great job."

"Thanks," Acegik said as he sat down.

Theo thought for a moment and looked at Sophia was sitting across from him. He thought for another moment, placed his napkin on the table, and walked over to the stage. Sophia realized that Theo was walking towards the stage and questioned on what he would be singing.

"I'll sing 'Long, Long Way From Home'," Theo said. "This is for a dear friend of mine."

"THANK YOU THEO!" Jaden shouted. Tasara hit Jaden over the head with the book of songs that was laying on the table.

"He isn't singing for you, Jaden!" Tasara shouted. "He is singing for Sophia! Are you **that **retarded!" Sophia heard what Tasara shouted and blushed. Theo started to sing.

**It was a Monday  
A day like any other day  
I left a small town  
For the Apple in decay**

It was my destiny  
It's what we needed to do  
They were telling me  
I'm telling you

I was inside looking outside  
The millions of faces  
But still I'm alone  
Waiting, hours of waiting  
Paying a penance  
I was longing for home

I'm looking out for the two of us  
I hope we'll be here when they're through with us

I was inside looking outside  
Oh the millions of faces  
But still I'm alone  
Waiting, hours of waiting  
I could feel the tension  
I was longing for home

I'm looking out for the two of us  
And I hope we'll be here when they're through with us  
I'm coming home

Monday, sad, sad Monday  
She's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

Sad, sad Monday  
She's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

Sad, sad Monday  
Oh she's waiting for me  
But I'm a long, long way from home

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO THEO!" Jaden shouted as he clapped for his friend.

"Why do you say nice things about other singers, but you told me I did 'okay'?" Zeta asked. Jaden scratched the back of his head and shrugged his shoulders. Zeta sighed and ate one of her potato chips.

"That was. . .really nice of you, Theo," Sophia said with a smile. "First what you said at the museum. . .and now. . .I don't know what to say."

"Just tell me that you liked the song and that is enough for me," Theo said with a smile. She nodded and said,

"I loved the song and your singing voice." Theo smiled and they continued to eat their dinner.

Zeta thought for a moment and looked around the table. She thought about who had sung a song and looked at Sy.

"SY!" she said.

"AH!" he shouted. "Zeta, you scared me!"

"You didn't sing yet!" she said. "You get up there and sing your little heart out!" Sy sank in his chair. He had hopped that no one would have noticed that he didn't sing a song, let alone, WANT to sing a song.

"He doesn't have to sing if he doesn't want to," Diana said. "Or you could sing with someone else like I did. I find it easier to sing with someone else, but that's me. You do what you want, Sy."

"I swear!" Chazz shouted. "Next to Sy, Diana, you have the LOWEST self-esteem I have ever seen in a person! Get some backbone, Diana! Swallow your pride and go sing your own bloody song!" Tasara kicked Chazz in the shin and he shouted in pain. He gave Tasara a death glare as she sat there trying to look innocent. Sy took a deep breath, ran onto the stage, and grabbed the mic.

"Sy?" Professor Banner said. "You're going to sing? Wonderful!"

"I guess I'll sing 'How You Remind Me'," Sy said, scratching the back of his head. _"Wait! On second thought, I don't wanna sing! I'll just tell them that I changed my mind." _he thought. Before he could tell them, the music started playing and he had no choice, but to sing.

**Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"**

yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no  
yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no

it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"

yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different storyThis time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, i've been down,  
been to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet

Sy set the mic down and started to walk away, not hearing any clapping, but then they started to clap! Sy turned and smiled at the crowd, giving them a small bow and then walked over to his chair.

"Whoa," Jaden said.

"Good job, Sy!" Zeta said. "I am sooooooooooo proud!"

"Good work, little brother," Zane said with his arms crossed. Sy eyes grew wide with envy at what his brother had said. He said down and ate the rest of his dinner with a huge smile on his face. Diana, on the other hand, couldn't eat another bit of her food. She thought for a moment and finally agreed to do it.

**A/N; well, I think that is enough for right now! Anyway, in the next chapter;**

**Diana is tired of Chazz talking about her low self-esteem and she realized that if Sy can sing a song with his low self-esteem, she can too. She walks onto the stage, grabs the mic, and sings a song that really gets to Bastion! Tasara and Chazz get into a fight and Dr. Crowler tells them to take it outside. Will Chazz beat Tasara or will she hand him his own head once she is done with him? Find out next time! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: hello once again! And, Hawk-EVB, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry! She will sing right after Diana! Promise! Diana is going to sing a song that I think is cool, but it is also pretty sad. Anyway, ON WITH THE FIC! **

**Hawk-EVB: May: **_Existentialism_** (that is a pain to spell!)**

**Agent of the Divine One: Theo: **_Vertigo **(this is an encore)**_

**Bad Player: BP: **_Singing his purple vs. green essay_

**.:Chapter 31:**

**Part 3**

**Last time. . .**

Sy set the mic down and started to walk away, not hearing any clapping, but then they started to clap! Sy turned and smiled at the crowd, giving them a small bow and then walked over to his chair.

"Whoa," Jaden said.

"Good job, Sy!" Zeta said. "I am sooooooooooo proud!"

"Good work, little brother," Zane said with his arms crossed. Sy eyes grew wide with envy at what his brother had said. He said down and ate the rest of his dinner with a huge smile on his face. Diana, on the other hand, couldn't eat another bit of her food. She thought for a moment and finally agreed to do it.

- - - - - -

Diana placed her napkin on the table, pulled her chair back, got up, and started to walk towards the stage. Bastion swallowed and looked at Diana.

"Diana, what are you doing?" Bastion said. Diana stopped and looked at Bastion. She smiled.

"If Sy can sing in front of a group of people. . .then . . .so can I," Diana said. Tasara looked at Diana and smiled a little. She knew that Diana was trying to fight her low self-esteem. Diana walked up onto the stage which grabbed the crowds attention. Professor Banner was a little surprised that Diana would want to sing in front of everyone.

"Um, I'll be singing a song that my brother used to sing," Diana said. "You see, he and I never had the best life ever and when he was really upset he would sing this song. It's called '24'." Zeta and Tasara frowned because they knew that song and it even made Tasara sad. The music started and Diana gripped the mic.

**Been given 24 hours  
To tie up loose ends To make amends  
His eyes said it all  
I started to fall  
And the silence deafened  
Head spinning round  
No time to sit down  
Just wanted to  
Run and run and run  
Be careful they say  
Don't wish life away,  
Now I've one day**

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 24 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Is there a heaven a hell  
And will I come back  
Who can tell  
Now I can see  
What matters to me  
It's as clear as crystal  
The places I've been  
The people I've seen  
Plans that I made  
Start to fade  
The sun's setting gold  
Thought I would grow old,  
It wasn't to be

And I can't believe  
How I've been wasting my time

In 18 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me  
In 13 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

I'm not alone, I sense it, I sense it  
All that I said, I meant it, I meant it

And I can't believe  
How much I've wasted my time

In just 8 hours they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

In just 1 hour they'll be  
Laying flowers  
On my life, it's over tonight  
I'm not messing no I  
Need your blessing  
And your promise to live free  
Please do it for me

Diana put the mic down and people started to clap. A few even stood for a standing ovation. She smiled slightly and walked off of the stage. Bastion walked up to her and gave her a hug. She started to tear a little.

"You did it, Diana," he said. "You sang in front of everyone. Good job." She gripped the back of his shirt and he heard her say, very softly, 'Ray. . .'. He sighed and let go of her. He smiled and they walked back to their table.

"MMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY TTTTUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNN!" they heard someone call. They looked to see May rushing to the stage, grabbing the mic, and saying: "This song is called 'Existentialism'!" The DJ started the music and May started to sing.

**When the sun came up,We were sleeping in,  
Sunk inside our blankets,  
Sprawled across the bed,  
And we were dreaming,**

There are moments when,  
When I know it and  
The world revolves around us,  
And we're keeping it,  
Keep it all going,  
This delicate balance,  
Vulnerable all knowing,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, kill for this

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything,  
we're glad for what we've got,  
Done with what we've lost  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would,

Sing like you think no one's listening,  
You would kill for this,  
Just a little bit,  
Just a little bit,  
You would, you would...

Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,Or loud and out of key,  
Sing me anything.

May put the mic down, took a bow, and everyone clapped, and at that instant, BP ran up to the stage, grabbed the mic and all the clapping stopped. Tasara and Chazz looked up at the stage and saw BP pull out his essay. Tasara and Chazz got ready to attack.

"Uh, hey everyone! Sorry about before; I didn't realize that we were supposed to be singing! Anyway, to make up for it, I have decided to sing. . .the essay I wrote!" Everyone sat there with blank looks on their faces. He held the mic up to his mouth and started to sing his essay.

**Purple is better than green**

**For many reasons**

**Green is the color of plants;**

**what we use for decoration**

**but purple!**

**Purple is the color of most candies**

**like Jolly- OOF!**

He couldn't finish singing because Chazz and Tasara tackled BP to the floor. Tasara grabbed his essay, folded it, and placed it in her pocket so he couldn't get it. Chazz held BP down and they both shouted,

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" BP just stared at the two and looked at Professor Banner.

"I-I think I-I'm done h-here," BP said as Tasara cracked her knuckles. BP was able to get away from Chazz and ran to his chair, but he turned to say, "And I want my essay back before art class tomorrow, Tasara!" Tasara and Chazz walked off of the stage and went back to their seats. Tasara ignored BP as he tried to make her listen to him.

Everyone was finishing up dinner and no one had sung for about ten minutes. Theo had finished early and was waiting for Sophia to finish her salad. He grabbed the song book and paged through it when he saw a song that he liked. He looked at Sophia, back at the song, and then back at Sophia. He smiled and stood. Sophia looked up at him and was about to ask what he was doing when he flashed her a grin and said,

"I want to end this night with a bang." He turned and continued to walk to the stage. Sophia was a little confused, but remained silent. After all, his first song was a success, so maybe this one would be better. He walked onto the stage and tapped the mic, getting the crowds attention.

"I know that it is customary to sing only one song, but I thought I would try something a little more robust. And I also wanted to say. . ." Theo looked at Sophia and she could see compassion in his eyes. "This is what it is like to know you, Sophia. Oh, and DJ, could the volume be a little louder?" The DJ nodded and said,

"Alright guys, it's time to experience Vertigo."

**Uno, dos, tres... catorce  
_Spoken vocal_  
Turn it up loud, Captain!**

Lights go down it's dark  
The jungle is your head - can't rule your heart  
A feeling is so much stronger than  
A thought  
Your eyes are wide  
And though your soul it can't be bought  
Your mind can wonder

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

The night is full of holes  
As bullets rip the sky of ink with gold  
They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll  
They know that they can't dance - at least they know

I can't stand the beats  
I'm asking for the cheque  
The girl with crimson nails  
Has Jesus 'round her neck  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Swinging to the music Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa  
Whoooaaa

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
But you give me something...  
I can feel, feel

Shake it...  
Just for...  
Jumping in... yeah

_Edge solo_  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
All of this... all of this can be yours  
Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt

Hello, hello... (Hola)  
I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)  
Lights go down and all I know  
That you give me something...  
I can feel your love teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
Your love is teaching me  
Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...  
How to kneel, kneel

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH,  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEEEAAAAH!  


Sophia smiled and blushed a deep red as the song died out and Theo stopped singing. She clapped the loudest as Theo walked back to the table.

"_I feel the same way, Theo. . ." _Sophia thought as Theo sat down. They both smiled at each other.

"You like?" he asked. She nodded as the heat in her cheeks started to fade.

"That wasn't bad," Tasara said.

"Ugh. . ." Chazz said. "That was wwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy to mushy for me. Disgusting!" Tasara shot her 'what did you just say?' glare at him and he glared at her.

"You are so critical," she said.

"Like you aren't?" he said. Tasara and Chazz stood from their seats and were about to attack each other like tigers when Dr. Crowler stopped them.

"Now, now, now," he said. Tasara and Chazz looked at the freaky cross-dresser. "If you want to fight then. . .TAKE IT OUTSIDE!"

"Fine!" Tasara said. "We'll settle this!" She turned and they both walked out of the restaurant. Zeta and Diana slapped their foreheads, knowing where this was going.

Tasara and Chazz stood in to the empty parking lot. The only vehicle that was there was the bus. Tasara stood about six feet away from Chazz and they both glared at each other for a while. Chazz put up his fists, as did Tasara.

"I'm tired of putting up with your shit," Tasara said.

"Likewise," Chazz said. They both charged at each other. Tasara blocked his first kick and he blocked her punch with his arm. He jumped when she tried a round-house and he kicked her in the back with his foot. She took a few steps forward, turned, made a hand stand, placed her ankles under his arms, and smirked.

"What the-!" Chazz said as Tasara flung him forward. He landed in the grass on the edge of the parking lot. He sat up and rubbed his head. Tasara leaned against the stop sign and looked at Chazz as he got up.

"How the mighty have fallen," Tasara joked. She didn't mean that he was mighty in the first place. Chazz got up and kicked Tasara using an arrow kick (arrow kick- taking a few steps back and running towards the person, kicking them in their diaphragm). She fell back and hit her head on the cement. She laid there for a moment and groaned.

"Ugh. . ." she said. Chazz knelt next to her and lifted her up to she was sitting up, slouching.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I didn't mean to kick you that hard." He put his hand on the back of her head and moved his hand. She was bleeding because her head hit a rock. He heard her laugh a little and she looked at him with a slight smile.

"What do you know?" she said. "Looks like you won."

"What happened out here?" Chazz turned and saw students walking back to the bus and the Professor walking over to him. He saw the blood on Chazz's hand and he smiled a little.

"I see. . .(big sweat drop)," Professor Banner said. "Are you okay, Tasara?"

"Does it look like it?" she said. He shook his head and helped her up. Professor Banner helped her over to the bus and walked in. Chazz walked slowly behind them. He mumbled,

"I really am sorry, Tasara. . .I didn't mean to hurt you."

**A/N; I know that this was a little shorter, but I don't have anymore ideas for this chapter. Okay, now for the next chapter I need another vote. Here is the question;**

**Should I skip Thanksgiving and go to Christmas?**

**Please add that once your review:)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: sorry about the update gap. My computer was being stupid and I was kind of busy with the whole end of school thing. okay, I have thought about the holidays and such. A lot of people wanted Thanksgiving because of a food fight when others wanted the mistletoe. So, I came up with a solution so everyone gets the food fight and the mistletoe. I will make it Christmas, there will be a food fight, and there will be mistletoe! I hope that is okay! I tried to add what people wanted and I hope that this covers it! On with the chappie (don't forget your cookies!). Oh, and a lot of your oc's will be at the dinner!**

**.:Chapter 32:.**

**.:Part 1:.**

Tasara, Zeta, and Diana were helping Professor Banner decorate his classroom. It was finally Christmas! They hung wreaths on the walls, there was a large tree in the corner of the room, and ornaments of duel monsters was on it. Tasara was on a ladder putting the ornaments on the tree, Zeta was pulling wreaths around the room, and Diana was sitting in a chair, painting a Christmas scene so Professor Banner could hang it in the back of the room. Professor Banner was sitting at his desk grading tests when the door smashed open and Jaden's horrible singing rung throughout the room.

**Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
Take my life? (Ohhhhh)**

Dreams of his crash  
Won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last  
When spiraled  
Down. 

"Jaden!" Tasara shouted once Jaden had stopped for a moment. "Why did you have to go and destroy one of my favorite songs with your horrible singing! WHY!"

". . . . .Jealous. . ." said Jaden. He turned his back on Tasara and started to hum the song to himself (it's 'Miss Murder' by AFI, Tasara likes that type of music). Then Sy, Bastian, Chazz, and Zane walked into the room.

"Hi, guys!" Zeta said. Zane looked up and saw Zeta was on a ladder putting wreaths on the wall.

"Be carful, Zeta," Zane said.

"I will!" Zeta said as she continued to work. Jaden was jumping around the room singing Miss Murder, knock things off the tables. He crashed into Tasara's ladder and he just danced away from the falling ladder.

"Jaden, you idiot!" Tasara shouted.

"Tasara!" Professor Banner said as he stood from his desk. Chazz looked over at the wobbling ladder. "Jump off of the ladder before you go down with it!" Tasara jumped off as the ladder fell. Jaden was directly under the ladder, but since Jaden is Jaden, he was safe. He went through on the gap between the steps and continued to dance.

"OOF!" Chazz shouted. Chazz had ran under Tasara and broke her fall (he tried to catch her, but they both went down).

"Ow. . . ." Tasara said, rubbing her head. "That hurt."

"How do you think I feel!" Chazz shouted.

"Who cares?" Tasara asked as she got up. Chazz got up after her and he rubbed his back. Tasara picked up the ladder and got back up to continue to put the decorations on the tree. Professor Banner tossed Chazz a small box that was fun of silver tinsel.

"What's this for?" Chazz asked.

"Start to put that on the tree, Chazz," smiled the Professor. "Once Tasara is done putting the ornaments on the top of the tree you can hand her the box and she'll do the top of the tree." Chazz opened the box and started to put the tinsel on the tree.

"That looks great Diana," Bastian said as he looked at her finished picture.

"You like it?" Diana asked.

"Yeah."

"It is perfect, Diana," Professor Banner said. "I will hang it on the wall a little later so it can dry. I will be sure to give you that extra credit, all of you."

"You did this for extra credit?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, but we don't need the extra credit," Zeta said. "In his class I have a 110."

"I have a 111," Tasara stated.

"I have a 120," Diana said. Jaden stopped dancing and looked at the three girls.

"You guys have over a one hundred in this class?"

"Yes," Tasara said.

"HOW!"

"It's easy," Diana stated. "First, you study, second, you get the bonus questions right on the tests and quizzes, and you get over a one hundred on the test and or quiz. That brings your grade up a lot."

"I see. . . . ."

"I can help you study," Zeta said. "If you want."

"No thank you!" Jaden shouted. "I can study on my own! Just wait and I will get over a one hundred in this class!"

"He's not gonna study will he?" Diana asked.

"No," Bastian confirmed. Professor Banner looked at his watch and saw that it was almost four. He smiled and stood from his desk. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well, thank you for the help," he said. "Now all of you can go outside and maul each other with snowballs before dinner."

"YES!" Sy and Jaden shouted. The two boys ran out of the room to go get into their snow clothes. Tasara and Zeta got off of the ladders and Diana grabbed her brush and paints. They all walked out of the room, followed by Chazz, Bastian, and Zane. They all went to their rooms to go change and they would meet near the Slypher dorm.

**- - - At the dorm - - -**

Tasara, Diana, Zeta, Zane, Bastian, and Chazz were all waiting near the Slypher dorm for Jaden and Sy to come out of their room. Ten minutes had passed.

"Where are they!" Tasara shouted, getting impatient.

"I'm not sure," Diana said. "I'll got up the stairs and knock on the door." Diana was halfway up the stairs when all of a sudden she was hit in the face with a snowball, followed by two boys laughing.

"Are you okay, Diana?" Bastian asked. Diana wiped the snow off of her face and walked down the stairs. She walked up to Bastian and smiled.

"I'm fine and so are Sy and Jaden," she said. "They are up somewhere on the balcony of the dorms. I think that they have a bunch of snowballs up there."

"Those guys had use wait down here so they could make a bunch of snowballs!" Chazz shouted. "I'm going to kill them!" Chazz and Tasara made a few snowballs and headed up the stairs. They heard Jaden and Sy scream and the two boys ran down the stairs. They were covered in snow and looked like snowmen.

"So, how did it go?" Zeta asked.

"They are so brutal!" Sy shouted.

"And frightening, don't forget frightening," Jaden pointed out. Sy nodded. Chazz and Tasara stood at the top of the stairs with long ice sickles in their hands.

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL US!" Jaden and Sy shouted. Tasara and Chazz threw the sickles like spears and the sickles landed next to the two boys.

"Okay, if we are going to do this right we need two team captains," Zeta said. "Um. . .Tasara and Chazz can be the captains!" Tasara and Chazz grinned. They walked down the stairs and Tasara got to choose her teammates first.

"I choose Zeta."

"Yes!" Zeta said. She ran over to Tasara. Chazz looked at who his choices were.

"Zane, I guess," he said. Zane shrugged and walked over to Chazz. Tasara and Chazz kept choosing and it ended up guys vs. girls, but Sy was on the girls side (ah, a ladies man, eh?).

**- - -5 minutes later- - - **

"Chazz, just give up," Bastian said. "They are killing us. Jaden has made four forts already and three of them have been destroyed."

"Face it," Zane said. "We lose."

"Not yet!" Chazz said. A snowball whizzed past him and hit Jaden in the face.

"Got you, Jaden!" Diana said.

"Even Diana has a wicked throw," Jaden said, his mouth full of snow. "AH! BRAIN FREEZE!" Jaden spat the snow out of his mouth and closed his eyes in pain. Zane, Bastian, and Chazz watched for a moment until they heard,

"OW! WHO THREW THAT!" Tasara shouted. Bastian and Zane looked over that girls side and Tasara had been hit in the side with a snowball.

"Who could have-?" Zane said.

"Need some help?" Chazz, Zane, Bastian, and Jaden turned to see Theo, Hikari, Yami, BP, Acegik, and Kunsi.

"Hey, guys," Bastian said. "Uh. . .sure, a little help would be nice." Kunsi made a snowball, threw it, and it hit Sy.

"OUCH! THERE WAS ICE IN THAT!" Sy shouted.

"Sorry, Sy!" Kunsi shouted back to Sy.

"What the-! Hey, you guys have a whole army! Not fair!" Zeta said.

"We have an army too!" Tasara, Diana, Sy, and Zeta turned to see Maven, Serenity, Kyree, Fallon, Sasha, May, Sofia, Emma, Calli, Leila, Kelsie, Mina, and Crystal. "Since there are more girls than guys we can crush them!"

"Lets go!" the guys shouted.

**- - -After the very violent, loud, crazy, hyper, random snowball war- - -**

The guys and girls laid on the snow, breathing heavily. They couldn't feel their fingers, their cheeks were red, and their feet were numb. Diana pulled a white cloth out of her pocket and waved it in the air and BP did the same thing.

"It's a draw (huff)," Mina said. "I'm (huff) so tired."

"Yup (huff)," Acegik said. "Girls have nice (huff) throwing arms."

"Guys (huff) have great dodging and throwing (huff)," Kelsie said. "I'm hungry now."

"So am I (huff)," said Sasha.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while," Fallon said. She looked at her watch. "It's only six o' (huff) five. Dinner will be served at seven (huff)."

"Just enough time to clean up," Yami said. "Gotta look good for the ladies (huff)."

"Shut (huff) up," Yami said. Theo sat up, stretched his arms, and got up off the snow.

"I'm gonna go wash up (huff)," Theo said. "I'll see you guys (huff) at dinner, okay?" Everyone said 'see ya' and Theo walked away. One by one people left and said their good-byes for the time being.

"See you guys later," Crystal said. "That was a lot of fun!"

"Bye, Jaden," Fallon said. "Oh, can I sit next to you at dinner?"

"Sure," Jaden said as he sat up.

"Okay, see ya!" Fallon said as she left. Kyree also left along with Fallon and they other girls.

"Bye!" May and Serenity shouted.

"Later!" Mina said.

"Tootles!" Maven said. "Oh, and I'm gonna bring a friend of mine to dinner, okay? Bye!"

"Who's her friend?" Zeta asked Tasara. Tasara shrugged. Bastian, Zane, Sy, Chazz, and Jaden parted from the girls to go get washed up and well dressed for the large dinner.

**A/N; it. . .is. . .now . . .done! (Falls out of chair) That took a while, but part one is now done! I hope you liked it! In the next chapter there is the food fight, kissing (oooohhh!), and Maven's friend which is -beeeeeeeeep-! It's gonna be a secret for right now! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: sorry about the update gap. . .again. I was on vacation and couldn't update. I'M SORRY (cries)! Anyway, I am updating now and that is was matters! Onward with the fic and I made fresh cookies and got some milk!**

**.:Chapter 33:.**

**.:Part 2:.**

Theo had changed into a pair of jeans and a light blue button down shirt. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:30. It seemed like he had just enough time to pull his trick on Dr. Crowler. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a box with a sign on the side of it that said 'Chemistry Stuff: this might come in handy later'. He opened it and pulled out a clear bottle that was fullof a neon-green liquid. He grinned and put the box away. He held the bottle in his hands and walked out of his room. **SMACK!**

"Ow," Theo said. He looked up and saw that he crashed into Sophia. She smiled and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Heh, I'm fine," he said. Sophia saw the bottle in his hand and looked at him with a curious look.

"What's that?" she asked him. Theo looked down at the bottle and held it up so she could get a better look at it.

"It's my prank for Dr. Crowler," he said. "You see, I've been working on this in Chemistry for a while. All I need to do is slip this into his shampoo and his hair will turn a neon-green. This will be my best prank ever pulled!"

"Interesting," Sophia said, still looking at the bottle. "You may need a little help. Dr. Crowler isn't in his room right now and I'm not sure when he will be back from his little meeting with Professor Banner. I can help. I'll be your lookout!"

"Okay," Theo said. "Come on!" He ran a head of Sophia and she ran behind him. They ran up to his dorm room and Theo walked into it. Sophia stood near the corner of the hallway to make sure that Dr. Crowler wasn't there. Theo looked around the room and walked into the restroom to see Dr. Crowler's shampoo bottle next to the sink. He picked it up, opened the lid, and pouring his Chemistry assignment into the bottle. He closed the bottle and quickly walked out of the room. Outside, Sophia was Dr. Crowler walking down the hall. She opened the door and told Theo to quickly get out. They both dashed down the opposite hallway.

**- - - -Ten minutes before dinner in the Blue Obelisk ball room- - - -**

The students were mingling, but also stood in a circle around Tasara and Chazz who were showing off their breakdancing skills.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Diana said as she watched Tasara and Chazz dance.

"Me too," Zane said. "Tasara is really good."

"She got so good, but with a little bit of a price," Zeta said. "Since her parents didn't like her, she snuck out at night and went to a dance club downtown. It really made her parents mad, but dancing relieves stress for her."

"I see," Zane said. Tasara then did 'jackhammer'.

((Jackhammer- you hop with only one hand, without the help of the other one. you have to balance, rotate and jump just on one hand. Your other hand is behind your back.))

"Holy crap!" Jaden shouted. "That looks hard! . . .I wanna try it!"

"I don't think you should," Bastian said. "By the looks of it Tasara has had year of practice. You would hurt yourself." Jaden pouted. It was now Chazz's turn to dance. He did a backspin.

((Backspin- you sit on the floor with one feet straight and the other one 90° bend to it. You kick in a circular motion with the bend feet, follow with the straight one and go on your back))

"Your pretty good for a little, rich brat," Tasara said. Chazz, to get up off of the floor used a kick-up.

((Kick-Up- you are laying on the ground and send your legs up so your knees are above your face, then you put your hands on the ground behind you and violently send your legs down again, pushing with your hands as you do so))

"Let's see what you got, bitch," Chazz said. Tasara decided to use one of her best moves; 1990.

((1990- you are spinning on one hand in a handstand position. As you place your first arm down, swing the opposite leg of the arm you just used. Swing that leg up in a circular motion and open both legs wide on one arm. The second you have both legs open on one arm. Slightly shift your weight onto your other arm. The minute you are on both hands try to focus your energy on winding your legs. At the same time lifting up your first arm and balancing yourself on your spinning arm. You should spin on the lower part of your hand opposite your thumb. Also look down at your hands as you are spinning.))

"Beat that, Chazz!" Tasara said when she stopped.

"I wanna try that one!" Jaden shouted.

"NO!" all of his friends shouted. Jaden pouted again.

"Hmpf," Chazz said. Chazz knew that he couldn't beat the 1990, but he did have one up his sleeve. It was the six-step with a freeze.

((Six-Step- You start off in a push-up position (doesn't have to start this way it's just easy to describe it from here) and you lift your left arm.(step1) Place your right foot through where your left arm used to be.(step2) Now bring your left leg forward and put your left foot into your right leg's joint.(where your leg bends at, like your armpit it's step3) Now, quickly kick your right leg high in the air and put it down in front of you for a spilt second, then slide it under your butt so you are sitting on your bent leg. At the same time(step 4) swing your left leg in a wide circle and wrap it around your right leg at the same time putting your left hand down and raising your right hand up to allow for the legs to pass through, so that now your right foot is flat on the floor knee facing up and your left foot is sideways on the floor, the flat part of it facing behind you. Steps3 and 4 can be changed around in how you link them, but either way they must be done quickly. (Step 5)Now put your right foot back into a push-up position, (step6) and then your left leg. Do steps5 and 6 in a clear manner. Don't do these steps too quickly. You should be back into a push-up position, just repeat the steps now.))

((Freeze- This is when you are in the middle of a six-step or any other move and you stop and hold the position. The more awkward and broken or stuck in space-time you look the better it looks. You usually do some quick freezes during your six-step as a tech and then you finish your routine with a very difficult pose that you hold for a longer time (3-4 seconds is enough).))

"There!" Chazz said.

"You think your so great, don't you?" Tasara asked.

"I KNOW I'm the greatest," Chazz said. "So take that!"

"Oh, yeah," Tasara said. "Take **this!**" Tasara round-housed Chazz and he fell over. He quickly got up and tackled Tasara.

"Oh my!" Diana said.

"What does Tasara do in her spare time!" Bastian asked.

"Well she took karate when she was six, but she had to stop at the age of twelve," Zeta said. "In her spare time she's in the gym taking out her stress and anger on the punching bags."

"Ah," Jaden said. "So that explains why they are so thrashed." People started to root for either Tasara or Chazz as the breakdancing became a martial arts battle. Professor Banner and Kabayama cut through the crowd to get to the two fighting students. This made Theo and Sophia crash into each other again.

"Sorry about that," Theo said. "It seems that break dancing is more dangerous than I imagined."

"Only when Tasara and Chazz are involved," Sophia said with her trademark smile. Theo started to laugh.

"True! Too true!" Theo laughed. After a moment his laughter subsided.

"What about you? Do you break dance?"

Theo sighed. "No. I never had much interest in it. It isn't as much fun as dancing with you." He smiled shyly. Sophia laughed delightedly.

"Is this what you do in your spare time? Think up new compliments for me?"

"I can think of a few things with which I would rather pass time. Speaking of which. . ." Theo looked up and Sophia looked up as well. They were standing under some mistletoe. Sophia blushed and Theo smiled, his cheeks the lightest pink. Ignoring the fight and the cheering, they got closer.

Professor Banner grabbed Tasara and pulled her away from Chazz and Chazz was pulled back by Kabayama, the professor heading Ra yellow.

"Okay, okay, that is enough," Professor Banner said, his smile not phased by the fight. Chazz and Tasara continued to insult each other while the students around them started to walk away now that the fun was over.

"Hi guys!" Maven said as she walked. "What happened here?"

"Long story," Zeta said. "What's that behind your back, Maven?" Maven smiled and held up a little puppy. Zeta and Diana both said 'aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee!'. Bastian and Zane smiled.

"Her name is Ella!" Maven said. "Isn't she cute!"

"She is so adorable!" Diana said.

"I agree!" Zeta said. Diana and Zeta both pet Ella on the head and Ella licked their hands. "Come on, Zane! Come on, Bastian! She's so soft!" Zane walked up and scratched the puppy behind the ears. Bastian stroked the dog on the back.

"She likes you guys!" Maven said.

"Okay, everyone," said Professor Banner. "Everyone take a seat and we shall eat some dinner. During dinner you can give your presents to your friends. Afterwards you can dance and talk. . even more." Everyone took a seat and started to eat when the doors to the ball room opened and everyone turned to see Dr. Crowler with neon-green hair. Everyone tried to keep their laughter to themselves. Even the other teachers were having laughing problems.

"Don't anyone say anything or else," Dr. Crowler said. Everyone got back to eating.

"Thank you for joining us, Dr. Crowler," Professor Banner said with his hand over his mouth. Dr. Crowler sighed and took a seat next to him.

As the students were eating, gifts were passed around. Theo gave Sophia Warrior of Zera, Archlord Zerato, and The Sanctuary in the Sky for her deck. Bastian gave Diana the card Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Zane gave Zeta the Toon Gemini Elf card and Zeta gave him a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon plushie (that is so like her :). Zane liked his gift.

Tasara sat in her seat with Chazz's gift in her hand. It was the Chaos Sorcerer card. She didn't face him. Chazz had his gift in mind; a heart filled apology. He didn't face Tasara.

Theo looked at Chazz and then at Tasara and was tired of this dinner actually being 'normal'. He looked over at Jaden.

"Jaden?"

"Yeah?" Jaden asked with his mouth full of chicken.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure! What is it?"

"I need you to throw that piece of pistachio pie and throw it at Chazz, but make it look like Tasara threw it."

"Alright!" Jaden grabbed the piece of pie and flung it at Chazz, hitting him square in the face. **SPLAT!**

"WHO THREW THAT!"

Awkward silence.

"TASARA! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT? ONLY YOU WOULD THROW THIS DISGUST FOOD IN MY FACE!"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR MALFUNCTION IS, BUT I DIDN'T THROW IT! AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL PISTACHIO PIE DISGUSTING! THE ONLY THING DISGUSTING AROUND HERE IS YOUR FACE!"

"WELL YOU COULD USE SOME IMPROVEMENTS YOURSELF! AND THIS IS JUST THE THING TO DO IT!" Chazz picked up a piece of banana cream pie and hit Tasara square in the face. Everyone sat in tense silence and the pie on her face fell onto the table.

"THAT'S IT, EVERYONE! FIRE AT WILL! FOOD FIGHT!" No one hesitated. Food was flying everywhere and hitting everyone. Diana was hit in the face with mashed potatoes and when Bastian went to help her he was hit on the side of his face with coleslaw. Zeta was hit in the back with a piece of chocolate cake. Zane was just sitting in his chair, not getting hit with anything.

"Come on, Zane!" Jaden said. "This is fun!"

"I don't think so," Zane said. He got up from his seat and turned around to be hit in the face with a cheese cake. He stood there for a moment and let the cake slide off of his face. He wiped it off of his eyes and saw Zeta standing there with a smile.

"There," she said. "Now your just like the rest of us." Zane smiled a little and reached behind him to grab a banana cream pie. Zeta saw this and ran away. Zane ran after her.

"Students, please!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

"Hey, Crowler!" Acegik shouted as ran into the room.

"Who- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dr. Crowler was being sprayed with a super soaker full of juice. Acegik quickly tossed the super soaker to another person and ran in another direction.

"OUCH!" Chazz shouted. He looked down at his hand and Ella bit his hand. "STUPID DOG!" He started to chase the dog around the room when Ella jumped into Maven's arms. "THIS IS YOUR DOG?"

"Yes!" Maven said. "Did that meanie Chazz hurt you?"

"**Your **dog bit **my **hand!" Chazz shouted. "I"ll report that dog and-"

"No you won't!" Tasara said. She stood between Maven and Chazz. "You will not report Ella to the teachers and if you do I will twist your legs into a pretzel. Got it!"

"You bitch!" Chazz tackled Tasara again. Zane eventually caught up to Zeta and hit her in the face with the pie he had grabbed. She gabbed a napkin and wiped the pie off of her face.

"You got me, Zane," she said with a laugh. He smiled slightly. Diana tapped on his shoulder and he turned. Diana was smiling. She pointed up and Zane followed her finger to see mistletoe. Diana grabbed his shoulders and made him face Zeta.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um. . we're. . .uh. . .standing under mistletoe," he said. She looked up and smiled, followed by a giggle.

"Oh. . .so we are," she said. "And I know the rules of the mistletoe. . ." They got closer to each other. Zane's heart was beating fast and he was a little nervous. He could tell that Zeta was a little nervous too.

"HA! GOT IT!" Jaden shouted. Zeta and Zane stopped the kiss and looked over at Jaden to see his holding a camera. "You guys are sooooooooooo cute together! Wait 'till this shows up on my blog!"

"JADEN!" Zane and Zeta shouted as they chased Jaden around the room. Zeta and Zane were having a lot of trouble because Jaden passed the camera to Sy and Sy passed it back and so on and so forth. They eventually gave up. Diana and Bastian ran out of the ball room and closed the doors behind them. It was getting to crazy in their for them. Diana had cream and chocolate on her and Bastian had punch stains all over his shirt and pants. The only article of his clothing that was clean was his jacket which he held under his arm at the moment.

"That was fun for a while," Bastian said as he leaned against the wall. Diana stood across the hallway and sat down with her back against the wall.

"Yeah, it was," Diana said. "That was pretty fun."

"Here," Bastian said. Diana looked up and saw Bastian handing her his jacket. She took the jacket and put it on. She got up and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Well, I better go back to my room, take another shower, and change."

"Me too."

"Merry Christmas, Bastian," Diana said. She was about to turn when he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and before he left, he kissed her on the cheek. She stood there for a moment with her hand on her cheek, and watched Bastian walked down the hallway. She blushed and then went her own way.

**- - - - after the food fight - - - -**

Everyone had left the ball room, covered in food and drink. Walking down a quiet, empty hallway was Tasara and Chazz. Tasara held an ice pack over her right eye and Chazz had his hand wrapped up. Chazz and Tasara stopped in front of Tasara and Zeta's room.

"I guess. . .I'll see ya tomorrow," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Tasara said. "I guess so. Oh, and before I forget. . ." She reached into her pocket and handed Chazz a small white box with a silver ribbon on it. He opened it and it was the Chaos Sorcerer card.

"Tasara. . ."

"No need to say anything," Tasara stated. She was about to open the door when Chazz put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tasara. . .I'm. . .uh. . .how can I say this? I'm so-so-s-sorry for all the trouble I caused you tonight." Tasara turned and faced Chazz.

"Wow, I've never gotten an apology out of you that I could actually hear," Tasara said. "That's the greatest Christmas gift you could have ever given me, Chazz. Thank you. Good night." She kissed him on the lips. She was about to stop the kiss when Chazz held her in a hug and kiss her back. They heard voices coming down the crossover hallway. They quickly stopped and Tasara walked into her room, closing door behind her. Chazz sighed and walked away.

"Tasara, I'm out the shower so you can- Oh my goodness! Are you okay! What happened to you?"

"Chazz just hit me a little hard. It's no big deal. Ella but him after he hit me so that payback enough."

"Okay," Zeta said with a sigh. "Go take a shower." Tasara put the ice pack on the counter next to her bed and walked into the restroom.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Going All The Way!'! I'm sorry, but there will be another update gap because I'm going to Nebraska for about a week to visit some friends. I'M SORRY! Of course, I may be able to type while I'm up there with their computer . . . Anyway, **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: OMG! I updated again! I did it for all of you guys! I thought since I was going to be gone for almost a week, one update wasn't enough, so here I am again! This is a fun chapter that leads to a later event, but it is a little short. That's why this is in parts! So, please enjoy! **

**.:Chapter 34:.**

**.:Part 1:.**

The next day was pretty normal. The talk of the school was the food fight and people kept coming up to Chazz and Tasara to give them a pat on the back. They usually told them, 'You guys really made the party fun! Thanks and do it at the next party as well!'. Around Tasara's eye it was a little red and Chazz's hand was healing, but the others were fine compared to them.

After school hours, Diana, Zeta, and Tasara decided to have a movie night at Diana's place. Tasara got to choose the movie. Jaden, Sy, Chazz, Bastian, and Zane were going to hang out by the pier for a while. They told the girls they might join them later on.

**- - - - at Diana's - - - -**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DON'T GO IN THE FOREST!" Diana and Zeta shouted. Diana was clinging to her pillow and Zeta had a blanket over her head. Tasara sat next to Diana eating popcorn, looking as though she could care less. They were watching 'Sleepy Hollow', one of Tasara's favorite movies.

"Will you two shut up?" Tasara asked.

"Can we watch something that is not scary after this?" Zeta asked. "How about 'Chocolat'? That's a sweet movie! The romance is so cute!" (By the way, the movie name is spelled that way. It stars Johnny Depp!)

"I love that movie!" Diana said.

"Spare me," Tasara mumbled under her breath.

_**SLASH! CLANK! PLOP!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Diana and Zeta shouted.

The guys were walking down the hallway about to knock on Diana's door when they heard Zeta and Diana scream like they were being killed slowly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**SMASH!**

Chazz and Zane kicked the door open and Zeta and Diana screamed again, making Sy and Jaden scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaden and Sy shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Diana and Zeta shouted.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Chazz shouted. Zeta, Diana, Jaden, and Sy all stopped screaming as they looked at Chazz. Everyone raised a brow at Jaden and Sy who were clinging to each other for dear life.

"Hey, guys," Tasara said. "'Sup?"

"What is with all of the screaming?" Bastian asked as the guys walked further into the room. Zeta paused the movie and the girls stood from the sofa and walked up to the guys. Zeta, Diana, and Tasara were in their pajamas unlike the guys who were in their normal clothes. Zeta was in grey shorts and a light blue tank top. Diana was in light green shorts and a white tank top. Tasara was in long, baggy, black pants with the schools emblem on the right leg, and a red tank top.

"We were watching 'Sleepy Hollow'," Tasara said. "Wanna join us?"

"Uh, sure," Zane said.

"Yay! We get to watch movies with popcorn, soda, and we're in our pajamas!" Sy and Jaden ran out of Diana's room to go change and grab a few pillows. Zane, Chazz, and Bastian also thought it would be kinda fun, so they left to change as well.

**- - - - about ten minutes later when the guys were back - - - -**

_**. . .The End. . .**_

"Is it over?" Zeta asked, he face buried in Zane's chest.

"Yes, Zeta. It's over," he said. Zeta looked at the TV screen and saw the credits being played. She sat back and sighed in relief. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Zeta said.

"Diana?" asked Bastian.

"Yeah?" Diana responded.

"You can put the pillow down now," he said. Diana took the pillow away from her face and smiled. "You and Zeta need to get over your fear of horror films. I mean, look at Chazz and Tasara. They didn't flinch once."

"I'm used to seeing these kinds of movies," Tasara said.

"Me too," Chazz said.

"Let's watch 'Chocolat'," Zeta chirped. Tasara rolled her eyes.

"If we must," Tasara muttered.

"'Chocolat'? What kind of chick-flick is that?" Chazz asked.

"Just shut up and watch it," Tasara said. Zeta got off of the coach and walked over to Diana's DVD shelf. She found 'Chocolat' and put it in the DVD player.

"Uh-oh," Jaden said. "We're outta popcorn."

"In the other room, next to the microwave, is a box of popcorn," Diana said. "You can make another bowel of it." Jaden and Sy got up and walked into the other room.

"If you make a mess in there I'll tear you both to shreds!" Tasara threatened.

"They'll make a mess," Zeta said.

"I know," Tasara said. "Making threats is a habit of mine."

"And we love you for it!" Diana said.

"Please, don't encourage her," Bastian said. Tasara gave him a death glare and he turned his head. They were about to play the movie when they heard Jaden ask;

"Sy, do you know if butter comes out of clothing?"

"Dammit, you two!" Tasara shouted. Diana walked into the other room and saw that Jaden had butter on his pants. A little butter was on the floor, but most of it was on Jaden. "How much did they get on the floor, walls, and, possibly, the ceiling?"

"There's a little on the floor, but almost all of it is on Jaden," Diana giggled. "Jaden, would you like to borrow a pair of sweat pants so I can get the butter out of your pajama pants?"

"Yes, please," Jaden said. Diana walked over to her closet, grabbed a pair of sweat pants, and tossed them to Jaden. "Will these fit?"

"That pair is to big for me, so they should fit," Diana said. Jaden walked into the restroom, put on the pants, and gave Diana his pajama pants.

"We'll wait until your done to start the movie, Diana," Bastian said.

"Okay, but this will only take me a few moments," Diana said. She walked over to the her sink and started to work on Jaden's pants.

"So, what were you guys talking about at the pier?" Zeta asked.

"Well, we were just discussing what we were going to do tomorrow since we don't have class," Bastian said. "Jaden and Sy are going to stay here and hang. Zane and I are going to the mall to look at some books and CD's and we were thinking of going to see a movie or something."

"I'm probably going to stay here and just relax," Chazz said. "Maybe spend my time in the gym."

"No shit!" Tasara said. "That's were I'll be tomorrow!"

"Oh, dammit!" Chazz said. "You better stay outta my way!"

"I'll rip you apart like the schools punching bags!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"What are you and Diana doing tomorrow?" Zane asked Zeta.

"We were going to just hang here," Zeta said. "We didn't really plan anything."

"Well, how about coming with us?" Bastian asked.

"Sure!" Zeta said. "What do you think Diana?"

"Sure, I'll come!" Diana said from the next room.

"Okay then," Zane said. "Meet us at the front of the school at eleven, okay?"

"Got it," Zeta said. "It's a **date**!" Zane and Bastian blushed a little, but since it was dimly light in the room, the others couldn't see them blush.

"Okay, I got the butter out of your pants, but you may have to wear those sweat pants for a while since your pants are wet," Diana said.

"That's fine," Jaden said. "Now lets start the movie!" Diana pressed the play button and the movie started.

During the movie, Tasara and Chazz got bored with it so they sat on Diana's bed and played a card game (they started to argue a little and the others shushed them). By the last ten minutes of the movie, Zeta and Diana had fallen asleep, as did Jaden and Sy. Zane didn't want to wake Zeta so he ended up falling asleep as well. Zeta had her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on hers (awe!). Tasara and Chazz fell asleep too (when they wake up they will not be happy). Bastian and Diana eventually fell asleep and Diana ended up on Bastian's lap, but he didn't mind really.

The only thing that annoyed them and woke a few of them was Jaden's snoring (which is worse then his singing!).

**A/N; **I know that this wasn't very long, but now Zane and Bastian are going on a double date! How will their date go and will Tasara and Chazz go into competitive mode in the gym! Read the next chapter to find out!

**Bonus: **Zane and Zeta run into an old 'pal' who causes them some trouble! Who is this guy! See if you can remember who he is and add that in your review! Let's see how good your memory is!

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N: **I'm back from Omaha, everyone!I hope you are all happy and if you are not. . .okay. . . Anyway, Zane, Zeta, Bastian, and Diana are goin' to the mall and Tasara and Chazz are going to the gym to workout (oh boy). This chapter is them getting to the mall, but I will leave it at that for now. But first, I haven't done this is a while, review responses!

**Hawk-EVB: **You, along with everyone else, guessed correctly! It is Hakaru! And, thank you, Yami! But all she wanted to say was 'jerk'. Lol, thanks for your support! Have some cookies!

**Nightmare car: **Uh. . .wow. Sure, I'll put Jack is. (Thinks for a moment) Oh! I have an idea for how he meets the others! Have some cookies!

**ZeratheNightDaner: **Uh. . .I've never seen German music videos and I don't think I want to. Heh. . .well, I'm glad that you have now caught up with everyone else! Thanks for your support and have some cookies!

**Drackial: **Diana is adorable, isn't she? And, yes, we all love Tasara for her threats and bad attitude. Oh, in this chapter, you'll see how the guys escape to their own rooms and not get caught XD Thanks for the support and have some cookies! And, I know Hakaru is mean and stuff, but please, don't kill him. . . .yet.

**Livianna-the-mean-stepsister: **Why, hello! I'm glad that you and your sister like my story! Have some cookies!

**Emerald lady: **(laughs) Yeah, Tasara and Chazz have kissed a few times in the story! Thanks for all of your support! Have some cookies!

**Acegik13: **I'm not sure how long this story is, really. There is a second story of this 'Going All The Way 2: Summer Is Here!', but I'm not sure how long this is so. . .yeah. Thanks for your support! Have some cookies! Also, that was a pretty funny 'Yo Mama' joke!

**Agent of the Divine One: **Hi! The neon hair was pretty funny! I want to thank you for all of your support and for your help! Thank you so much! Have some cookies!

**Itachikakashi1990: **Heh, his name is Hakaru! At least you remembered what he almost did to Zane and Zeta! Thanks for the support and have some cookies!

**Raven's soul sister: **Yes, he is evil. You can stop running in circles now. Thanks for the support and have some cookies!

**.: Chapter 35 :.**

**.: Part 1 :.**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Diana's alarm clock went off at eight in the morning. Tasara opened her eyes a little, swung her arm around, and turned the alarm off. Tasara turned and looked next to her to see Chazz and her hugging. Her eye twitched. Chazz opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU ASSHOLE!" they both shouted at each other. They leaped away from each other, grabbed pillows and were ready to strike at any given moment. Bastian yawned and opened his eyes. He saw Diana was asleep, sitting on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder. Zane woke up and looked next to him. Zeta was hugging him with her head on his chest. He shook her shoulder.

"Zeta?" he said. "Wake up, Zeta. It's morning." Zeta yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around and rubbed her eyes, getting off of Zane. She looked over at Zane and smiled.

"Good morning!" she said. He smiled.

"Diana?" Bastian said, shaking her shoulder.

"She sleeps like the dead, Bastian," Zeta said. "Once she's out, she's out. On days we have class she turned the volume on her alarm clock all the way up."

"Oh," he said. He picked her up, his right hand under her knees, and his left arm around her back.

"She won't wake up," Jaden asked. He walked up to Bastian who was still holding Diana. Jaden moved Diana's hair away from her ear and took a deep breath.

"GGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD MORNING DUEL ACADEMY! TODAY IS A BRIGHT, SUNNY DAY, WITH A HIGH OF 90 AND A LOW OF 82!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Diana shouted. She looked over at Jaden. "That wasn't funny, Jaden." Jaden smiled. Bastian let Diana down.

"Morning," Bastian said.

"Good morning to you too," she said.

"Oh yeah!" Chazz shouted. "Well, yo mama so fat people jog around her for exercise!"

"Tch," Tasara said. "Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!"

"Yo mama is so poor she can't even afford to pay attention!"

"Yo mama so nasty she has to creep up on bath water!"

"Will both of you stop it!" Zeta and Diana shouted. Tasara and Chazz looked at the two girls.

"Can't you two just get along?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Zeta said. Tasara and Chazz looked at each other, back at the two girls, back at each other, and then stared at Zeta and Diana.

"No," they both replied. Jaden stood there smiling and then his eyes widened.

"OH NO! WE'RE IN THE GIRLS DORMS WHEN WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK IN OUR DORMS! PAGE 129, SECTION 56, PARAGRAPH 16, RULE 6, LINE 2; BOYS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE GIRLS DORMS PAST NINE AT NIGHT AND WE STAYED THE WHOLE NIGHT! CROWLER WILL FLIP WHEN HE SEES CHAZZ AND ZANE IN HERE, BANNER WILL FLIP WHEN HE FINDS OUR ROOM EMPTY, AND BASTIAN WILL BE IN A LOT O' TROUBLE! ZETA, DIANA, AND TASARA WILL HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY WE ARE IN HERE IF WE DON'T GET TO OUR DORM ROOMS IN ONE HOUR, FORTY-FIVE MINUTES, SIXTEEN SECONDS, AND FIVE MILLISECONDS! OUR RECORDS WILL BE FOREVER SLANDERED BECAUSE OF OUR HORRIBLE WANTS TO BE WITH OUR FRIENDS TO WHICH ARE GIRLS! WE ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU GUYS! I'M FREAKING OUT HERE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT CROWLER HATES ME, BUT I DON'T WANT BANNER TO HATE ME! HE'S MY FAVORITE TEACHER! AND DIANA, POOR DIANA, SHE DID NOTHING WRONG THIS YEAR AND WE MESSED IT UP! I FEEL SO GUILTY! AND ZETA, ZETA, ZETA, ZETA! WE SLANDERED HER RECORD AS WELL! SHE AS DONE NOTHING WRONG AS WELL! AND YOU! TASARA, YOU WILL KILL ALL OF US SINCE WE HAVE DESTROYED YOUR PERFECT RECORD! A BLACK OR RED MARK WILL BE PLACED ON YOUR RECORD AND WE ARE TO BLAME FOR IT! ZANE, YOU HAVE HURT ZETA DEEPLY! BASTIAN, YOU'VE KILLED DIANA INSIDE! CHAZZ, I THOUGHT YOU COULDN'T GO ANY DEEPER, BUT YOU HAVE DESTROYED TASARA FROM THE INSIDE OUT! I AM ASHAMED TO CALL ANY OF YOU FRIENDS! I AM SORRY TO EVERYONE FOR MY FRIENDS HORRIBLE BEHAVIOR! THEY MADE ME STAY HERE! SY WAS MADE TO STAY AS WELL! I AM INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNOCENT! I MAY HAVE SAID BEFORE THAT IT WAS ALL OF US, BUT IT WAS ONLY THEM! I SEE THE TRUTH NOW! THEY HAVE DESTROYED EVERYTHING! OUR CHANCES OF BEING THE BEST AT DUEL ACADEMY! I AM SORRY MR. KAIBA! THEY ARE TO BLAME! BLAME THEM! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THEM! I DON'T CARE! AND PLEASE, TELL MY MOTHER THAT I LOVE HER SOOOOO MUCH! SPARE ME! SPARE ZETA! SPARE DIANA! SPARE TASARA! SPARE SY! SPARE US! PUNISH THE NONBELIEVERS! AND FORGIVE ME FOR NO UPDATING MY BLOG! MY DEAR BLOG AS TO SUFFER FOR OUT OF DATE INFORMATION! I AM SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Silence. . . . . . . .

"Uh. . .wow. . ." Diana said. "But he does have a point; you guys have to get out of here before someone finds you in here."

"Right," Bastian said.

"I have an idea," Tasara said.

**- - - - two minutes later - - - -**

"AND STAY OUT!" Tasara shouted. Zane had his back against the wall, Bastian was face down on the floor and Chazz had his back on the floor and his legs up against the wall. Tasara literally threw them out of the room.

"Ow," Bastian said. SMACK! A pillow hit him square in the face. Tasara then walked out, followed by Diana so they could go back to their rooms.

"See you later!" Zeta said, waving to the guys. They waved back, except for Chazz.

Chazz, Zane, and Bastian got dressed (see chapter 27 for guys and girls outfits if you want to). Chazz headed to the gym and Zane and Bastian went to the front of the school to meet Zeta and Diana there.

"Hey, guys!" they called. Zane and Bastian walked over to the girls and started to walk to the mall (which isn't all that far away).

**- - - - in the gym - - - -**

"Why am I here again?" Kunsi asked.

"Because I asked you to come," BP said. "Now, I'm gonna time you on your running. Ready, set, AHHH!" Right when BP pressed the button on his watch, Tasara and Chazz ran by. He stopped his watch. "Whoa, excellent timing you two!" he shouted to them.

"They're at it again," Serenity said with a sigh.

"Yup," said Maven. ". . . .Wanna watch?"

"Yeah!" Serenity, BP, and Kunsi said.

**- - - - at the mall - - - -**

"Oooh, who would have thought guys would come in here," said a girl.

"Yeah, and their pretty cute too," said another girl. Zane and Bastian stood against the wall, their hands in their pockets. They were in a swimsuit store.

"We really shouldn't be here. . ." Zane said. Bastian nodded.

"How about we ask your friends?" asked the woman who was helping Zeta and Diana. "Excuse me, would you both like to see your friends in one-pieces or bikinis?" Zane and Bastian blushed a little. "Don't be shy."

"I-It doesn't matter to me," Zane said.

"I agree," Bastian muttered. The woman smiled and walked back over to Zeta and Diana. Zane and Bastian took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Okay, can you guys answer another question?" asked Zeta.

"Depends on what it is," Bastian said.

"What color swimsuit will be best for us?" Zeta asked. The guys sighed in relief.

"Green for Diana," Bastian said with a smile.

"Blue for you, Zeta," Zane said. "A light blue to be exact." The girls smiled as turned.

"Or, how about you both leave the store and go somewhere else. This place isn't for people like you." said a girls voice. They turned and it was Jackie, one of the meanest girls in the academy. She was the only person to have beaten Tasara in a martial arts match, but she cheated in the match. That day Tasara broke her arm when Jackie smashed her on the floor.

"What do you want?" Diana asked. "If you want to have a rematch with Tasara, she isn't here."

"I'm just a little mad at Zeta for breaking my dear Hakaru's heart," Jackie said. "I'm glad I'm his girlfriend, rather than Zeta."

"You've hated me for a while," Zeta said. "What did I ever do to you?"

"You took my place in Obelisk Blue," Jackie said. "Then I met Hakaru after you dropped him like a sack of rocks." Hakaru walked up behind Jackie and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What is this?" he asked. "Oh, Zeta, you're here." Zane walked up to Zeta and stood in front of her. "And Zane is here to. What a surprise."

"Oh, and by the way," Jackie said. "Where is Tasara? I'll give her another broken arm."

"What?" Bastian said. Diana looked at him.

"Jackie thought that Tasara was a big joke," Diana said. "She faced her in a martial arts match. But we all know that Jackie cheated by wearing protection under her clothing. She broke Tasara's right arm."

"Where is she?" Jackie asked again.

"I'm not telling you," Zeta said as she walked out from behind Zane. Hakaru walked up to Zeta after Jackie looked at him. He stared her down and - - - - -

**A/N: **I am leaving you at a cliff hanger because my mother wants me to get off of the computer. I think this ads to the suspense of the chapter. What will happen between Jackie, Hakaru, and Zeta? Will Chazz and Tasara run out of fuel and stop fighting? Find out! **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**BONUS!;**

In an upcoming chapter, one of the couples will be going on a Valentines Day dinner date! But it is up to you which couple will be going on that date! Put which couple you want to go on the date on your review!


	36. Chapter 36

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** Hello, one and all! I am here with another update! Yay! Last time Hakaru and Jackie have shown up in the swimsuit store and Zeta has stood up to them both. Hakaru has come up to her. This time Zeta wants to face Hakaru alone. Read and find out!

**.: Chapter 36 :. **

**.: Part 2 :.**

Zeta looked at Hakaru and he returned the glare. He looked at Jackie and grinned. He looked back at Zeta. The area was filled with silence, waiting for something to happen.

"No one, I repeat, no one talks to Jackie that way," Hakaru said. He pulled his hand back and hit Zeta across the face with the back of his hand. Zeta's cheek instantly turned red. She faced him again with a tear running down her cheek. "Now tell her where Tasara is. Which store?"

"No," Zeta said. Hakaru was getting frustrated now as he pulled his hand back again. Zane was about to help her when Zeta said;

"No, Zane."

"Huh?" he said.

"Hakaru is my problem and I don't want you getting involved. You were once, but not again. I'll be fine, Zane. Trust me on this." Zane turned his head and stepped back so he was with Bastian again.

"Brave," Hakaru said. "But that won't save you." He hit her again. Her cheek was now a deep red and she faced him again. More tears fell. Jackie was now tired of this and pushed Hakaru away. She grabbed Zeta by the shirt collar.

"Look, I don't have a bone to pick with you right now," she said. "But, Tasara on the other hand, still needs to learn her place. Where is she?"

". . . ." Zeta turned her head. Jackie used her other hand and made Zeta face her.

"Tell me now or- Agh!" Zeta saw that Acegik pushed Zeta out of the way and knocked Jackie back over to Hakaru. Acegik turned to Zeta.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Zeta nodded. He looked at Hakaru and Jackie again. "Well, well, well, it's you again, huh? Causing more trouble for Zeta? Unbelievable."

"Who is this guy?" asked Jackie.

"This is the jerk who made me leave," Hakaru said.

"Hmm," Acegik said. "Jackie; Ra yellow student; only person to beat Tasara Karasumi in a one-on-one martial arts match. Rumor has it that you cheated though. You are also failing two classes I believe? Heh."

"_This guys information network is really something," _Diana thought.

"Cheat? Ha! She lost fair and square! I bet she is scared to face me because of that broken arm I gave her," Jackie said.

"Oh really?" he said. "I'm surprised that you only broke her arm. When you landed on her you should have broken her whole rib cage, you fat ass."

"Hakaru, did you hear what he just said to me!" Jackie complained.

"I sure did," Hakaru said. Zane ran up to Zeta and pulled her away from the 'danger zone'. Zeta held onto Zane's arm as Acegik and Hakaru glared at each other.

"_Why does he always appear out of nowhere?" _Bastian thought.

"I'll take care of him," Hakaru said. He threw a punch at Acegik, but he grabbed Hakaru's fist. He then hit Hakaru in the stomach with his knee. Hakaru fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Diana got out her cell phone and called Tasara.

- - - -

"Hello?" Tasara said. She was blocking Chazz's kick.

"Tasara!"

"Diana?" Tasara asked. Chazz hit her in the stomach and she fell over. Chazz caught the cell phone.

"What's up?" he asked. Tasara kicked him in the side and she got her cell phone back.

"Well?" she asked.

"We're having a little problem here at the mall," Diana said. "J-a-c-k-i-e."

"That bitch is at the mall?" she asked.

"And Hakaru," Diana said. "He hit Zeta twice, Acegik hit him, and Jackie is demanding to know where you are."

"Interesting," Tasara said, her foot on Chazz's chest. "OUCH!" Chazz knocked her off of him and he grabbed her cell.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," Chazz said.

"Uh. . .okay," Diana said, hanging up. Tasara tackled Chazz to get her cell phone back.

- - - -

"Chazz and Tasara will be here in ten minutes," Diana said, putting her cell phone in her purse. "God, hope they bring a first aid kit."

"Or an ambulance," Bastian said.

"You (cough) bastard," Hakaru said. He got up, holding his stomach. Acegik grabbed his shirt collar and was about to hit him again.

"Stop it!" Zeta shouted, getting in between Acegik and Hakaru.

"Eh?" Acegik said, lowering his fist. "Why are you protecting this asshole? He hurt you and Jackie has mocked you. That kind of behavior cannot go unpunished."

"Just stop," Zeta said. "I don't want you sinking down to his level, Acegik. Just stop it." Acegik took one step back and put his hands up in front of him.

"Okay, Zeta," he replied. "I'll stop as long as Hakaru agrees to stop bothering you and Zane."

"Like I'd ever agree to that, AceGEEK!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Bastian and Zane held Acegik back as he tried to rip Hakaru's head off.

"Zeta!" someone shouted. Serenity hugged Zeta and then looked at her cheek. "Oh man. Good thing we brought a First Aid kit!" Maven, Tasara, Kunsi, Chazz, and Maven appeared out of nowhere and smiled at everyone (except Tasara).

"Ha! There you are, Tasara!" Jackie said, pointing to Tasara.

"Well, well, well," Tasara snapped, glaring at Jackie. "I heard that you were tormenting my friends."

"Since when did you ever care about anyone besides yourself and Cho?" Jackie said. "I heard that he passed away."

"Shut up," Tasara snapped. Maven handed Zeta and ice pack and she placed it on her cheek. Hakaru looked over at Zane as Acegik started to calm down.

"You may be the big shot in school, but you are nothing outside of it," Hakaru said. "You may have gotten me last time, but you'll never get me a-!"

"Zeta!" Zane said. Hakaru put his hand on his cheek and looked at Zeta, who had just punched him across the face.

"No one talks about my friends that way," she said. "The people that cause others pain is a nobody. They want to feel big by making others feel small. Do you take pride in that? Do you, Hakaru? When I met you, you were so nice, but now that I see the real you. . .I have to wonder. . .where did the Hakaru I knew go off to?"

"What if I was to tell you he never existed?" he said, rubbing his cheek.

"Then I say you're a liar," Zeta said. She walked away from Hakaru, but Jackie tried to get a free shot at Zeta. Tasara ran in front of Zeta and grabbed both of Jackie's hands like they were playing mercy.

"Nice try, but not good enough," Tasara smirked.

"Bitch," Jackie growled.

"I hate you too," Tasara said, he grin still in place. "How about a rematch, Jackie? That is what you want right?"

"I want nothing less," Jackie said.

"Good, it'll be held in the Obelisk Blue duel arena," Tasara said. "Nine o' clock tonight. Invite all your friends, if you have any." Jackie and Tasara let go of each other and walked over to their friends.

"So it is settled," Jackie said. "Nine o' clock tonight. But what does the winner get."

"Whoever wins can call themself the best martial arts fighter," Tasara said. "And by the way, no cheating." Hakaru and Jackie walked out of the store and the woman that worked there walked up to Zane and the others.

"Are you alright?" she asked Zeta.

"I'm fine." Serenity took a bandage out of the first aid and placed it on the red area. "Is that really necessary? It's only a slap mark."

"You'll never know," Kunsi said. "Your cheek was so red we couldn't tell if you were bleeding or not." Zeta smiled at her friends.

"I think this school year has gotten very interesting," BP smiled.

"I'll say," Chazz mumbled. Tasara started to walk away when Diana put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know that she will find a way to break your arm, leg, or any part of your body to make you forfeit," she said. "You still wanna go through with this?"

"Yup," Tasara said. "Last time it was just a broken arm. No big deal." Tasara walked out of the store, all of her friends walking behind.

"Damn, Tasara," Acegik said. "You are too laid back."

**A/N; I think this chapter was a little all over the place, but everything will make sence in the next chapter. In the next chapter:**

**Tasara and Jackie face off, but will Jackie break Tasara's other arm as she tears Tasara's heart apart? Learn more about Tasara and Jackie's pasts when they were friends in the next chapter!**

**Also in the next chapter: the final results for the Valentines date!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** I'm here once again with an update! Woot! Okay, this chapter it's Jackie vs. Tasara! What will happen? We will see. But now, the moment most of you have been waiting for, the polls for the date!

**Tasara and Chazz- 6**

**Zeta and Zane- 3**

**Bastian and Diana- 1**

**Other (a few people voted for other couples)- 3**

Tasara and Chazz are pretty funny, aren't they? Well, I have stalled you long enough, on with the chapter!

**.: Chapter 37 :.**

**.: Part 3 :.**

Nine o' clock finally came, making Tasara and her huge group of friends meet Jackie and Hakaru in the Obelisk Blue duel arena. Tasara had changed into long black pants, a red tank top, and red sweat bands around her wrists. Jackie and Tasara kicked their shoes off and walked onto the arena. Everyone stood around the arena, waiting for Hakaru to start the match.

"I'm worried," Diana said. "If Tasara gets hurt again there will be no way for us to get her help until tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry," Bastian said. "I bet she will be fine." He smiled and the two looked back up at the arena. Hakaru stood on the edge of the arena and shouted;

"Go!" he jumped out of the danger zone as Jackie and Tasara started their fight. Jackie, aiming for Tasara's stomach and Tasara aiming for Jackie's chest. Tasara was trying to figure out if Jackie was wearing padding under her clothes. Tasara was able to grab Jackie's shoulders, but Jackie grabbed her arms and threw her off. Tasara landed on the floor, but used a kick-up to get back onto her feet.

"Hmm," Jackie said, running towards Tasara. "Didn't Cho teach you that move?"

"Why do you keep bringing him up, Jackie?" Tasara said, grabbing Jackie's leg after an attempted kick. "This is between you and me! Our hate for each other never had to do with him."

"He was our friend," Jackie said. "When we were little." Tasara hit Jackie in the side sending her to the floor.

"I said; leave him out of this!" Tasara said, her foot know on Jackie's throat.

"He was our friend until his feelings for you grew," Jackie said. "I loved him and you stole him from me!" Jackie grabbed Tasara's ankle and pushed her away, sending her onto her back.

"So what if you loved him?" Tasara asked. "He liked me and you should have been happy for me instead of turning us away from you."

"If I don't get what I want, I become a very angry person," Jackie said. Tasara and Jackie got up and stared at each other for a moment. "How did he die again? A car accident?"

"Shut up..." Tasara said, looking at the floor. She looked up at Jackie. "You are just a selfish little bitch! You never cared about him! Now you have Hakaru so why are you still blaming me for _taking _Cho from you. You turned him away by turning your back on us when I needed you most."

"I know, I know," Jackie said. "I never cared about you getting abused. Always coming outside to hang with Cho and myself, bandages on your cheeks, arms, and legs. Your friendship only lasted with me until I feel in love with Cho. Then you became a threat."

"SHUT UP!" Tasara snapped.

"Bingo," Jackie said to herself.

"Why does she look so happy?" Jaden asked. "She's about to get her butt handed to her and all she has to do is smile?"

"You really don't know how toy fight do you?" Chazz asked. "When a person is to focused on hurting their opponent they leave themselves wide open for an attack. She wanted to make Tasara so pissed off she would only want to attack and not defend."

"In other words, Tasara is now just a target," Zeta said. Tasara, not looking out for her own safety, started to attack Jackie. Jackie was able to dodge most of the attacks. When Tasara went to punch her, she moved out of way, having Tasara punched the ground. Jackie ran behind Tasara, grabbed her arms, and held them behind her. Jackie laughed a little.

"Well, this seems very familiar," Jackie said. "Isn't this how it started before I broke your arm? Let's see if I can do it again!" She swiped her leg under Tasara's making fall, but before she hit the ground, Jackie kicked her in the side, sending Tasara over the edge of the arena. Jackie walked over to the edge of the arena and looked at Tasara as she tried to get up. "What broke this time? A leg? A arm?"

"...Nothing..." Tasara said, spitting some blood out of her mouth. "I landed on my back this time. You won't be so lucky once I get my hands on you." Tasara jumped back onto the stage and Jackie started to back away. Tasara ran up to her, grabbed her shirt sleeve, but when Jackie pulled away, the sleeve ripped off. She was wearing pads under her sleeves. "I knew it you lying son of a bitch!" Tasara was able to pull the pads off of Jackie's arms.

"This sucks," Jackie said. Tasara had thrown her onto the ground. She swiped her legs under Tasara's legs again, but Tasara landed onto her knees. She shouted in pain and fell back, holding onto her right knee.

"That will hurt in the morning..." Jaden said. Sy nodded in agreement. "Not just that, but she will be really mad." Jackie got up and walked over to the side to catch her breath. Tasara bit her lip as she started to wince. She got up and was having a little bit of trouble standing. Jackie grabbed a silver chain that was around her neck.

"Tasara, remember this?" Jackie huffed. Tasara looked up and around the chain was a gold ring. "Isn't this the ring you gave Cho after your third month of dating? Don't you still have yours?"

"I took it off before I came here," Tasara said. Tasara stood strait, trying to ignore the pain in her right knee. "How did you get his?"

"After the accident I went to the hospital to meet up with my mother after her surgery. Doctors came out of one room with Cho's full name on it. I overheard his death and was crushed. One of the doctors placed a box down that had his wallet, ring, keys, etc. in it. I took the ring out and I've had it every since."

"You took it?" Tasara said. "I hate you!" Tasara ran up to Jackie, grabbing the chain of the necklace. She hit Jackie upright the stomach and the chain snapped off of her neck. Jackie rolled off of the arena and landed on the floor.

"Jackie!" Hakaru shouted. He ran over to Jackie and helped her up. "This match is over. Jackie is injured and I have to get her help."

"Go before I turn you inside out," Tasara hissed. Hakaru and Jackie walked out of the arena. Tasara felt dizzy and started to fall over. She was confused when she didn't hit the ground. She looked up and Chazz was looking down at her.

"...I may hate you, but you did well," Chazz said. Tasara smiled slightly and took a deep breath. She threw the chain off of the ring and out the ring in her pocket.

"At least that shit is over," Tasara said. Zeta and the others walked onto the arena, Diana holding Tasara's shoes. Chazz laid Tasara on the floor and Bastian rolled up Tasara's right pant leg. Her knee was a little red. He put his hand on her knee cap. Tasara closed her eyes in pain.

"You didn't break anything," Bastian said. "When you get back to the room, Zeta, make sure they Tasara puts some ice on this. It may swell up over night so tomorrow, wrap it up. I don't want to see her knee all swollen in class tomorrow. Zeta nodded. With some struggle, Zeta got Tasara on her back so she didn't have to walk. They all headed back to the rooms.

- - - - -

Tasara sat on her bed as Zeta got out an ice pack. She tossed it to Tasara and she put it on her knee. Zeta also got out the bandages so she could wrap Tasara's knee before they went to class the next morning.

"Tasara?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that you care for Cho, but you also care for Chazz too."

"I don't care for Chazz."

"Well...how can you let Chazz in when all you have in your heart is Cho? Cho is gone, but Chazz is here. I miss Cho too, but can't you let Chazz in for once? Even as a friend."

"...I don't know," Tasara said.

"I want you to try," Zeta said. Tasara sighed and looked at her friend.

"Time for bed," Tasara said. She turned the lamp off and closed her eyes. Zeta jumped into her bed and hugged the stuffed Kuriboh (the one that Zane won her in chap. 12). She and Tasara fell asleep.

**A/N: Tasara kicked butt and got Cho's ring back! Next, it's Valentines day and Chazz asks** **Tasara out for dinner!**

**Reviewers: He ASKS?**

**Yes, he does! Tasara, once again, feels a little sad about Cho not being there for V-Day, so Chazz decides to ask her to go out for dinner (dressy, by the way)! Who is there to spy on them? Jaden and Sy, of course! Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** I am back with a new chappie because I am cool like that! Lol! Anyway, Chazz takes Tasara out for dinner and Jaden and Sy are spying on them the whole time! If Tasara and Chazz catch them; it's game over!

**.: Chapter 38 :.**

"Good afternoon and happy Valentines day, class! I bet a lot of you have plans for this evening so I have decided to give you your homework now and you can finish it in class," said the Professor. "We will start our lesson tomorrow."

"You rock, Professor!" Theo shouted.

"Thank you, Theo. That was...nice and unexpected. Tasara, maybe you should sit in the front of the classroom today," said Professor Banner. He looked down at her knee, which was know wrapped up to hide the swelling. Tasara was limping a bit, but it didn't bother her that much. "I insist."

"I'm fine, Professor," Tasara said. "It doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday." The Professor sighed as Zeta helped Tasara by walking behind her friend; if she was to lose balance and fall backwards. Zeta, Diana, and Tasara took their seats as class began. The Professor handed out papers for his students to work on.

"Now you can work alone or in groups," he said. People walked to where their friends were to work, but Diana, Zeta, and Tasara stayed where they were. They finished their papers, helping one another, but also assisting those who asked (Sy and Jaden).

May, Theo, BP, Acegik, and Sophia sat in the back of the classroom. May saw the back of Jackie's head and grinned. She pulled out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Theo asked.

"Giving Jackie a taste of her own medicine," May said. "This is payback for what she did to Tasara in the past and last night."

"What are you gonna do?" Acegik asked.

"I'm going to send her a text message, but I'm going to use Hakaru's name," May said. "The message is going to say that he wants to break up with her because she is a wimp for losing to Tasara." The others smiled.

"Nice," BP said. "That will teach her a lesson and hurt Hakaru at the same time. I like that."

"Why, thank you!" May said with a smile.

"That sounds a little mean," Sophia said, not looking up from her paper. "Why must you sink down to her level?"

"It's payback," Theo said.

"Eh, I call it 'sweet revenge'," May said, finishing up the text message. She sent it and they looked down at Jackie. "Man, she isn't picking up her cell."

"She'll get it later," BP said. "And when she reads it, she will beat the hack outta Hakaru. Next time we see him, he may be in a cast or a wheelchair. Depends on what she does to him."

"I still say it's a bad idea..." Sophia said with a sigh. The others smiled and sat back in their chairs.

After class...

"Thanks for the help," Jaden said as he and his friends walked down the hallway.

"Damn, you Jaden. Diana practically did your paper for you!" Tasara shouted.

"So...what do you all have planned for tonight?" Zeta asked, trying to change the subject. "Zane and I are going to a movie."

"I asked Diana if she wanted to join me for dinner and walk along the shore by the small town not far from the academy," Bastion said. "And...I still need an answer." Diana's cheeks turned a bright pink and she smiled.

"Okay, I'll go," she said. "Pick me up at seven?"

"Not a minute later," Bastion said. "And dress formally." Diana nodded. Diana and Bastion waved to their friends as they started to walk to the Ra dorms.

"What did you have planned Tasara?" Zeta asked her friend. Tasara shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno," she said. "I haven't really thought about it." Zane looked over at Chazz who had been silent the whole time. Zane elbowed him and Chazz looked at him. Zane pointed to Tasara who was walking ahead of him, talking to Zeta. Chazz shook his head, but Zane pushed him a little.

"Go on," Zane whispered. Chazz rolled his eyes and poked Tasara on the shoulder. She turned and faced him.

"What?" she asked him.

"Since you don't have anything planned...I was wondering if you would like to...well...go out for dinner with me," Chazz said. "I know this nice restaurant that we can go to." Jaden and Sy, who were right behind Chazz and Zane, started to smile widely as a plan started to unfold. All they needed was Tasara's answer to see if the plan was on.

"...I don't know," Tasara said. Zeta looked at Tasara and then went to whisper something to her.

"Tasara! Go on! I know what you are thinking and you really need to stop this. Do you think Cho would want you to spend tonight on your own in our dorm? Well?" Zeta whispered to her friend. Tasara took a deep breath and looked at Chazz.

"I'll go," Tasara said.

"By the way, it a fancy restaurant which means you must wear a dress," Chazz said. Chazz walked down the next hallway and Tasara looked at Zeta.

"Hey, I didn't know that you would have to wear a dress," Zeta said as she, Zane, and Tasara headed down the next hall. Jaden and Sy ran down to their dorms and, luckily, they saw Theo and May. They ran up to them, Jaden jumping onto Theo's back.

"AH!" Theo shouted. "Who-?"

"Jaden is who you are referring to!" he shouted. He got off of Jaden's back and grinned.

"What are you so happy about?" May asked.

"Phase one of operation: Get as much mushy, kissy, romantic stuff from Chazz and Tasara's date at a fancy restaurant tonight at seven o' clock pm for Valentines day, is a go!" Jaden and Sy said at the same time. May and Theo looked at their friends with blank looks on their faces.

"Chazz? Tasara? Date? Tonight? Seven?" Theo asked. He then smiled and started to laugh. "This has got to mean that the world is either coming to an end OR everyone has gone insane. I'm in."

"What?" Sy asked.

"You are NOT going to do this without me," Theo said. "I've been wanting to get some dirt on those two for months."

"I'm in as well," May said. "I think that they are really cute together and I will be able to prove that after tonight!"

"How are we gonna do this though?" Theo asked. "What restaurant?"

"I heard Chazz making reservations on his cell phone," Sy said. "And the place is called 'Morton's'. I believe it is a great steak house and they also have great fish, but that's besides the point."

"You overheard him making the reservations?" Theo asked. "You guys are good."

"We are the best," Jaden said. "Now, how are gonna do this?"

"'Morton's'?" May asked. "My father has a friend who works there and I can get in for free."

"Really?" Sy asked.

"Yup," May said. "We can all get in, but we are going to have to be undercover. Okay? And I have a perfect idea for it!"

"What is it?" Jaden asked.

"Simple," May said. "Now, the big question; who wants to be the mom and dad?"

"HUH?" the guys asked, a little confused. May smiled and explained the plan to them.

**- - - -later that day (evening; 6:44pm) - - - -**

"Don't you look nice?" Zeta asked. Since Zeta was going to the movies she didn't have to dress up. She just wore low-rise jeans, a brown belt, and a white, short sleeve, shirt that said 'Hollister' on it in blue and was outlines in brown. Tasara, on the other hand, was in a dress. It was black and long (touching the floor). It had long sleeves that reached her knuckles. On the left side of the dress it was cut up the side and the cut reached up to her mid thigh, showing off her leg. She wore black high heeled shoes, but the heel was not more than an inch. Zeta used a curling iron and curled Tasara's hair.

"I hate dresses," Tasara said, looking in the mirror.

"They aren't that bad," Zeta said. Zeta walked over to her jewelry box, opened it, grabbed a necklace, and walked back over to Tasara. "You can borrow this." She helped Tasara put on a silver chained necklace with a heart locket on it.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Tasara."

"For what?"

"Opening your heart. I bet Cho is happy for you, even in heaven. He wants you to be happy, Tasara. That was his last wish."

"I know. Well, I better get going." Tasara said, about to head for the door.

"Oh, wait! I got something else for you!" Zeta said. She walked over to the closet, opened it, and walked back over to Tasara with a small, black, silk purse. "To carry your cell phone, wallet, and whatnot." Tasara smiled slightly, placed her cell phone and wallet in it. Zeta smiled and followed her friend out the door.

The group of friends (Zeta, Zane, Diana, Bastion, Tasara, and Chazz) all met at the front of the academy. Zeta and Zane in normal, everyday clothes, Tasara in a dress, and Chazz in a tux. Bastion didn't get all dressy, but wore a white, long sleeve, collared button-down shirt and black pants. Diana wore a black dress that was sleeveless and it ended at her knees. Around her waist was a gold sash.

"Well, let's go," Chazz said as a limo pulled up.

"We're going in a limo?" Tasara asked.

"Chazz Princeton will settle for nothing less than a limo, now come on," Chazz said, as he got into the car. Tasara followed him in and they drove off. The others watch the car leave the academy, their jaws down to the floor.

"A...limo?" Zeta asked. "Well, the guy is rich so a limo does make sense, I guess."

"Yeah," Zane said. "Let's go." Zane, Zeta, Diana, and Bastion, who are not filthy rich, walked to their destinations, having to split from each other about five minutes after leaving the school grounds. Jaden, Sy, May, and Theo got a ride from James, May's fathers friend.

**- - - - at the restaurant - - - -**

"Name, sir?" asked the man at the front of the restaurant.

"Princeton," Chazz said.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yeah." The man looked at the list for reservations and found Chazz's name on the list. He grabbed two menus and led the couple to the booth on the far side of the restaurant.

"Ready?" May asked the others as they walked into the restaurant. May had put her hair up into a bun and was in a white dress. Theo was in a black tux, Sy was in a white tux, and Jaden was in a black dress, blonde wig, and had on pink lip gloss.

"Why do **I **have to be the mom?" Jaden asked.

"Because if they were to see me they would recognize me right away, Theo is to tall, Sy is to short, and you aren't all the muscular. Plus, it's funny for the rest of us," May said. "You ready, _dad_?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Theo said. He walked over to Jaden and they interlocked arms. May and Sy were Jaden and Theo's son and daughter for the plan. They were seated by James which was the booth right next to Tasara and Chazz's booth.

"Chazz?" Tasara asked, placing the menu down.

"Yeah?" asked Chazz, not looking up from the menu.

"Uh..well...thank you for inviting me," she said. Chazz closed his menu and looked at Tasara.

"What?"

"Thank you, Chazz, for inviting me to come have dinner with you. It was very...sweet of you to do this for me."

"It was no problem, really," he said. "I just know how much this day meant to you and...well Cho."

"You don't need to worry about Cho."

"Huh?"

"Zeta had talked to me about it, I've been thinking about it, and it is what Cho wants. He wanted me to be happy as his final wish. Each day I continue to think about him which makes me unhappy."

"About time you figured it out."

"Please, don't ruin the moment."

"Sorry. Please continue," Chazz said, taking a sip of his water.

"Anyway, I have decided to stop living in the past and come to the present. It may not be where he is, but it is where I am. I should open up to people here and now. Even though I will miss him."

"You know, Tasara, time does heal wounds," Chazz pointed out.

"Do you know how long I have been waiting for time to heal my wounds?" Tasara asked him. "I've been and still am waiting."

"Well, you need to help yourself as well as time," said Chazz. "You need to open up to others, forget the past, and then time will start to work a little faster. You can't expect time to do all the healing for you. You need to take action as well."

**At the other table...**

"Well...this conversation of there is golden! Wait 'till the others hear this!" Jaden said, listening to their conversation. On the end of the seat, where Jaden was sitting, was his purse which had a recorder in it.

"The eighth wonder of the world: Tasara Karasumi and Chazz Princeton," Theo said, looking at the menu. "Zeta, Zane, Bastion, and everyone else will really get a kick outta this."

"I'll say," May said. "Hmm...that reminds me; I wonder how the others are doing? Zeta and Zane saw a movie right?"

"Yup," Sy said. "I think they went to go see...huh...what's it called, Theo?"

"'Titanic'," Theo said. "Based on a true story. Has romance for couples, humor for everyone, sadness for those mushy types, some action for men, a great story line, and a well done soundtrack." The others just stared at him.

"What the-?" May said, looking at Theo with raised brows.

"Hey, I looked into it because it looked like a good movie," he said.

"Anyway, and Bastion and Diana went to a café for dinner and then a walk on the beach, right?" Sy asked.

"Uh-huh," Jaden said. "I wonder how their dates are going."

**- - - - at the café - - - -**

"Do you think Chazz and Tasara killed each other yet?" Diana asked Bastion.

"Hmm...maybe," he said, taking a drink of his root beer.

"I'm worried about them," Diana said. "Tasara had never spent a Valentines day with anyone besides Cho until he died."

"I bet they are just fine," Bastion said. Diana smiled and continued to eat. _"Please, for her sake, let them not hurt or kill each other."_

**- - - - at the movies - - - -**

((sorry, but they are not talking about anything for it is a theater, so shush))

**- - - - back at the restaurant- - - -**

Tasara and Chazz had ordered their meals and were finally eating. They were quiet for a while until Chazz started conversation.

"I'm glad."

"About what?" Tasara asked.

"About you finally looking forward," he said. "I could tell, for that day in the graveyard, that your heart and your head was still stuck in the past. What knocked you back into our time?"

"Just...ya know...thinking about everything."

"..."

"Okay, okay," Tasara said with a slight smile. "It was, well, you. You brought my head out of the past, but my heart still had some trouble following. After a while, I think, it finally caught up. I'm ready to move on." Chazz smiled a little and they continued to eat.

**Behind them...**

"They are almost done with their meal," Jaden said.

"We've been done for five minutes, Jaden," Theo said. "We should really get the check." Theo stopped their waiter when he walked by and got the check. "Whoa, this place is expensive."

"Why did you think Chazz chose to eat here?" May asked. "The guy is loaded so he will eat at very expensive places! Duh! Here." She handed Theo a credit card.

"You have a credit card?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah," May said. "It's my dads, actually."

"Oh," Sy said. "I see. Then how do you have it?"

"I told him that I was coming here with some friends and he gave me that to pay for it!" chirped May. "But I have to pay him back eventually." The waiter took the check and the credit card to go pay for the meal. Once he came back, the _family _grabbed their stuff and were about to leave when Jaden bumped into Jaden.

"Oh, sorry," Tasara said. She looked at the odd looking woman.

"Oh, deary, don't worry about it!" said Jaden, trying to imitate woman's voice. "Just move along!"

"Uh...thanks," Chazz said. He and Tasara walked out of the restaurant, only to find that the limo wasn't there yet. They stood in silence for a moment. Jaden, Theo, Sy, and May were hiding behind bushes that lined the front of the restaurant.

"Well, that was a nice dinner," Tasara said, breaking the silence.

"It's a nice place."

"Yeah. This was my first time here. I'm glad that my first time coming here was with you, Chazz."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was nice." Chazz and Tasara didn't face each other, but then turned their heads to look each other in the eyes. "Why? Why do we fight, Tasara?"

"I fight with you because I don't know what to say exactly. I like you, but it's hard to put into words, Chazz."

"There is another way to say something without using words. Actions are another way of speaking."

"Then let's talk," Tasara said with a smile. Their lips met once Chazz pulled her close. Theo got out his camera and took a few quick shots. They all walked out of the bushes, but Jaden decided to really get into his character.

"Oh, Luke! Doesn't that remind you of how we met?" Jaden said in his woman voice. Chazz and Tasara stopped the kiss and looked at the two, still holding each other close.

"_Luke?" _Theo thought.

"When you held me close!" Jaden said, giving Theo a hug. Once his head hit Theo's chest the wig fell off. Tasara and Chazz went from calm to furious in no time. Theo tapped Jaden on the shoulder as Chazz and Tasara walked over to them.

"Jaden? JADEN! THEY KNOW!" Sy shouted. Sy and May were about to run the other direction, but bumped into Chazz.

"How did you get over here that fast?" May asked.

"That isn't important. What are you doing here?" Chazz hissed.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Sy and May said at the same time. Tasara snatched the purse away from Jaden and looked inside to find the camera and recorder. She tossed the camera to Chazz and held the recorder in her hands. May and Sy watched Chazz open the back of the camera, take out the film, and put it in his pocket. Jaden and Theo saw Tasara snap the recorder in half and then snap the tape in half. Tasara handed the pieces back to them.

"I believe these belong to you, right?"

"Uh-huh," Theo and Jaden said at the same time, their voices trembling.

"Leave. Now," Tasara hissed. Theo and Jaden were quick to comply and ran down the street, Sy and May not far behind. She walked up to Chazz. "If we ever go out again, let's chain those four to a pole before we leave."

"_If_ we go out again?"

"If." The limo pulled up and they both got in to head back to the academy.

**- - - - at the academy entrance - - - -**

The limo left and once Tasara and Chazz turned they saw Bastion and Diana walking into the school.

"Hey, guys," Tasara said. The two turned and smiled.

"Hi, how was dinner?" Bastion asked.

"Okay," Chazz said. They looked at Bastion and Diana and saw that they were a little wet. "Why are you two all wet?"

"Remember when we said that we were going to walk along the shore after dinner?" Diana asked.

"Yeah," Tasara and Chazz said.

"Well, I tripped over some drift wood and fell into the water. Bastion walked into the water and helped me up, but he tripped over an old rope on the sand. So...yeah...that's why we are all wet," Diana said, he shoes in her arms. Bastion was also holding his shoes in his arms. They turned and saw Zane and Zeta walking up to the school.

"Hi!" Zeta shouted. Diana walked up to her friend.

"You look like you were tearing, Zeta," Diana said, looking at her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I'll tell ya, that movie is sad," Zeta said. "I started to tear and a lot of others started as well. I don't know how Zane does it! He is able to stay calm during sad parts in a movie!" Zane shrugged his shoulders when the others looked at him.

"Okay, Zeta. Maybe he didn't find it all that sad," Bastion said.

"Oh, Zane, you can have your jacket back," Zeta said, about to take the jacket off. When they walked out of the movies, Zeta was a little cold. Zane, being a gentleman, let her wear his jacket. She took it off and handed it to him.

"Thank you," said Zane, taking back his jacket. The group were about to walk back into the school, but once they opened the doors, Theo, Jaden, Sy, and May ran into the school and dashed down the hallway. They separated to get back to their dorms.

"Um...was Jaden in a ...uh...dress?" Zane asked.

"Long story," Tasara and Chazz said. They walked into the school and also separated to go to their dorm rooms.

**- - - - in Zeta and Tasara's room - - - -**

"He did?" Zeta asked. Zeta and Tasara were both on their cell phones, talking to Diana (three way). "He came in after you?"

"Yeah," Diana said. Diana was in her room, laying in bed.

"That is sooooooooooooooooooooo sweet!" Zeta said. Zeta was sitting on the coach in their room as Tasara sat on her bed, now in her pajamas.

"At least he had the sense to come after you," Tasara said.

"Anyway, how was your date?" Diana asked.

"Eh, nothing special," Tasara lied. It didn't feel right lying to someone like Diana, but she didn't want Diana or Zeta to know about what they said or about the kiss. Zeta would never let Tasara alone if she knew. "The restaurants pretty nice though."

"I heard it was cool," said Zeta. "Well, I'm a little tired, so can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Diana said. "Good night."

"G'night!" Zeta said, hanging up.

"Night," said Tasara. She hung up and got under the covers. Zeta got off of the coach and jumped onto her bed.

"I think this Valentines day was pretty nice," she said, turning the light off.

"Yup. I agree. It was, well...perfect." Tasara turned her light off and the two fell asleep.

**A/N; and that ends that! Tasara has finally decided to stop living in the past and come back to the present! That's what Cho really wanted. In the next chapter;**

**Ella, Maven's dog, has gone missing! As Zeta, Tasara, Maven, and the guys search the school grounds, Diana wonders off near the abandoned dorm! That spells trouble!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **


	39. Chapter 39

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** I have returned with a new chapter! Now, Ella has gone missing and they must find her! But what happens when Diana wonders off to the abandoned dorm? Read and find out! But first...

**Drackial: **I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. Actually, a lot of the comedy that I use from this story is based off of events in my own life. And a lot of what Tasara, Diana, and Zeta, even Jaden and the others, are phrases from my friends and family.

**itachikakashi1990: **Yes, Tasara has realized that if she lives in the past it does no good for her future. And, of course, Kyree can help out :)

**Raven's soul sister: **Diana is your favorite character huh? Interesting. As the story got longer, I saw people were starting to take a interest in Tasara because of her and Chazz fighting, but it is noce to see that Diana is loved by the people as well!

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: **I bet everyone can imagine Jaden in a dress. I'm not sure when Sakura is coming in, but I am thinking she will come in around the very special chapters that are coming up really soon! Why they are special is a secret :)

**Anya Urameshi: **Your character sounds very interesting :) You will have to ask Acegik13 yourself or I can do that for you :) I feel more comfortable asking another reviewer before I add her, if that is okay with you.

**.:Chapter 39:.**

I class was full of conversation as Professor Banner talked to another teacher at the front of the classroom. Tasara, Diana, Zeta, and the guys were having a nice little talk (if you would like to call Tasara and Chazz's arguing a nice talk) until...

"WAHHH!" Maven shouted as she hugged Tasara. Tasara sat in her seat with a blank look on her face. Zeta and Diana were the first people to react.

"What's wrong?" Zeta asked as Diana patted Maven on the shoulder.

"Ella! Ella has gone missing!" Maven cried.

"Oh no, that's horrible," Diana said. Maven let go of Tasara and started to cry on Zeta's shoulder. Zeta hugged Maven back to try and calm her friend. "It's okay. We'll find her and bring her back to you, right guys?"

"Of course," Bastion said.

"We'll find her in no time, Maven," Zane reassured.

"If she wasn't already attacked by a wild animal or something," Chazz said. Tasara turned and punched him in the gut.

"You jerk! We are trying to help her not give her a heart attack!" Tasara shouted. Chazz held onto his stomach as Tasara continued to yell at him.

"We'll start searching right after dinner," Zeta said.

"Okay (sniff)," Maven said, bring out the best smile she could muster.

"We'll get the best trackers we know to help find your dog!" Zeta said, pumping her fist into the air.

**- - - - that evening - - - -**

"HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEELLLLLL!" Jaden shouted. "I found a clue!"

"This is the best tracker you could find?" Maven asked Zeta. Kyree also tagged along, holding onto the leash that Chazz and Tasara put around Jaden's neck.

"Sadly," Diana said, as she walked up to Jaden. "What did you find."

"This." Jaden handed Diana a red ribbon and Diana handed it to Maven. Maven grabbed the ribbon and held it close.

"This is Ella's ribbon," Maven said. Zeta patted Maven on the shoulder.

"It's okay," Zane said, holding one of the three flashlights. "Just stay calm." Jaden got down on all fours and started to look around. He howled again, got back on two legs, and ran through the trees.

"AH!" Kyree shouted as Jaden dragged her along.

"Jaden!" Diana shouted, running after her friend. The others followed after them, but eventually lost sight of Diana, Kyree, and Jaden.

"Great," Chazz hissed. "We lost Kyree, Ms. Sensitive, and Dog Boy."

"Shut up," Tasara huffed. They all stopped for a second to catch their breath and the split up to find their friends and Ella.

**- - - -**

Diana stopped running and held her side. She now had a cramp and couldn't find Jaden or Kyree. She walked out from behind the trees and saw a large dorm. It was closed off and she could hear the wood inside the dorm creaking. Diana walked up to the chain that closed off the area to get in. Diana wiped the sweat off of her forehead and took a deep breath.

"So, this is the abandoned dorm?" she asked herself. "Hmm..." She then felt something hit the side of her foot and looked down. It was a silver capsule that was about the size of a golf ball. She was bout to pick it up when someone shouted;

"Don't touch that! Run that way!" She was about to turn and ask why, but someone tackled her as the capsule blew up into flame. She sat up and looked to her side to see a guy laying next to her. "Man! Another experiment failed! Back to square one, I guess...BUT THAT EXPLOSION WAS AWESOME!"

"Uh..um..." Diana couldn't think of what to say to the guy who had just saved her from the explosion. He wore a black trench coat that was unzipped. On the inside of the coat there were a lot of pockets. He also had on black jeans, black shoes, and a black shirt. He wore a black hat that matched his coat and his hair was black, Sonic the Hedgehog like hair. The only thing that wasn't black were his gray eyes. "You wear a lot of black. Who are you?"

"Name's Jack and yes, I like black," he said. "Hey, I'm a poet and didn't even know it." He laughed a little and got up off of the ground. He helped Diana up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, but my ankle hurts a little," she said. "I think I hurt it after you tackled me."

"So that's what hit my knee?" he said. "Sorry, about that."

"Do you go to the academy?" Diana asked.

"Duel academy?" he asked. "Nope! I'm a scientist and I just live on the island. I don't go to the school, but I do pull some pranks on people in the school. Like last year, I put a small bomb in the Nacho's on Nacho day. It blew up and I was chased out of the school by a fat guy, a girl with long brown hair, a guy with short blue hair, and a guy with spiky black hair. I forget their names right now, but it'll come back to me eventually."

"Okay, what was that thing that just blew up?"

"It was another bomb I've been working on. It wasn't supposed to make that big of an explosion though. Like I said, BACK TO SQUARE ONE!" Diana started to back away from the crazy scientist she had just met, her ankle still hurting. "So, what's your name and why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm Diana," she stated. "I'm asking you these questions because I had never seen or met you before and I wanted to know what just exploded right in front of me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my friends." She turned and started to limp. Jack ran over to her.

"You shouldn't be walking," he said. "Come back to my base and I can give you some ice for that."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Come on," Jack said. Diana shook her head and started to walk away. "You are very stubborn...I CAN FIX THAT!" He ran over to her, picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"Put me down to loon!" Diana shouted. Jack wasn't listening to her.

**With Jaden and Kyree...**

"Hmm..." Jaden said, looking around. "I think we are lost."

"Oh really?" Kyree said, a bit annoyed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Easy, I don't know where we are," Jaden stated with a smile. "Now, we came this way, the school is that way, the abandoned dorm is that way, so that means we are about five minutes away from the abandoned dorm which is the middle of the woods!"

"YOU JUST SAID YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE WERE!"

"No, I knew. Kyree, don't lose hope for I know this place like that back of my hand," Jaden said. Jaden walked away from Kyree and headed down the way they had just came. Kyree followed him, still a little annoyed.

**With Diana and Jack...**

Diana, no very unhappy, sat on an old coach with an ice pack on her ankle. Jack stood across the room, his back facing her, as he worked on another bomb. The room was filled with strange "Mad Scientist" equipment and the floor was covered in equations and plans. Jack faced her.

"AH HA!" he shouted. "Finished once again! Now, to test it out tomorrow evening for tomorrow is: bum, bum, bum: NACHO DAY! BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"_This guys is so weird," _Diana thought. _"I'm actually kinda scared of him." _He walked up to Diana and held the bomb up to her face.

"Isn't great? A MASTERPIECE!" Jack shouted.

"You are so strange," Diana said. "Can I go now? I have to find my friends."

"Sure," Jack said. "I'll help you find 'em. Who knows, they may be my next victims- er targets..or uh...Oh and you have carry my bag pack."

"Just help me," Diana said. Jack held her on his back and they walked out of his base. "What do you have in your back pack? Rocks?" After searching for ten minutes they heard people talking in the distance. "That sounds like Bastion and Sy!"

"Who and who?" Jack asked as he walked closer to the voices.

"Diana! Kyree! Jaden!" Bastion shouted.

"Jaden!" Sy shouted. "Come here, boy!"

"Is this friend of yours a dog or a human?" Jack asked.

"Half and half," Diana stated. "Bastion! Over here!"

"Diana?" He and the rest of their group followed her voice. Chazz and Zane dropped their flashlights. Chazz pointed to Jack and shouted;

"IT'S YOU! THE FREAK WITH THE BOMBS!"

"You know him?" Zeta asked.

"IT'S YOU! THE TWO GUYS WHO CHASED ME OUT OF THE SCHOOL!" Jack shouted, dropping Diana. Diana landed on the ground and dropped Jack's backpack. Bastion ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Bastion asked. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?"

"No, I'm fine. I just twisted my ankle earlier, but I'm okay," she said. Bastion carried her bridal style and walked over to the others.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Chazz shouted. He was about to chase Jack, but Zeta tackled Chazz. Chazz was now on his stomach, on the ground, with Zeta sitting on his back.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone after finding and helping Diana?" Zeta asked her friend.

"I don't care!" Chazz shouted. "I want to kill him!"

"Now, now, now," Jack said. "Is that anyway to treat me, the very person who saved your friend?" Chazz just laid there. Zeta got off of his back and he got up.

"Did you see Ella on your way here?" Maven asked Diana. Diana sighed and shook her head. Maven looked at the ground and felt like crying.

"Ella? Is Ella a puppy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah," Maven said.

"You mean this puppy?" Jack asked. He opened is backpack and Ella popped her head out. Maven looked up and ran over to Jack. She opened his backpack the whole way and let Ella jumped into her arms. "I guess she is yours. I found her by the abandoned dorm this morning."

"Thank you so much, Jack!" Maven said. She ran over to the others.

"Well, I guess my work here is done," Jack said. He zipped up his backpack and ran off into the darkness.

"YEAH! YOU BETTER RUN!" Chazz shouted.

"Chazz?" Tasara asked. "Give it a rest."

"Oh alright," Chazz said as they headed for the school again. "Hmm, I wonder what time it is..." Zeta looked at her watch.

"Ten o' clock," she stated.

"Oh, okay," Chazz said.

Silence...

"TEN O' CLOCK!" they all shouted. They all started to run to the school. "WE ARE SO DEAD IS THEY FIND US OUT THIS LATE!"

**A/N; this chapter was mainly an introduction for Jack who shows up in the next chapter. Sadly, all good stories must come to an end and this story is nearing it's end. BUT! I am working on "Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!" right now! So don't worry because it's not over! In the next chapter:**

**Jack makes another appearance, having him chased out of the school by Tasara and Chazz! Since the year is coming to a close, Jaden has sighed up Diana, Zeta, and Tasara for the "Ms. Duel Academy" competition! **

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **


	40. Chapter 40

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** A new chapter is here! Jaden signed Diana, Zeta, and Tasara up for the "Ms. Duel Academy" competition! Diana is nervous, Zeta is excited, and Tasara is gonna kill Jaden! Jack also makes his second appearance! Sadly, Jackie makes a appearance as well...

**itachikakashi1990: **(gives hug) I know! I wish this didn't have to end so soon either! But, never fear, for I have a lot of chapters planned for the nextstory! I've also been thinking about, after that, having another year planned! I'm still pondering that thought though. What do you think?

**fire spirit: **Soon..very soon...:)

**Acegik13: **Yes, I am also very excited that I have over 500 reviews and you are one of those people who helped me achieve this. So, thank you so much! Actually, I'm working on the ending for this story and the beginning for the summer story, so it will be up, probably, right after this story is done!

**Hibiki-chan: **Jack is cool isn't he? The reviewer nightmare car came up with him :)

**Raven's soul sister: **No, no, no, you didn't sound stupid at all. It is a pageant.

**Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me: **Heh, Jack is pretty funny, isn't he? And, don't worry, Tasara will throw Jaden a few punches :)

**.: Chapter 40 :.**

It was the next afternoon and everyone was happy. Ella and Maven were back together and Diana was okay. It was lunch time and Zeta, Zane, Chazz, Theo, and Tasara were in line. It was Nacho day for the academy. Zeta and the others were going to meet Diana, Jaden, and Sy under the large tree near the Ra dorm to eat together. As the lines moved down,

_**KA-BOOM!**_

Nacho cheese and chips flew into the air and landed on the people in the line. Chazz and Tasara stood there angrily, Theo was laughing his head off, Zeta just stood there amazed, and Zane had no comment on the matter.

"Well..." Zeta said. "That was...new..."

"That was so funny!" Theo said laughing. Tasara and Chazz glared knives, daggers, swords, and spears at Theo who then stopped laughing. Zeta pulled a few chips out of her hair. Zane wiped the cheese off of his face and looked over at Zeta.

"I know who did this," Zane said, a little angry. They heard someone laughing and looked over at Theo.

"It isn't me," he said. Tasara and Chazz put their trays down, jumped over the counters, and into the kitchen. They both kicked the door open to the closet and there stood Jack.

"You should have seen your faces!" Jack laughed. "That was hilarious!"

**Four seconds later...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack shouted as Tasara and Chazz chased Jack, who were being followed by Zane, Zeta, and Theo.

"I'm going to send you six feet under!" Tasara shouted. Jack ran even faster, jumping out of an open window. Everyone stopped and watched Jack land on his feet. "How the hell did he do that?"

"He must be half cat or something," Zeta said.

"Unlikely," Zane said, watching Jack run back into the woods. "Let's go back to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I bet the others are wondering where we are. You wanna come, Theo?"

"Nope. I promised Sophia I would sit with her today," Theo said. The others nodded and walked back to the cafeteria.

"By the way, I am NEVER having nacho's again," Zeta said.

"Ditto," Tasara stated. They all got something from the sub line and met the others by the tree. Diana walked up to Zeta and pulled a nacho out of her hair.

"What happened to you guys?" Diana asked.

"Jack the mad scientist, is what happened to us," Chazz hissed. "That jerk put another bomb in the nacho's and it exploded! When I find him, mark my words, he is a dead man!" They all sat down and started eating, but Zeta then realized that Jaden was nowhere in sight. Just when she was going to ask where he was, Jaden ran up to his friends with three papers in his hands.

"Hey, Jaden," Sy said. "You're late."

"I have great news for Zeta, Diana, and Tasara!" Jaden shouted. "You see, I was chosen by Professor Banner to be one of two student judges for the "Ms. Duel Academy" pageant! And I was allowed to hand pick any contestants before the sign up sheet was posted. Congratulations, Diana, Zeta, and Tasara! You are three of the contestants!" Zeta smiled, Diana looked at him blankly, and Tasara started to crack her knuckles.

"You...did...what?" Tasara growled.

"I signed you up for the pageant!" Jaden said with a smile. Jaden smiled at his friend when everyone saw Tasara throw a punch at Jaden. He fell over after taking the hit in the jaw.

"You should have asked, you ass!" Tasara shouted. Jaden sat up and smiled again. _"Nothing makes this guy stop acting like a total idiot!" _

"I was actually thinking of signing up for that anyway," Zeta said. "I think it'll be fun!"

"I don't know..." Diana said. "I've never been in a pageant before..."

"Don't worry, Diana. All you have to do is show off clothes and at the end they choose Ms. Duel Academy," Bastion explained.

"Whose the Ms. Duel Academy right now?" Tasara asked.

"Ms. Dorothy," the guys said at the same time. Tasara, Zeta, and Diana twitched. "Yeah, we know." Tasara then felt a weight on her leg that wasn't her own. She looked down to see Jaden latched to her leg.

"Pppplllleeeaaassseee, Tasara? It'll be fun! Just do it for me!" Jaden begged.

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"I'll let you beat and torture me after the pageant, Tasara! I won't run away or try to protect myself!" Jaden said. Tasara looked down at him.

"Hmmm...a tempting offer..." Tasara said. "Fine, but that'll be my pay back for the little spying spree the other night." Jaden smiled and let go of her leg. Jaden then ran off to meet up with the other three judges in the library.

**At the library...**

"Okay," said Professor Banner (judge 1). "We need to think of outfits that all the girls need to wear for the pageant. Ms. Dorothy will be watching the pageant and announce the winner. So, what are the choices this year, Dr. Crowler?" Dr. Crowler (judge 2) pulled out a sheet of paper.

"I say that, since we skipped this last year, we have the Dinner Dance outfit," he said. Professor Banner wrote it down. Jaden (judge 3) took the paper from Crowler and looked threw it. He saw a few things crossed off.

"Why did you cross this off? I think swimsuits are a great pageant thing!" Jaden said. Dr. Crowler took the paper back from Jaden.

"Professor Banner! Erase that right now!" Professor Banner was quick to comply. Acegik (judge 4) then grabbed the sheet and looked at it.

"Hmm...I think hip-hop will be cool," he said. Professor Banner wrote it down.

"We should also go along with a few of the classics like; Renaissance dresses, samurai armor, and kimono will do just fine."

"I agree," said Dr. Crowler. "Some of the classic ones are the best ones after all. We should also go along with the duel monster outfit." Professor Banner wrote all of it down. "Now, Jaden, you are the one with the sign up sheets. Place them all around the school and then collect them tomorrow morning. We will write down all the names of the young ladies who want to do the pageant. Now, go!" He shouted. Jaden got up from the chair and ran out of the room, but then popped his head back in.

"Acegik, you wanna help?" Jaden asked.

"Sure," Acegik said in a bored tone. He got up and walked over to Jaden.

"No swimsuits?" Jaden asked.

"LEAVE!" Dr. Crowler shouted. Jaden and Acegik ran out of the room and down the hallway. Dr. Crowler sat back down and took a deep breath. "He is so annoying..."

Jaden and Acegik walked down the hallway and started to place the sign up sheets everywhere in the hallway. Right after they placed a sign up sheet on the wall people came up and started to place their names on it.

"Tch, girls..." Acegik huffed. They continued to walk down the hallway as girls came to the sign up sheets. Eventually, when they walked back down the same hallway to give the extra sheets to Professor Banner, they saw a sign up sheet with Jackie's name written on it. Jaden pulled the sheet of the wall and started to run. "Jaden? Jaden! Wait up!" Acegik ran after Jaden.

**Four seconds later...**

"TAAAAASSSSSSSAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Jaden shouted as he came closer to Tasara. He crashed into her and they both fell over.

"Dammit, Jaden!" Tasara hissed at her 'friend'. "What the hell was that for?"

"Look, look, look, look!" Jaden said, shoving the paper in her face. She grabbed it and looked at all of the names, but then saw Jackie's on it. "Jackie signed up for the pageant!"

"Now this is personal," Tasara said. She handed the paper back to Jaden.

"I knew we wouldn't see the last of her," Zane said.

"I agree," Bastion stated.

"Oh, tomorrow I'll be able to give you guys the papers for the pageant! It'll say what outfits are needed for the pageant! Sadly, they wouldn't allow swimsuits..."

"We have no comment on that," everyone said.

**The next morning...**

Jaden handed the girls the forms and they looked at all of the outfits that were in the pageant. Zane looked over Zeta's shoulder and took a look at the paper. He started to read it aloud.

"Duel monsters, Renaissance dresses, Dinner Dance, samurai armor, hip-hop, kimono, and western wear are the outfits that will be worn by all pageant participants. Pictures will be taken of all participants in their outfits and will be given to the judges so they may vote on who wins each round. This will happen after the participants show the clothes to the students in the school. The other students in the school may vote for whom they wish to win on the schools website," Zane ended. "Western wear? Does that mean cowboy clothes or something?"

"Yeah, the old west," Jaden said. "Ms. Dorothy makes the final decision on who wins though. Dr. Crowler told me that the winner will probably be the prettiest girl in the school."

"I'm not sure of that," Bastion said. "I bet that all of the girls in the pageant will be nice looking, so saying that the winner is the prettiest is a little ruse for the rest of the girls. How about the winner has the most potential."

"Yup. Potential to be a model!" Jaden shouted.

"This isn't a modeling contest," Zeta said. "This is just a pageant for the title of Ms. Duel Academy."

"Sounds fair," Tasara said. Chazz took the paper from her and looked at it. "The way they word this does make it sound like a modeling contest."

"This sounds so bogus," he stated. Tasara took the paper from him.

"When does all of this start?" Diana asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Jaden said. "All the participants will be taken to a photo shoot in town and the photos will be placed on the website. The rest of us won't see you guys in the outfits until the day after the shoot. The pictures are first for the academy to vote."

"I see," she said.

"Tasara, Tasara, Tasara, you aren't in the pageant are you?" They all turned to see Jackie standing there with her two new followers; Shina and Akina. "You might as well drop out now, Tasara. You're going to loose as will Ms. Hyper and Ms. Anorexic."

"Shut up, Jackie," Tasara snapped. "I'm tired of you mocking my friends and Diana is not anorexic. She eats normally now, so leave her alone. And, Zeta, you are really hyper so I have to agree with her on that name."

"None taken," Zeta said. Bastion placed his hand on Diana's shoulder as she stared at Jackie. "Where's Hakaru?"

"I dumped his ass," Jackie said. "Anyway, I'll see you three later." She snapped her fingers and she and her followers walked away.

"Don't let her get to you," Bastion told Diana. "She doesn't know the first thing about you."

"You're right," Diana said with a smile.

"Well, you guys should go to bed early so you all look your best tomorrow!" Jaden said with a smile. They all nodded and after dinner Tasara, Zeta, and Diana went to bed early.

**A/N: (looks back in chapter) Hmm, I think I have created one of the most egotistical, arrogant, mean, bitchy, easily hated school bullies, thy name is Jackie. Lol. Well in the next chapter:**

**At the photo shoot, Jaden has gone completely nuts! He is one of the photo directors...oh boy. Jackie and Tasara verbal fights, Jaden singing to himself, and a few new faces along with some old friends!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_ **


	41. Chapter 41

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** And it is time for the photo shoot! Ooh, oh! Okay, I have given the ending some thought and I am almost done writing out the first chapter for the summer story since I already know what the ending for this is! Sooooooooooooo that means that next story will come up right after this story ends! I aim to please! Now, here are our pageant contestants!

**Sophia, Sofia, Sasha, Sakura, Julia, Zeta, Tasara, Diana, Jackie (boo!), Shina, Akina, Fallon, Kyree, and May!**

It's still not to late if anyone else wants to join as a contestant (girls only, just wanna make that clear)! These next two chapters are in parts. This first chapter is only for the outfits: Dinner dance, Kimono, and Hip-hop.

**Anya Urameshi and Drackial: **A little problem has risen that you both want your characters, Julia and Fallon, to be paired with Acegik. Now, when Acegik13 found out about this he said he didn't really mind, but his character isn't the mushy type. The thing is I had to figure out who asked first by going through my reviews and the person who asked first is; Anya Urameshi. I'm really sorry Drackial. Anya, since his character isn't into the mushy stuff, that means your character basically has a crush on him.

**.: Chapter 41 :.**

Every girl that was in pageant woke up early, took showers, and got dressed because a bus was going to pick them up and take them to town. They didn't have to bring anything because there were going to be hair and make up stylists at the photo shoot.

"Tasara, I'm gonna head down to the pick up area, okay?" Zeta asked.

"That's fine," Tasara said from the restroom as she finished her shower. "I'll be down in a few moments." Zeta walked out of the room and looked down at the floor. There was a letter with her name written on it. She closed the door and bent down to pick up the letter. She opened it and it said;

_Zeta,_

_Good luck at the photo shoot. I bet you'll do great._

_See you when you get back._

_Zane Truesdale_

She blushed a little and placed the letter in her pocket. She walked down the hallway to get to the pick up area. Tasara had dried off and put on baggy jeans and white, v-neck, short sleeve shirt. She put her hair up into a pony tail and opened the door. She closed it behind her and ran down the hallway to get to the pick area.

Zeta and Diana waved over to Tasara as she made her way over to them.

"Hey, guys," Tasara said.

"You just made it, 'cause her comes the bus," Zeta said, as the bus pulled up to the girls. Once everyone was on the bus including Jaden the bus drove off to town. "How long is the bus ride to where we're going?"

"I'd say about ten minutes," Diana stated. Since this was a normal school bus, Tasara, Diana, and Zeta were sitting three to a seat. Tasara was then hit in the head and shouted;

"Ow! What the hell is your problem?" She turned and saw it was Jackie. "I should have known..."

"It's still not to late for them to stop the bus and you three can walk back to the academy," Jackie stated. Akina and Shina both said;

"Yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Bitchy, no good, followers..." Tasara mumbled under her breath. Kyree, who was in the next seat, overheard what was happening behind her and pulled out her cell phone.

"What are yo doing?" asked May.

"I'm going to fix our little Jackie problem," she said.

"I was gonna do something of my own to her at the shoot," Fallon said.

"Well, there is plenty of torture to be had," Kyree said.

**In the forest...**

Jack was working on a new bomb when his phone rang. He walked over to it and wondered who it could possibly be. He never gave his number out to anyone. He picked it up.

"Uh..hello?" he asked.

"Hey, Jack, it's Kyree," she said. "Remember me? I was trying to help Maven find her dog which you had the whole time."

"Oh, it's you. How'd you get my number?"

"Easy, Diana used her computer to get the abandoned dorms number and that number would have to be your number, but don't mind that," Kyree said. "I have a question; do you have any bombs left?"

Jack smiled evilly.

- - - -

The bus stopped in front of a large building and all the girls got off. Jaden led them all in he then swung himself around to face all of the girls. They looked at his outfit. He wore blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, a pink long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and black sunglasses.

"If anyone asks, we don't know him," Tasara whispered over to her friends. Zeta and Diana nodded.

"Alright, my duckies, we have a lot o' work to do," Jaden said. "Now let's get a move on into the dressing room! Your first outfit is Dinner dance!" The girls walked away from Jaden and into the large rooms to be greeted by hair and make up stylists.

"This is really nice," Zeta said, as her hair stylist straightened her hair with a straightening iron. A woman was painting her finger nails as well.

"You'll look great Zeta," said the woman. "Your dress is right over here. It's the tanish-gold one." She finished Zeta's hair and her nails were dry so went into one of the changing rooms. Diana walked out of her changing room in dark green dress. The sleeve were long and came low on the should. Her hair was put in a bun, but her bangs remained loose and put to the side to cover her left eye. Tasara had been done for a while and was in a dark blue dress with no sleeves because the top of it was more like a tube top. Her hair was curled.

"Why is it that every time someone does my hair, they curl it?" Tasara asked Diana.

"I think you look nice in curls," Diana stated.

"Ta-da!" Zeta said walking out of the changing room. Her dress was tanish-gold and the top was styled like a halter top. The back of the dress came down to her mid-back. "How do I look, guys?"

"I like the dress a lot and your hair," Diana said.

"Well, we should get out to the photo shoot and meet up with everyone else," Tasara said. Her friends nodded and they walked out into the photo shoot. Sakura and May were just finishing up. It would be Jackie, Shina, and Akina's turn after May and Sakura.

Fallon, Kyree, and Jack were sitting behind a prop for the western wear outfits. Jack opened his back pack and took out a small plastic bag.

"These will do just fine," he said. "You place them in her makeup. Once you press the button on the top of them, they automatically set to explode in one minute. Then KA-"

Kyree slapped her hand over his mouth.

"No shouting while we are tying to evilly plot something in secret," Kyree said.

"I have a little something of my own planned, which Jack also helped me with," Fallon said. "I loosened the nails on the board under where Jackie will be standing, but she isn't heavy enough to break it. So, Jack connected a bomb chip to the bottom of the board. Once I press this button on the small hand control, the bomb chip will make a small explosion, causing the board to fall!"

"Okay then..." Kyree said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go place this bag of explosives in my purse so I don't forget to place them in Jackie's makeup." Kyree got up and walked away from the two.

"By the way, how did you get here?" Fallon asked.

"I got here by gold cart."

"Gold cart?"

"Yeah. It has three speeds; fast, really fast, and ARE YOU NUTS! When you set it on speed three jet thrusters come out of the two sides. It comfortably seats ten people." Fallon started to back away from Jack.

"I think we're done here," Fallon said.

"If you guys need anymore explosives, I'll be at the hardware store down the street to get more things," Jack said. Jack got up and got out of the area with no one noticing.

Jackie walked onto the set and they started to take pictures she did different poses. Fallon saw that Jackie was in position.

"Oh, this is going to be so cool," Fallon said to herself as she pressed the button. The bomb chip blew up and the boards fell apart. Jackie fell through them and landed in the cellar.

"Ow!" Jackie shouted.

"Someone get her back into makeup!" Jaden shouted. "Get into your next outfit we have all the shots we need, Jackie." The camera men helped her out and she headed for makeup. Fallon took out her cell phone and sent Kyree and quick message.

Kyree looked at her cell phone as it started to vibrate. She grabbed it and the message was from Fallon.

**Jackie coming now!**

Kyree took out two bombs. She placed one in her powder and one in her lip gloss case. Jackie walked in and went over to her makeup area.

"Hey, I heard you fell through the floor! Are you alright?" Kyree asked, acting innocent.

"When I find the person who did that I will rip them to pieces," Jackie stated. She grabbed her powder and opened the case.

**KA BOOM!**

Jackie stood there with powder all over herself. Then, without warning, the lip gloss case exploded and lip gloss blotched her body. Tasara, Zeta, and Diana walked into see the mess that was Jackie.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tasara asked.

"It was you wasn't it?" Jackie asked, walking over to Tasara.

"You are the one who made the boards fall apart and my makeup explode!"

"When would she have had time to do all of that? She was with us the whole time," Diana said.

"I"m not sure how she did it, but I know she did it!" Jackie shouted, storming out of the room. Kyree started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zeta asked.

"I was the one who made her makeup explode," Kyree laughed. "Fallon made the boards fall apart. Ah, that was awesome!"

"Uh, yeah..." Tasara said. Their stylists straightened Tasara's hair, lightly curled Diana's, and left Zeta's hair as it was. The then changed into their 'hip-hop' outfits. As they were changing in the changing rooms, Zeta asked;

"Does anyone know what the props are for this one?"

"Subway station," Tasara said. "Back where I came from, before I moved here, at the subway stations, people would lay out these large, white mats and brought their own boom box. That's where some people had their break dance competitions and stuff."

"Oh," Diana said. "I prefer ballroom dancing."

"I like a lot of dances," Zeta said. They all walked out of their dressing rooms. Each of them was wearing something that said 'G-Unit' on it (a lot of people in my school wear G-Unit stuff).

"Darlings- I mean, homies! You all look...um...off the hook!" Jaden shouted as he walked up to Tasara, Zeta, and Diana.

"What...the...hell?" Tasara asked Jaden.

"Anywho, you three, pictures, now," Jaden said. He didn't feel like completing his sentences. When they walked into the picture room, Zeta saw Sophia talking with Sakura, Sofia, Sasha, Julia, and May. She walked up to them.

"Hey, Sophia, I didn't know you were in the pageant," Zeta said with a smile.

"Hi, Zeta. I didn't know you and your friends joined either," she said. "How have you been?"

"Fine. You?"

"Okay," she said. "We were just talking about what just happened to that really mean girl."

"Jackie?"

"Yeah, her."

"She got what she deserved," Sakura said with a smile. "I heard all about her and Tasara fighting and stuff like that."

"Kyree and Fallon really pulled through!" May said with a smile.

"I wonder how they got the bombs though..." Sofia wondered aloud.

"Bombs?" Zeta asked.

"Yeah. I heard that they got the bombs from some weird guy they know, but I also heard that he is pretty cool and funny. I think his name is Jack or something," Julia said.

"Maven told me that some guy named Jack, who was pretty crazy, returned her dog to het," Sasha said. Zeta then felt a tug at shirt and turned to see Jaden.

"Come on, Zeta," Jaden said. "Your turn!"

"See ya later, guys," Zeta said to her friends.

"Bye," they all said and started to talk amongst themselves again. After Jackie got what she deserved, nothing else really happened. Jackie had to be taken to a salon to get the powder and lip gloss out of her hair. The others did their other shots in peace, but they only got to the kimono shoots when Jackie walked in through the door again. Now, she wanted revenge on whoever made the board break and her makeup explode. Her eyes were set on Diana, Zeta, and Tasara.

"Alright, everyone! Lunch break!" Jaden shouted.

"'Bout time, I'm starving," Tasara said. "It's almost one in the afternoon!" They all left the photo shoot area and were taken back into the dressing rooms to change into their normal clothes. Jaden opened his lap top and looked at the pictures that had already been taken.

**A/N; Jackie got hurt, now she wants to hurt the others! She wants to get Tasara and her friends out of the pageant. Like the lowlife she is, she goes after the weakest in the group first; Diana. What does Tasara and Zeta have to say about Jackie ripping Diana apart emotionally? Find out in the next chapter!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**Going All The Way!**

**A/N:** Hello again! Before I start this chapter I have a very important announcement! Well, not important really, but it does affect all of your OC's.

The reviewer _nightmare car _(Jack's creator), had come up with a way that the OC's, Jack, Theo, Sasha, and so on, can be in the summer addition! Since my last idea wasn't competed and had a few kinks to work out, I have decided to use his idea, making all of the OC's be in the next addition! Thank you, nightmare car!

**.: Chapter 42 :.**

Jackie, Shina, and Akina sat at their own table, looking at Tasara, Zeta, and Diana who sat across the room. Shina looked over at Jackie and asked,

"What are you thinking about?"

"How to get my revenge on Tasara and her group of friends," Jackie replied. "But who to strike at first...?"

"How about you just go in for the kill and go after Tasara," Akina said. "It'll be easier."

"No, she would just get mad and probably send me through a wall," Jackie said. "We'll save her for last."

"How about Diana? She is the weakest out of all of them. Well, emotionally," Shina said.

"Hmm...that's a good idea," Jackie said. "Go for the weak and then take out the strong. I like that. We'll have to wait until Diana is all alone."

"Do you want to crush her emotionally or physically?" Shina and Akina asked, grinning.

"Now, I'm all for taking out the weak, but Diana is to fragile for physical beating," Jackie said. "We'll just crush her emotionally." Shina and Akina both nodded and they waited until Tasara and Zeta left to go changed into their western wear. Diana was cleaning up her area of the table when Jackie, Shina, and Akina sat down in front of her.

"Oh, hi, Jackie," Diana said. "I'm sorry about what happened to you earlier. Whoever did that must have had a reason, even though I thought it was a little extreme with the bombs. I'm just glad that you got your hair back in order."

"Stop the innocent shit," Jackie snapped. "Look, Diana, do you really think you can win this pageant?"

"I'm not trying to win, I just want to be here with my friends and have fun," she said. "It's not about winning or losing."

"Do you think that you stand a chance against all the other girls here?"

"I'm not one to say. The judges decide that."

"Just answer my question."

"Uh...I think I stand a chance."

"You may be nice, you may be pretty, you may be thinner than a lot of the girls here, but in these pictures they want emotion to be shown. The only emotions we ever see with you is happiness and sadness. Is that all you have."

"I don't really like being angry at anyone," Diana said. "I try to be calm."

"These people want fierce. Why do you think Bastion likes you?"

"Because I'm his friend."

"At one point he'll want to be with someone a little more fierce, and little more out there. He'll get tired of you and toss you aside like an old book." Diana sighed as Jackie walked over to her side of the table and placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "Think about it..." Diana felt Jackie's hand being taken off of her shoulder and then heard Jackie fall to the floor. She turned and saw Serenity and Kyree standing there over Jackie.

"You'll do anything to hurt others won't you?" Serenity asked. "Even make up lies to crush others. Diana, I know Bastion and he'd never hurt you in any way." Serenity smiled at Diana and she smiled back.

"And you two aren't any better," Kyree hissed at Shina and Akina. "By the way, a friend of mine is here with a little gift for you."

"BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they heard a guy laugh. Then a guy came down from what seemed to the ceiling and handed Jackie a silver ball that size of a baseball.

"Jack?" Diana asked.

"Hi, Diana! Oh, and Jackie, see ya!" Jackie then pulled a grappling hook out of nowhere, shot it at the ceiling, and disappeared. Jackie looked down at the object and it exploded, covering her and her followers in nacho cheese.

"OH MY GOD!" Jackie, Akina, and Shina shouted. Kyree and Serenity started laughing hysterically. Diana started to laugh as well.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tasara asked, walking into the room. "Ha, ha, ha! What happened to you!"

"You had something to do with this didn't you!" Jackie shouted.

"Actually, it was our idea," Serenity said.

"Yeah," Kyree said, giving Serenity a high five. "You lucky it was just nacho cheese. Jack didn't have any toxic waste, so this was the next best thing."

"Toxic waste?" Shina and Akina asked.

"Yeah. He didn't have any," Serenity said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Zeta asked.

"Jackie was just emotionally hurting Diana," Serenity said.

"She was doing what!" Tasara shouted. "Jackie, if I ever see you near Diana or any of my other friends again, I swear I'll send you right through a wall!"

"I knew it," Jackie mumbled.

"What now, Diana? Need Tasara to fight your battles for you?" Akina asked. "You can't take care of yourself." Diana was silent.

"Leave her alone," Zeta said. "Diana can fight her own battles, but, like everyone here, she just needs a helping hand."

"Come on, Diana," Tasara said. "You have to go change into your western wear." Diana got up and looked down at Jackie with a sigh. She followed Tasara into the changing room.

After the western wear shoot, it was time for the Renaissance dresses.

"I feel like the queen of England!" Zeta said.

"I think these dresses are a little heavy with all of the fabric and whatnot," Diana said. "I'm just glad that I can get out if right now" She walked into a changing room to get into her Duel Monster outfit.

"Listen up, duckies!" Jaden shouted, walking into the room. "I have decided to make the Duel Monster photos, group photos! Get into groups of three or two!"

"Why this change of mind?" Zeta asked.

"Because I can change it if I want to! I am the director!" Jaden shouted. "Now get dressed, duckies!"

**Three minutes later...**

"I feel so stupid," Tasara said, in a Harpy Lady outfit.

"Join the club," Fallon said, dress as Ra. "We've go jackets."

"Oh, I-" Tasara slapped her hand over Zeta's mouth.

"I am NOT in the mood for you to say something completely stupid, Zeta," Tasara hissed. "I know what you were going to say, so don't say it!" She took her hand of off Zeta's mouth and she and Diana walked out of the room, Zeta following them. It took a while for the Duel Monsters photos to be taken because Akina, Shina, and Jackie had to be taken back to the salon. The last outfit was samurai armor. Some people thought Tasara shouldn't be allowed to hold the sword incase if someone made her mad and wanted revenge on them. So, they gave her the sword anyway.

"Ah, my duckies!" Jaden shouted. "You all did great! Now, everyone, onto the bus and back to the school we go! We send you your best picture and that is the outfit you'll be wearing on stage for all to see! Onto the bus, duckies!" Tasara grabbed his shirt collar.

"You better stop calling us 'duckies' before I send you to go sleeping with the fishes!" Tasara shouted.

"Okay, just please put be down!" Jaden pleaded. Tasara placed him on the floor and got on the bus with the other girls. Once they were back to the school, Jaden met the other judges in the library.

"So, how'd it go?" Acegik asked, sitting back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"They did great!" Jaden said. "We did have a few accidents, but that's okay!"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Professor Banner asked.

"No one important," Jaden stated, sitting down in his chair, next to Acegik. "Here are the pictures." He opened about six envelopes and separated the pictures. They looked through all of the pictures and started to evaluate the best picture for each girl.

"Tasara really looks good in the hip-hop photos," Jaden pointed out. "She works with the props as well as the outfit."

"Zeta looks nice in dresses and this one, the Dinner Dance photo, really shows that," Professor Banner stated.

"Serenity, Sophia, and Sasha, all did well in these samurai armor shoots," Dr. Crowler said.

"In this kimono picture, Diana looks very innocent, calm, and peaceful, as is the setting," Acegik said. "It goes with her personality, I think."

"I like Kyree in the western wear," Jaden stated, holding up the picture.

"Sofia and Sakura, I think, did their best in the Renaissance dresses," Professor Banner said. "They look really nice in the dresses."

"Julia, I think, looks nice in this Dinner Dance dress," Dr. Crowler stated. "She really stands out in the setting."

"May did well with the hip-hop and samurai, but I think she did better with hip-hop," Professor Banner said.

"Agreed," said Jaden and Acegik, looking at the two pictures.

"It is decided then," said Professor Banner. "Jaden, you have all the photo's on your lap top right?"

"Right."

"Send the best photo of theirs to them and then send copies to Ms. Dorothy," he said. Jaden nodded and got to work on sending the pictures.

**That evening...**

The girls had gotten into their best outfits, the stage was set, the whole school was ready, and the judges were in their seats. Jaden was back in his normal clothes, by the way.

"Did you vote, guys?" Theo asked Chazz, Bastion, and Zane.

"Yeah," Zane stated.

"Mm-hmm," Bastion replied.

"None of your damn business," Chazz hissed.

"You guys don't need to tell me who you voted for, 'cause I already know!" Theo smiled.

"Y-You do?" Bastion asked. Just before Theo could answer, all of the girls were on the stage and Ms. Dorothy stood in front of them.

"Now we all know why we are here today," Ms. Dorothy said.

"My girlfriend made me come!" some boy shouted.

"...Uh-huh...These girls have worked hard and tried their best, but only one may be called Ms. Duel Academy," said Ms. Dorothy. "You have all voted and that one person was chosen. The winner of the pageant is Zeta Hortoba!" Everyone clapped as Zeta walked up to Ms. Dorothy. "Is there anything you want to say, Zeta?"

"Yeah, there is. I don't deserve this," she said.

"Huh?" Ms. Dorothy asked as the room got quiet.

"You see, over the past few days, I have realized that one person here has gotten it a little harder than the rest of us," Zeta said. "When you first see her she is what you see, quiet, calm, and fragile. She had to put up with a few people, but she was able to make it they whole way. So, I don't want to be the winner of a pageant when I don't deserve to win. So, from now on, Ms. Duel Academy is Diana Irashiki!" She smiled at Diana as they room was filled with clapping. Diana smiled as Tasara gave her friend a little push to get moving. She walked up to Zeta and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Zeta.." Diana said, a tear running down her cheek.

**- - - -**

It was later that evening, the sun was setting. Jaden, Sy, Zeta, Zane, Bastion, Diana, Chazz, and Tasara were all sitting on the second floor of the Slypher dorms, watching the sun go down.

"Ah, the second to last day of school," Sy said. "This year was awesome."

"I'll say," Jaden said.

"I know I had fun," Zeta said with a smile. "We met so many new people, made a lot of friends, it was just great. Do you feel bad about coming to duel academy now, Diana?"

"Nah. Art school would have been nice, but I never would have met Chazz, Zane, Bastion, Jaden, Sy, and everyone else," Diana stated. "I love it here."

"Me too," Bastion said.

"I wonder what next year holds for us..." Zane said.

"I'd like to know that too," Tasara said.

"I bet it'll better than this year," Zeta said. "We made it this far..."

"There's a lot more waiting for us next year," Chazz said.

"We're going all the way," Jaden said. Everyone else smiled as the sun disappeared, letting the moon take it's place.

**A/N; **And that is the end of 'Going All The Way!'. (cries in corner) It's so sad! BUT! You must go and read the next story which will be out soon! But first...

**_The most asked question:_** Where did Chum and Alexis go? : And interesting question, but writing dialog for them, to be honest, got a little annoying, so I took them out. I like the characters, but they weren't going to have large roles in the story anyway.

_**I want to thank all of my reviewers for supporting the story with your reviews and suggestions. It was a pleasure to meet and talk to many of you, as well as add your OC's into the story. They added fun and interesting twists into the story and they will do the same for the next story! Thank you again!**_

_See you all in_:** Going All The Way: Summer Vacation!**

**_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


End file.
